Daddy, Don't Cry
by ikhakyu
Summary: Siwon sangat terkejut ketika seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya "Daddy". Siapakah sebenarnya anak itu?
1. Foreword

Title : Daddy, Don't Cry

Author : Ikhakyu

Characters : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Eunhyuk

Pair : Wonkyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi

Rated : T

.

.

.

**Description**

Siwon sangat terkejut ketika seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya "_Daddy"_. Siapakah sebenarnya anak itu? Dan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan? Bagaimana hubungan yang akan terjalin di antara mereka seiring berjalannya waktu?

.

.

.

**Foreword**

_"Daddy .. Jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie .."_

.

_"Kyunnie takut sendirian .."_

.

_"Kyunnie sayang Daddy .."_

.

_"Kyunnie mohon .. Jangan pergi, Daddy .."_

.

.

* * *

**Note :**

Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah publish ff ini di AFF dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan saya sangat senang sekali karena ternyata ff ini sukses mendapatkan banyak penggemar. _"Daddy, Don't Cry"_ adalah ff kedua yang saya tulis, dan dari beberapa ff yang sudah saya tulis, ff ini merupakan ff yang paling digemari oleh pembaca. Untuk itu, saya berniat untuk publish ulang ff ini dalam versi bahasa Indonesia di blog ini. Semoga versi Indonesianya juga tidak kalah menarik dan banyak yang suka ^^ Terima kasih para readers.. jangan lupa komennya ya ^^ Selamat membaca


	2. Chapter 1

Angin malam yang begitu dingin menerpa tak dihiraukannya, meski tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja tipis kini mulai menggigil. Ia tak sedikit pun berniat untuk pergi dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Di sini lah, di atas sebuah jembatan kota Seoul, ia berdiri seorang diri. Meski matanya memandangi riak-riak air Sungai Han, tapi sorot mata itu kosong. Cahaya lampu yang begitu indah menghiasi jembatan Sungai Han tak mampu mengobati luka hatinya saat ini. Tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan, selain bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

.

**Flashback**

"Kemana Ayah membawanya?!"

Siwon kini tengah berhadapan dengan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Kenapa Ayah diam saja? Katakan padaku kemana Ayah telah membawanya!"

Tampak jelas amarah dari nada suaranya. Namun lelaki tua itu tetap bergeming.

"Sudah Ayah katakan padamu, Ayah tidak tahu."

Hanya suara dingin yang terdengar dari mulut sang Ayah. Siwon sangat membenci sikap Ayahnya ini. Selalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Sama seperti hari itu, hari dimana Ibunya meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Apa Ayah pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?"

Siwon sudah hampir frustasi. Ia sudah paham betul, ia tak akan menang jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria yang tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati setiap hisapan rokoknya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau begitu yakin wanita itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu?"

Kini sepasang mata itu menatap ke arah Siwon dengan lekat.

"Dia punya nama, Ayah! Kenapa Ayah selalu menyebutnya dengan 'wanita itu'?!"

Sekali lagi Siwon sudah tahu bahwa Ayahnya memang tidak pernah merestui hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Siwon tetap tidak bisa terima dengan sikap Ayahnya ini.

"Siwon.. Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau tahu, manusia bisa melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang setia. Bahkan wanita itu. Bagaimana pun juga, suatu saat ia akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan mungkin ini lah saatnya."

Siwon hanya membalas tatapan Ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya mengatakan hal sekejam itu?

"Mungkin saja ia sudah menemukan pria lain yang lebih baik darimu."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ayahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya itu yang kini hanya terperangah atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

'_Pria lain? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.'_

**End Of Flashback**

.

Siwon berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sang Ayah. Tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan sedikitpun pembenaran bahwa mungkin Ayahnya salah.

Kekasihnya tercinta hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa berada di sisinya. Dari tulisannya, tampak jelas bahwa kekasihnya sendiri lah yang menulis surat itu. Selama sepekan ini Siwon tak pernah bisa menghubungi kekasihnya, bahkan ia sudah mencarinya keberbagai tempat, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Siwon berkata lirih. Suaranya bergetar menyampaikan kepedihan yang tak tertahankan. Tapi takkan ada yang mendengar kesakitannya itu. Suaranya lenyap begitu saja terbawa angin entah kemana.

Haruskah ia ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya? Setelah dua tahun lalu, Ibunya pun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

.

**Flashback**

"Ayah..apa yang terjadi pada Ibu?"

Seluruh tubuh Siwon bergetar, mengantisipasi jawaban yang mungkin tak sesuai harapannya.

"Ibumu telah meninggal."

Dan seketika itu juga lutut Siwon terasa lemas. Ia bahkan tak mampu lagi menginjakkan kakinya di permukaan bumi ini.

"Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan bersama mantan kekasihnya."

**End of Flashback**

.

Mungkin Ayahnya benar. Siwon memang tak mengerti apa-apa. Di dunia ini mungkin tidak ada yang namanya kesetiaan. Bukankah matahari pun akan meninggalkan langit di kala senja menjemputnya. Dan bulan menghilang saat fajar.

Kemudian Siwon merasakan pipinya mulai basah ole air mata. Tak lama, terdengar isakan menyedihkan dari bibirnya yang mulai membeku. Membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan turut merasakan kepedihan yang teramat dalam.

'_Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku?'_

Ibu yang begitu ia cintai, lebih memilih bersama pria lain, meninggalkan dirinya. Dan kekasih yang selalu ia pertahankan meski Ayahnya menentang mati-matian, kini pun pergi entah kemana.

Dulu, saat Siwon tengah terpuruk atas kematian Ibunya, sosok kekasihnya lah yang telah mengobati semua luka yang tertorehkan di hatinya. Ia adalah kekuatan bagi Siwon. Ia adalah alasan mengapa Siwon masih bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Dan sekarang, saat orang yang ia cintai itu telah tiada, bukankah Siwon tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap menjalani hari-hari seperti sedia kala?

Siwon mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tanpa disadari ia berjalan mendekati lengan jembatan, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Setelah ini takkan ada lagi rasa sakit, pikirnya.

Saat sedetik lagi hendak melompat, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil mendekap kakinya erat. Siwon seketika tersentak. Seolah terbangun dari mimpi buruk, ia tersadar bahwa hampir saja ia bunuh diri.

Siwon merasakan dekapan di kakinya semakin erat. Meski asing, namun dekapan itu terasa begitu hangat di malam yang dingin. Tak pernah ia rasakan pelukan sehangat ini.

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan sentuhan jari-jari kecil itu kini semakin erat memeluknya. Seolah tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Hingga akhirnya sayup-sayup terdengar isakan pelan ..

"Daddy.. jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie.."

"Kyunnie takut sendirian.."

"Kyunnie sayang Daddy.."

"Kyunnie mohon.. Jangan pergi Daddy.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

Maaf ya saya masih belum bisa kasih lihat little Kyunnie di chapter ini. Tapi saya janji, di chapter berikutnya, para readers akan dibuat gemes sama keimutan Kyunnie So, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

Jangan lupa review


	3. Chapter 2

"Daddy .. jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie .."

Seketika mata siwon melebar. Baru saja ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya '_Daddy'_? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Daddy .. Kyunnie takut sendirian .."

Ah, ternyata ia memang tidak salah dengar. Segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil memeluk kakinya erat. Namun Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu yang bersembunyi di balik kakinya. Siwon berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mungil itu darinya, tapi tangan-tangan itu semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Hey.. nak! Kau ini siapa?!"

Siwon akhirnya berhasil melepaskan pelukan anak itu. Kemudian ia berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak yang kini tengah menangis tersedu di hadapannya. Siwon menatap wajah anak itu. Kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti susu. Rambut ikal kecoklatan yang menutupi dahinya hingga menyentuh alis. Matanya yang besar dan hidungnya yang memerah karena menangis. Bibirnya yang sewarna buah cerry. Dan pipi gempalnya yang tampak pucat karena menahan dingginnya malam.

'_Manis sekali'_ , pikir Siwon.

Di lengan kirinya boneka teddy bear bergelayut manja. Anak itu juga mengenakan kalung dengan bandul teddy bear menggantung di dadanya.

Sejenak Siwon terpesona pada sosok mungil ini. Indah dan tanpa dosa.

Namun, Siwon kembali tersentak oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Daddy .. Kyunnie sayang Daddy .."

Siwon tidak mengerti. Ini sungguh di luar nalarnya.

"Hey nak .. dengar .. aku bukan Ayahmu .."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, tangisan anak itu bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hey! Berhenti menangis!"

Siwon mulai panik. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bagaimana ia tidak panik jika seorang anak tiba-tiba muncul dan menyangka Siwon adalah ayahnya. Sejak kapan ia punya anak? Seingatnya ia belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan wanita manapun.

Anak itu terus terisak, tangan mungilnya sesekali mengusap matanya, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat meluluhkan hati. Tapi Siwon terlalu lelah. Sudah begitu banyak masalah yang harus dihadapinya. Siwon sudah tidak ingin peduli lagi.

"Dengar nak .. Aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Aku bukan Daddy mu. Pulanglah.. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

Siwon pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan anak kecil dengan teddy bearnya.

"Daddy !"

Kaki-kaki kecil itu segera berlari mengejar sosok Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

"Daddy ! Jangan Pergi!"

Sambil terisak, anak itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Siwon. Tapi teriakan-teriakannya tak Siwon hiraukan. Hingga akhirnya ...

BRUGH!

Siwon segera membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah belakang, dan dilihatnya ternyata tubuh kecil itu telah tersungkur di tanah. Ia terjatuh.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Siwon langsung menghampiri anak itu. Sambil berlutut ia memeriksa jika anak itu terluka.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Entah kenapa, Siwon juga tidak tahu. Tapi Siwon cukup lega saat mengetahui bahwa anak itu tak terluka.

Tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di lehernya. Mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Sambil terisak, anak itu berucap lirih.

"Kyunnie mohon .. Jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, Daddy .."

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa semakin berat. Mungkin ia memang harus mebawa anak itu bersamanya untuk malam ini. Besok ia akan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Betapa senangnya anak itu ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon. Meski tak mengerti maksud Siwon sebenarnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa pria yang dipanggilnya Daddy ini tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih Daddy .."

Seulas senyuman pun terukir di bibir mungil itu. Entah kenapa hati Siwon terasa hangat melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang begitu manis. Tulus, dan tak menuntut.

Tapi lagi-lagi Siwon tak ingin peduli.

Siwon hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang ia parkirkan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Melihat Siwon yang kembali menjauh, anak itu pun segera berlari mengejarnya. Seakan takut kehilangan pria itu, ia meraih ujung kemeja Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Siwon, meski sedikit kesulitan. Bagaimana tidak, kakinya begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kaki Siwon. Meskipun begitu, tak sedikitpun tangan mungil itu melonggarkan genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Hey.. bisakah kau melepaskannya sekarang?"

Siwon melirik ujung kemejanya, dimana seorang anak bernama Kyunnie yang tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya meski saat ini mereka telah berada di ruang tengah apartemen Siwon.

Meski ragu, akhirnya Kyunnie menjauhkan tangannya. Namun, saat menyadari Siwon melangkah ke kamar tidur, Kyunnie segera mengikutinya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti mengikutiku?"

Sepertinya Siwon sudah semakin kehilangan kesabarannya saat mendapati Kyunnie masih saja mengikutinya. Siwon sudah sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Tapi, ketika Siwon hendak membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil itu kembali menarik kemeja Siwon.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Tanya Siwon tidak sabar sambil menolehkan wajahnya pada pemilik tangan itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kyunnie.

"Daddy .. Kyunnie lapar .."

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, Kyunnie dengan polosnya berkata, seperti anak kucing yang sedang kehausan ingin meminta semangkuk susu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok pagi? Ini sudah malam, dan aku sudah mengantuk."

Meski ada perasaan terenyuh saat melihat ekspresi Kyunnie, tapi Siwon tetap tak mau menyetujui permintaannya. Entah karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah atau karena memang ia tak mau peduli.

Tapi Kyunnie sangat lapar. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia memang harus menahan rasa kantuknya sebentar.

.

.

.

Siwon mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia masak.

"Apa kau suka telur mata sapi?"

Tanya Siwon saat melihat ada beberapa telur di dalam lemari es.

"Hm-mm .. Kyunnie suka!"

Kyunnie tersenyum senang mengetahui Daddy nya akan memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Sebenarnya Siwon sendiri tidak memiliki keahlian dalam memasak. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa kalau hanya menggoreng telur mata sapi. Bukankah itu sangat mudah?

Meski hanya menggoreng telur mata sapi, tapi Siwon terlihat sangat sibuk. Entah apa saja yang dikerjakannya. Kyunnie yang sejak tadi sudah duduk manis melipat tangannya di atas meja makan hanya melihat tingkah Siwon sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung di atas lantai.

"Pertama tuangkan minyak secukupnya .. lalu tunggu hingga panas ..."

Siwon bergumam pelan.

"Dan .. kita masukkan telurnya! Selesai! Hanya perlu menunggu sebentar hingga telurnya matang!"

Siwon pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyunnie yang tetap tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon.

"Aku hebat kan?!"

Ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum lebar.

Kyunnie mengangguk setuju, mengakui kemampuan Daddy nya yang kini tampak sangat bahagia hanya karena berhasil memasak telur mata sapi.

.

.

.

"Hey .. makanlah yang pelan .. nanti kau bisa tersedak .."

Siwon sedikit khawatir melihat anak kecil yang sedang menyantap makanan di hadapannya dengan lahap.

"Daddy koki yang bebat. Telur mata sapinya enak sekali .."

Kyunnie tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Siwon pun tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyunnie. Meski itu hanya hal kecil, tapi hal itu berhasil membuat perasaan senang menjalar di hati Siwon.

"Kau tahu .. saat aku seusiamu, aku sudah bisa makan dengan rapi. Tidak belepotan sepertimu."

Kyunnie menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak untuk menatap Siwon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Kyunnie juga akan makan dengan rapi."

Kemudian Kyunnie menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membersihkan noda-noda kecap di sekitar bibirnya.

"Iihh.. Kau ini jorok sekali .."

Gerutu Siwon. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tingkah Kyunnie ini sangat mengemaskan. Rasanya Siwon ingin sekali mencubit pipi gempal itu.

Tanpa sadar Siwon mengambil beberapa helai kertas tisu dan mengusapkannya pada bibir dan pipi Kyunnie. Menghapus semua noda yang ada hingga bersih.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu kita tidur."

.

.

.

"Daddy .. jangan dimatikan lampunya .."

Kyunnie sedikit merengek saat Siwon mematikan lampu kamar. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di atas kasur. Sebenarnya Siwon sedikit keberatan jika harus tidur bersama Kyunnie. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada satu kamar di apartemennya. Dan Siwon tidak cukup kejam untuk menyuruh Kyunnie tidur di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala."

Siwon tidak ingin mengalah pada anak kecil yang kini tidur di sampingnya.

"Tapi .. Kyunnie takut gelap, Daddy .."

Kyunnie kembali merengek, berharap Siwon akan menghidupkan lampunya. Tapi Siwon malah membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Kyunnie.

"Daddy .. Bagaimana kalau ada monster seram?"

"Tidak akan ada monster .."

Jawab Siwon yang sudah sejak tadi berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi Kyunnie melihatnya di TV. Kepalanya sangat besar, matanya juga besar, giginya tajam, dan dia suka memakan anak-anak, Daddy .."

Kyunnie menarik selimut yang telah membungkus tubuhnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hey .. tidak ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini. Sudah, cepat lah tidur!"

Siwon mulai kesal.

"Tapi .. bagaimana kalau dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari? Lalu saat Daddy tertidur dia akan keluar dan memakan Kyunnie!"

"Baiklah .. baiklah .. akan kunyalakan lampunya!"

Akhirnya Siwon mengalah. Setidaknya untuk malam ini saja. Tapi, lagi-lagi suara Kyunnie kembali terdengar memanggilnya.

"Daddy .."

"Apa lagi?!"

Untung saja Siwon masih bisa bersabar, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah melemparkan Kyunnie ke luar.

"Kyunnie tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dibacakan dongeng."

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

Siwon menjawab dengan ketus. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Daddy biasanya selalu membacakan dongen sebelum tidur untuk Kyunnie."

"A-apa? Mana mungkin aku membacakan dongeng! A-aku saja tidak tahu seperti apa cerita dongeng itu."

Pernyataan Kyunnie berhasil membuat Siwon tersentak.

"Benarkah? Apa Daddy tidak tahu dongeng si kancil dan buaya? Atau tentang putri Salju yang cantik jelita yang kemudian tertidur karena memakan apel pemberian nenek sihir?"

"Apa? Mana ada cerita seperti itu! Sudah, penjamkanlah matamu."

Sepertinya kesabaran Siwon sudah di ambang batas.

"Daddy .."

"Apa lagi?!"

Sungguh, Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jika sekali lagi Kyunnie memanggilnya, Siwon akan benar-benar menggiring anak itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Emm.. Mana ciuman selamat malam untuk Kyunnie?"

Siwon kembali tersentak. '_Ciuman selamat malam'_?

Kenapa ia harus melakukannya? Bahkan orang tuanya saja tidak pernah memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuknya.

"Cih .. mana ada yang seperti itu. Aku tidak mau."

Setelah itu Siwon tidak lagi mendengar suara dari balik punggungnya. Hanya hening.

'Ah, mungkin ia sudah tertidur ..' pikir Siwon.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, ketika Siwon baru saja akan tertidur, tiba-tiba..

"Daddy .."

"Oh Tuhan.. Apa lagi?!"

Siwon sudah benar-benar melewati batas kesabarannya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat mendapati sebuat kecupan dari bibir mungil tiba-tiba mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Selamat malam Daddy. Kyunnie sayang Daddy.."

Bisik Kyunnie pelan di telinga Siwon, sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas di sisi tempat tidurnya semula.

Butuh waktu bagi Siwon untuk mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

'_Apakah itu yang disebut ciuman selamat malam?'_

Siwon merasakan jejak-jejak kecupan yang masih membekas di pipnya.

Hangat.

Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Perasaan seperti apa ini?

Tanpa sadar, bibir Siwon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note:

Hi my lovely readers :D

maaf ya kalau chapter yg kmrn terlalu pendek, saya sengaja biar bikin para readers penasaran, hehe tapi tenang aja krn mulai skrg chapternya bakal panjang terus ^^

buat yg tanya gender-nya kyu, pastinya kyunnie itu namja ^^

n buat yg tanya siapa mantan pacarnya siwon, maaf saya gak bisa kasih tau skrg.

n jg buat yg kepengen tau siapa kyunnie sebenernya, tungguin aja terus chapternya ya :D

saya seneng banget karena ternyata banyak yg kasih review.. jadi semangat deh buat cepet2 update ^^

saya juga seneng banget publish ff di FFN ini.. readers nya sangat apresiatif, gak cuma jadi silent reader.

thanks n take care :D


	4. Chapter 3

Gelap telah menghilang, malam telah berganti fajar. Kicauan burung terdengar mengiringi mentari yang mulai meninggi. Sinarnya tanpa permisi menyelinap di sela tirai jendela sebuah apartemen, dimana sang pemilik kini masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

"Daddy .. Ayo bangun~ .."

Suara itu lagi-lagi mengganggu suasana pagi Siwon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyunnie?

Anak itu kini tengah berbaring menghadap Siwon. Mata bulatnya menatap wajah Siwon yang masih terlelap dengan lekat.

"Bangun Daddy ~ .."

Kyunnie berusaha membangunkan Siwon sambil sesekali mengguncang pundaknya.

"Enghh.."

Siwon hanya melenguh, tanpa sedikit pun berniat membuka matanya.

"Daddy, cepatlah bangun ~.. Bukankah Daddy harus pergi ke kantor?"

"Hm-mm.. Sebentar lagi .."

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Daddy nya akan bangun, Kyunnie merasa kesal.

Ia bangun dan duduk di samping tubuh Siwon. Sambil memajukan bibirnya, Kyunnie melipat tangannya di depan dada. Namun kemudian, sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Kebakaran!"

"Kebakaran!"

Kyunnie berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di telinga Siwon. Seketika itu juga, Siwon terbangun.

"A-apa?! Kebakaran?! Dimana?!"

Siwon sangat terkejut. Ia mengira bahwa kebakaran benar terjadi. Siwon hendak turun dari ranjang bermaksud menyelamatkan diri. Namun, karena terlalu panik, ia pun hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Bokongnya dengan keras mengenai lantai.

"Ouchhh!"

Siwon meringis kesakitan.

Kyunnie yang melihat Daddynya jatuh dengan cara yang tidak elit, hanya bisa tertawa geli. Tangan mungilnya menutupi mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara tawa.

Siwon yang menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat oleh Kyunnie, merasa sangat kesal karena telah dipermainkan. Kini Siwon berusaha berdiri sambil mengelus bokongnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sambil menampakkan sengiran mengerikan, ia berjalan mendekati Kyunnie. Seperti seekor harimau yang tengah menemukan kelinci kecil untuk makan siangnya.

Kyunnie pun seketika menghentikan tawanya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kyunnie merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding seiring semakin menyempitnya jarak di antara mereka. Kyunnie sebenarnya tidak pernah melihat Siwon marah, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau ini akan sangat mengerikan.

"Dasar anak nakal ..! beraninya kau- ..."

"Daddy lihat..!"

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Siwon akan menerkam Kyunnie.

"Apa?!"

Siwon kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyunnie yang menuju pada sebuah jam dinding.

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku terlambat!"

Sejurus kemudian, Siwon langsung berlari terbirit-birit ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyunnie lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Daddy nya yang seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sial bagi Siwon. Dengan secepat kilat Siwon mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak terlambat. Tak apa meski ia tak sempat sarapan, yang penting ia masih bisa tiba di kantor tepat waktu.

Sementara itu Kyunnie yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Daddy nya, tak dirasakan keberadaannya oleh Siwon.

Siwon sudah menggenggam kunci mobilnya bersiap untuk segera berangkat, tapi saat hendak membuka pintu, Siwon menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Seketika itu ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok Kyunnie yang hanya diam mematung sambil memeluk teddy bearnya.

"Oh,tidak .. sepertinya aku memang harus terlambat .."

Siwon mengeluh.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon segera menuju dapur untuk membuat roti panggang. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk anak kecil yang kini sedang memandanginya bingung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Aku sudah buatkan roti panggang untukmu. Nanti siang aku akan kembali. Kau tunggulah di sini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Jangan main api atau benda tajam. Kalau kau ingin menonton film kartun, hidupkan saja TV nya. Ingat, jangan nakal!"

Siwon yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Kyunnie, mencoba memberi arahan pada anak itu sebelum ia meninggalkannya sendirian. Bagaimana pun juga Siwon tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja, apalagi tanpa menyiapkan makanan, bisa-bisa Kyunnie akan mati kelaparan. Meskipun ia tak begitu peduli, tapi Siwon juga merasa khawatir.

Kyunnie yang mendapat wejangan dari Daddy nya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Baik Daddy .."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Kyunnie, Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tapi, lagi-lagi sebuah tangan mungil menahannya.

"Ada apa?"

Siwon membalikkan badannya, menemukan sosok Kyunnie menarik-narik ujung jasnya seolah menyuruh Siwon untuk membungkuk.

Akhirnya Siwon pun mematuhinya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyunnie.

Lalu sebuah kecupan untuk kedua kalinya mendarat di pipi Siwon.

"Selamat jalan Daddy .. Kyunnie akan merindukan Daddy .."

Bisik Kyunnie pelan.

Siwon terdiam untuk sesaat, namun kemudian diacaknya surai Kyunnie dengan lembut.

"Hm-mm.. Jadilah anak baik, oke?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyunnie, Siwon segera pergi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menggelitik perutnya.

Sambil berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil, bibir Siwon kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tapi sayang, Kyunnie tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Tapi ia selalu memanggil dirinya 'Kyunnie'."

Kini Siwon telah berada di ruang kerjanya. Siwon yang sedang duduk di kursinya tampak sedang sibuk menghubungi seseorang melalui handphone-nya.

"Usianya sekitar 6 tahun. Ia selalu membawa boneka teddy bear kemana pun ia pergi."

Ternyata Siwon sedang menghubungi suruhannya untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya anak yang tengah tinggal bersamanya saat ini.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan orang tuanya, atau siapa pun yang memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan anak itu, segera hubungi aku."

Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Siwon segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk .."

Kemudian muncul seseorang dari balik pintu, yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya, sekaligus sahabat dekat Siwon.

"Ada apa Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae kemudian mendekati meja Siwon sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas di atasnya.

"Ini beberapa materi yang harus kau baca sebelum rapat nanti siang."

"A-Apa?! Rapat?! Nanti siang?!"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang Siwon berikan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau punya kegiatan lain siang ini?"

Hyukjae balas bertanya.

"T-tidak! Umm.. M-maksudku-.. iya! A-ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan siang ini."

Siwon sedikit terbata. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ini lebih penting daripada menghadiri rapat?"

Siwon tampak berpikir. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyunnie sendirian di apartemennya terlalu lama.

"Kumohon .. sekali ini saja.. Aku memohon padamu sebagai sahabat. Tolong gantikan aku menghadiri rapat."

Siwon memelas, mencoba membujuk sahabatnya itu.

Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas, bagaimana pun juga ia akan selalu kalah jika Siwon sudah memohon seperti ini. Siwon adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA. Saat itu, Hyukjae tidak punya teman, tapi Siwon yang tampan dan kaya raya dengan ramah menyapanya. Bahkan saat ini, Siwon menjadikannya sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti .."

Siwon kini tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Siwon pun sudah paham bahwa sahabatnya ini akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Kenapa kau datang terlambat pagi ini?"

Siwon seketika tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae.

"A-ada.. sedikit masalah tadi pagi."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masalah?"

Hyukjae sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa saat ini Siwon dalam kondisi depresi, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang begitu dicintainya. Hyukjae tahu betul bahwa Siwon sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tapi, ia merasakan ada hal lain yang sedang Siwon tutupi darinya.

"T-tidak. B-bukan apa-apa."

Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia takut mengetahui respon Hyukjae jika ia tahu bahwa ada seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya Daddy dan tinggal bersamanya saat ini.

Hyukjae sendiri merasa heran terhadap sikap Siwon. Biasanya Siwon selalu terbuka padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terdengar dari bibir Siwon yang membuat Hyukjae membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana toko yang menjual pakaian anak-anak?"

.

.

.

Siwon mengikuti rekomendasi Hyukjae untuk pergi ke sebuah toko di salah satu mall di Seoul. Toko yang biasa Hyukjae datangi untuk menemani sepupunya berbelanja.

"Selamat datang Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang pelayang segera menyapa dengan ramah saat Siwon memasuki toko tersebut.

"Umm.. Saya ingin membeli pakaian untuk anak laki-laki."

Jawab Siwon sambil melirik-lirik ke sekitar toko dimana terdapat banyak pakaian anak-anak yang menarik matanya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ke arah sini,Tuan .."

Siwon kemudian mengikuti si pelayan toko.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Tuan? Ini model terbaru toko kami."

Siwon melirik salah satu kaos yang disarankan oleh si pelayan.

"Ah, tidak.. Warnanya tidak cocok untuknya. Kulitnya itu sangat putih, akan terlihat manis kalau memakai warna-warna yang lembut."

Siwon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa pakaian yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah.. yang itu! Baby blue! Aku mau yang itu!"

.

.

.

Siwon menyusuri koridor menuju apartemennya sambil bersiul. Ia tampak sangat senang. _Senang_? Entahlah. Siwon hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin segera pulang.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan tubuh mungil meringkuk di depannya.

'_Apa ia menungguku?'_ , pikir Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon segera melepaskan belanjaannya di lantai dan menghampiri tubuh itu.

"Hey.. Kenapa kau tidur di sini. Kau bisa masuk angin .."

Bisik Siwon pelan, seolah tak ingin mengagetkan pemilik tubuh itu, yang tak lain adalah Kyunnie.

Kyunnie mengerjapkan matanya, mengusapnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Setelah ia bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok yang ada di depannya, Kyunnie segera melemparkan tangannya melingkari leher orang itu.

"Daddy .. kenapa lama sekali..?"

Tangan-tangan kecil Kyunnie semakin erat memeluk Siwon. Sekali lagi, Siwon seketika merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya. Tapi, Siwon segera terganggu oleh bau tubuh Kyunnie yang cukup menusuk hidung.

"Hey.. kau bau sekali.. Sudah berapa hari tidak mandi, hmm?"

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyunnie segera melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyunnie mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian, ia tarik kerah kausnya ke atas wajahnya, memastikan apakah benar yang Daddy nya katakan.

"Ughh! Daddy benar! Kyunnie bau..!"

Kyunnie mamuncungkan bibirnya dengan imut sambil memencet ujung hidungnya dengan jemari mungilnya.

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyunnie yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

.

.

.

"Daddy .. Tolong bantu Kyunnie.. Ini susah sekali.."

Kyunnie kini sedang sibuk mengenakan pakaian yang baru saja dibeli oleh Siwon, tapi ia mengalami kesulitan saat hendak mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kerah kaus.

"Kau ini .. Tidak akan berhasil kalau seperti itu. Lepas dulu kancingnya.."

Mau tidak mau Siwon akhirnya turun tangan, membantu Kyunnie membuka beberapa kancing yang terpasang. Setelah semuanya selesai, Siwon memandangi Kyunnie yang tampak begitu manis mengenakan kaus pilihannya.

'_Pilihanku memang tepat ..'_ , Gumam Siwon dalam hati.

Warna baby blue sangat menyatu dengan kulit Kyunnie yang seputih susu. Kalau orang lain melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan mengira kalau Kyunnie adalah seorang malaikat kecil.

Karena tidak tahan dengan keimutan Kyunnie, tanpa bisa dihindari, Siwon mencubit pipi gempal Kyunnie pelan.

"Kau ini manis sekali ~ .."

Tapi, Kyunnie segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Daddy salah.. Kyunnie bukan manis."

Siwon terkejut mendapati respon Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie ini tampan ~ .."

Ucap Kyunnie dengan percaya diri sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tampan?"

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hm-mm.. Tampan seperti Daddy.."

Kyunnie meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil tepat di dada Siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar kalimat Kyunnie barusan pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa terdiam.

"Daddy adalah yang tertampan di dunia.."

Sambung Kyunnie, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Siwon.

Siwon kemudian merapatkan bibirnya, menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum saat itu juga.

Kenapa anak ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum?

Siwon hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Matahari telah lelah menemani langit. Bulan kini beralih menggantikan tugasnya. Para bintang pun seolah tak mau kalah memamerkan cahayanya. Malam ini tampaknya akan cerah.

Kyunnie sedang asyik menonton kartun kesukaannya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok berwarna kuning berbentuk kotak yang sedang bermain bersama seekor bintang laut merah jambu. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari bibirnya. Kyunnie terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya ini, hingga suara bel mengacaukan semuanya.

Kyunnie menoleh sebentar ke arah kamar tidur. Sepertinya Daddy nya masih belum selesai mandi. Kyunnie memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri siapa yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Kakinya dijinjit agar tangannya bisa menyentuh gagang pintu.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang tampak asing bagi Kyunnie.

"Ah.. maaf .. Sepertinya aku salah ruangan.."

Ucap orang asing itu saat melihat sosok anak kecil yang membuka pintu.

Kyunnie hanya menatap heran orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyunnie pun langsung menutup pintunya.

Namun, saat hendak kembali ke ruang tengah. Suara bel kembali terdengar. Kyunnie sekali lagi membuka pintu, ternyata masih orang yang sama.

"Tapi.. Sepertinya ini benar ruang yang aku cari. Tapi kau siapa?"

Kyunnie memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang asing itu. Karena merasa bahwa orang itu aneh, Kyunnie tanpa peduli langsung menutup pintunya kembali. Tapi, orang aneh itu terus saja memencet bel, memaksa Kyunnie membuka pintu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hey kau..! Kenapa pintunya ditu-.."

Tanpa menunggu orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyunnie langsung menutup pintunya kembali.

Kali ini Kyunnie tidak akan membuka pintunya lagi, meski suara bel terus saja terdengar.

"Huh.. Dasar orang aneh..!"

Kyunnie menggerutu, sambil melipat bibirnya. Sepertinya seseorang berhasil membuatnya sangat kesal.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya terasa segar setelah diguyur air hangat. Dan kini, Siwon sedang berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya.

'_Paling tampan sedunia? Benarkah?'_

Siwon tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kata-kata yang Kyunnie lontarkan padanya.

Sebenarnya sudah banyak sekali orang yang mengatakannya tampan. Bahkan setiap orang yang melihatnya akan selalu berpikir bahwa ia memang tampan. Alis tebal, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas, ditambah tubuh yang atletis, membuat siapa pun tidak bisa menghindari pesonanya.

Siwon sudah terlalu biasa mendengar pujian-pujian itu. Tapi, saat Kyunnie yang mengatakannya, entah kenapa Siwon merasa sesuatu yang berbeda. Kata-kata Kyunnie seperti memiliki kekuatan.

Saat sedang asyik mengagumi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, tiba-tiba handphone Siwon berbunyi.

"Ya? Bagaimana?"

Raut wajah Siwon langsung berubah serius saat menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

Siwon sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan fotonya? Bagaimana mungkin polisi tidak menerima laporan anak hilang yang cirinya sama seperti anak itu?"

Siwon merasa bingung dengan fakta yang didapatnya.

"Apakah itu berarti orang tuanya sama sekali tidak mencari anak itu?"

Siwon mulai cemas. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak, menyimak pembicaraan dengan seksama.

"A-apa? Y-yatim piatu?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**_Note :_**

_Hi my lovely readers :D_

_maaf ya agak lama updatenya.. maaf juga kalo ada review yg baru bisa saya balas ^^_

_saya pengen balas semua review yang udah masuk. tp kebanyakan review dari temen2 gak bisa dibalas. saya gak tau tuh gimana cara balasnya. maaf ya :(_

_semoga bisa terobati dengan updatenya chapter ini ^^_

_saya juga seneng banget liat respon dari readers yg cukup excited sama ff ini :D_

_makasih banyak buat semuanya n jgn lupa kasih review~_

_take care :D_


	5. Chapter 4

"A-apa? Y-yatim piatu?"

Siwon seketika itu juga kehilangan kata-kata. Lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu, tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa diucapkan. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah guntur yang menyerang pikirannya, membuat Siwon tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin anak itu tidak punya orang tua? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kemana ia harus mengembalikan anak itu?

Siwon hampir saja menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya jika suara bel tidak menginterupsinya. Siwon seketika terbangun dari lamunannya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa yang datang? Kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka?"

Tanya Siwon saat menemukan Kyunnie hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"K-kyunnie tidak tahu Daddy.. Wajahnya aneh.."

Dari penjelasan Kyunnie, Siwon pun langsung tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu saat ini. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Siwon segera membuka pintu, dan benar sekali dugaannya.

"Hyukjae..!"

Sahabatnya itu yang sejak tadi sudah kelelahan terus menekan tombol bel, hanya bisa menatap Siwon kesal.

"Tidak peduli apapun .. tolong jelaskan siapa anak itu, Siwon.. sekarang juga.."

Tatapan Hyukjae kini tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang hanya menongolkan kepalanya dari balik kaki Siwon.

.

.

.

Tiga laki-laki kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Hyukjae yang masih merasa jengkel terus memandangi Siwon dan Kyunnie secara bergantian dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Kyunnie masih saja setia bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Siwon, mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan Hyukjae yang sangat mengerikan baginya.

"U-umm.. Kyunnie .. Kenalkan, ini Hyukjae. Ia adalah sahabatku."

Siwon terlihat sangat gugup. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya ini akan datang malam ini. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan semua ini. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Ia bahkan belum sempat memikirkan kebohongan apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai alabinya. Meskipun demikian, Siwon tetap berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang tampak semakin menegang.

"Hai Paman Hyukkie..! Senang bertemu denganmu..!"

Kyunnie seketika berubah menjadi ceria. Sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Hyukjae, Kyunnie mempersembahkan senyuman manis cirikhasnya yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hyukjae yang melihat perubahan tingkah Kyunnie pun sangat terkejut. Senyuman Kyunnie yang sangat menggemaskan telah meluluhkan hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membenci anak semanis Kyunnie?

"Whoaa.. Kau ini ternyata manis sekali~..!"

Hyukjae pun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gempal Kyunnie. Tapi Kyunnie segera melepaskannya.

"Paman Hyukkie juga imut lho..!"

Hyukjae dan Siwon sama-sama membelalakkan matanya. Keduanya sangat tak percaya jika Kyunnie mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"B-benarkah? Ah.. kau ini bisa saja~..! Hahaha..!"

Hyukjae tertawa keras, menganggap ucapan Kyunnie hanyalah sebuah candaan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada perasaan senang dan bangga di hatinya kini. Dan hal itu pun membuatnya semakin gemas pada Kyunnie. Kali ini, hidung Kyunnie lah yang dijadikan sasaran oleh cubitan Hyukjae.

"Benar kok.. Paman Hyukkie mengingatkan Kyunnie pada seseorang!"

Kyunnie mengusap dagunya, mencoba meniru orang dewasa yang sedang berpikir.

"Benarkah?! Siapa?!"

Hyukjae begitu bersemangat menanti jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Kyunnie.

"BOOTS..!"

"Boots?! Siapa Boots?"

"Monyetnya Dora!"

.

.

.

Siwon masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, meski perutnya sudah terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, tapi ia benar-benar merasa sesuatu tengah menggelitik perutnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang dikerjai oleh anak kecil berusia 6 tahun adalah hal paling lucu seumur hidupnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya memandangi Siwon dengan tatapan mematikan.

Hyukjae sendiri tidak bisa terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyukjae dikalahkan oleh anak ingusan? Rasanya Hyukjae lebih memilih menjadi tidak bisa mendengar saat Kyunnie mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Hyukjae berhasil menghentikan tawa Siwon.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di taman tak jauh dari apartemen Siwon. Hyukjae membutuhkan penjelasan dari Siwon. Ia ingin bicara serius dan tak ingin Kyunnie mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Umm .. ti-tidak ada."

Siwon merasa tiba-tiba tenggorokannya kering.

"Jangan berbohong. Dia bahkan memanggilmu 'Daddy'."

Siwon membenci tatapan Hyukjae yang seolah menginterogasinya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Malam itu ia tiba-tiba muncul, dan memanggilku Daddy. Itu saja."

Hyukjae tetap merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan Siwon.

"Jangan-jangan anak itu adalah-.."

Siwon yang mendapat tatapan curiga dari Hyukjae, segera mengelak.

"H-hey! Usiaku baru 24..! M-mana mungkin aku sudah mempunyai anak sebesar itu!"

Orang lain mungkin tidak akan percaya jika mendengar ucapan Siwon, tapi Hyukjae tahu bahwa sahabatnya satu ini sedang tidak berbohong.

"Aku paham, Siwon.. Saat ini, kau sedang mengalami masa sulit."

_Ah, benar_ .. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon melupakan semua masalah-masalah itu? Bukankah malam itu ia bahkan hampir bunuh diri? Sejak kapan ia mulai tak mengingatnya? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul memenuhi kepala Siwon, namun sepertinya ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya untuk saat ini.

"Tapi .. jika kau membiarkan semua ini, kau akan mendapatkan masalah lagi. Apa belum cukup semua masalah yang kini telah kau hadapi?"

Hyukjae mencoba menyadarkan Siwon.

"Kalau masyarakat tahu kau menyembunyikan seorang anak di dalam apartemenmu, itu akan merusak citra dirimu dan perusahaanmu. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengerti meski sekuat apa pun kau menyangkal. Dan yang lebih penting.. Ayahmu.. Jika dia sampai tahu hal ini-.."

Hyukjae diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukannya..?"

Siwon menatap Hyukjae nanar, membayangkan hal mengerikan yang mungkin saja Ayahnya lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan keluarganya?"

Hyukjae mengerti situasi Siwon saat ini. Ia paham bahwa Siwon tengah berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Tapi ia lebih tak ingin melihat sahabatnya ini semakin tenggelam dalam masalah-masalah yang terus saja menjembaknya. Sebagai sahabat, ia hanya ingin berusaha membantu Siwon.

"D-dia.. dia mungkin yatim piatu .."

Tampak seberkas kepedihan di mata Siwon saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ini akan lebih mudah. Kau hanya perlu mengirimnya ke panti asuhan."

Siwon tersentak mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"P-panti asuhan?"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati respon Siwon yang terkejut mendengar apa yang telah dikatakannya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan? Apa kau merasa kasihan padanya?"

Siwon seketika itu terdiam.

'_Kasihan?'_

'_Tidak.'_

'_Ini bukan perasaan kasihan.'_

'_Tapi-..'_

Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat di dalam pikirannya.

Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia rasakan ini? Siwon tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"B-baiklah.. Aku-.. Besok aku akan mengirimnya ke panti asuhan."

Siwon hanya bisa berkata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah Hyukjae pamit pulang, Siwon kembali ke apartemennya. Ia merasa begitu lelah. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia ketahui.

Saat membuka pintu, Siwon mendapati pemandangan dimana sosok mungil sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil melipat kakinya di depan dada. Teddy bear nya diapit diantara kaki dan dadanya, dan mata sayu nya memandang lurus ke arah layar TV.

Sesekali ia menguap, sambil mengusap matanya yang sudah terasa berat. Melihat hal itu, Siwon segera menghampirinya.

"Hey.. kau sudah mengantuk.. Ayo tidur.."

Kyunnie menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang entah kenapa terdengar berbeda, tak seperti biasanya, kali ini terdengar lebih lembut, dan ternyata itu suara Daddy nya. Kyunnie tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah layar TV.

"Daddy .. Kyunnie ingin naik kuda itu .."

Siwon melirik sebentar pada gerombolan kuda yang sedang berlari di padang rumput, lalu kembali memandangi wajah Kyunnie. Mata Kyunnie tampak bersinar menatap kuda-kuda itu. Mata sendu itu memancarkan sebuah harapan.

Kemudian secara spontan, Siwon berlutut di lantai dan munundukkan badannya. Kedua telapak tangannya sebagai penompang tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuda yang satu ini? Kau mau?"

Kyunnie yang melihat Daddy nya yang sudah berpose layaknya seekor kuda pun langsung melompat ke atas punggung Siwon.

"Yay! Kyunnie naik kuda..!"

Kyunnie bersorak kegirangan.

"Ayo _Horsie_, kita lari dengan kencang..! Hup! Hup!"

Kyunnie menepuk pundak Siwon, memintanya agar segera berjalan.

Siwon pun hanya menuruti perintah Kyunnie.

Kyunnie merekatkan lengannya erat pada leher Siwon, ketika Siwon mulai merangkak menuju kamar.

"Kita sudah sampai..! Ayo turun.."

Siwon telah berhenti tepat di tepi ranjang.

"Satu putaran lagi Daddy ~.. Kyunnie mau satu putaran lagi .."

Kyunnie tidak mau melepaskan dekapan lengannya di leher Siwon.

"Baiklah, hanya satu putaran lagi .."

Rengekan Kyunnie benar-benar membuat Siwon tidak bisa menolak.

Setelah melakukan apa yang Kyunnie inginkan, Siwon kembali berhenti dan menyuruh Kyunnie untuk segera turun, tapi sepertinya Kyunnie masih belum puas.

"Tidak mau Daddy .. Kyunnie tidak mau turun .."

Kyunnie semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey gendut .. Aku sudah lelah membawamu! Kau tahu.. kau ini berat sekali..!"

Siwon pura-pura menggerutu. Padahal sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa berat, tubuh mungil Kyunnie hanya seperti sehelai bulu di atas punggungnya.

"Ugghhh .. Daddy! Jangan panggil Kyunnie gendut..!"

Kyunnie marah mendengar Daddy nya memanggilnya gendut. Ia pun segera turun dan melompat ke atas kasur. Kyunnie mengerucutkan bibirnya, melipat tangannya di atas dada, sambil menyatukan kedua alisnya.

Siwon yang melihat ekspresi Kyunnie saat sedang marah hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia sangat kagum, bagaimana pun ekspresi yang Kyunnie buat, anak itu akan selalu terlihat manis.

"Hanya bercanda .. Jangan marah .."

Siwon mengusap rambut Kyunnie pelan.

Kyunnie merasakan kelembutan dari setiap sentuhan telapak tangan Siwon di atas kepalanya. Sentuhan Siwon membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Besok kau akan mengendarai kuda yang sebenarnya.."

Kyunnie langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"B-benarkah?!"

Kyunnie masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Hm-mm.."

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seketika itu juga, Kyunnie melompat kegirangan. Ia melompat-lompat di atas kasur sambil berteriak gembira.

"Hore! Kyunnie akan naik kuda!"

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyunnie, Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa. Tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut merasakan perasaan senang yang dialami Kyunnie.

"Daddy.. Bolehkah Pom Pom ikut?"

Kyunnie tiba-tiba menghentikan atraksi lompatnya.

"Pom Pom? Siapa Pom Pom?"

Wajah Siwon tampak bingung. Ia tak begitu paham apa maksud Kyunnie.

Kyunnie kemudian mengarahkan boneka teddy bear nya tepat di depan wajah Siwon.

"Ini Pom Pom, Daddy.. Pom Pom adalah teman Kyunnie .."

Kyunnie tersenyum lebar saat mengenalkan teddy bear kesayangannya pada Siwon.

.

.

.

Kini dua orang manusia telah terbaring di bawah hangatnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Daddy .. Maukah Daddy membacakan dongeng untuk Kyunnie malam ini?"

Kyunnie hanya bisa menatap punggung Siwon yang lagi-lagi menghadap dirinya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau.."

Siwon yang sejak tadi membelakangi Kyunnie sudah berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena cahaya lampu yang tidak dimatikan, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tak tenang.

"Tapi.. aku bisa bernyanyi."

Tiba-tiba Siwon membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyunnie yang sejak tadi meringkuk di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyunnie langsung mengangguk keras.

Siwon pun berdeham, sebelum mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk Kyunnie.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star ~ ..."_

"Daddy .. bukan seperti itu!"

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie menginterupsi.

"Tapi seperti ini .."

"_Twinkle twinkle little star ~..."_

Kyunnie yang mendengar nada sumbang dari bibir Siwon segera memperbaiki nyanyiannya. Anak kecil itu dengan bangganya mencoba mengajari Siwon bagaimana nada yang benar.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku tahu.. Tadi itu baru pemanasan. Kau tahu, aku ini pernah mendapat juara pertama kontes menyanyi saat di sekolah dasar."

Siwon terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia memang tidak pandai bernyanyi. Apalagi ia tidak mau terlihat tidak keren di depan sosok mungil satu ini.

Siwon sekali lagi berdeham sebelum mengambil nada. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star ~..."_

"_How I wonder what you are ~..."_

"_Up above the world so high ~..."_

"_Like a diamond in the nigth ~..."_

Kyunnie begitu menikmati nyanyian yang ditembangkan oleh Daddy nya. Meski suara Siwon tidak begitu merdu, meski nadanya salah, tapi kali ini Kyunnie hanya diam saja. Dia tidak peduli seberapa buruk nyanyian Daddy nya, karena baginya nyanyian itu adalah nyanyian terindah yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Nyanyian Daddy nya mengalun merdu di telinganya, menyusup ke dalam hatinya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam sebuah mimpi.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star ~ ..."_

"_How I wonder what you are~ ..."_

Siwon menatap lekat sosok mungil yang kini telah tertidur di hadapannya. Matanya yang sayu telah terpejam erat. Sebelah tangan kecilnya merayap di bawah pipinya. Sebelahnya lagi mendekap erat boneka kesayangannya. Rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan lengket pada dahinya yang lembap.

Siwon mencoba memahami sosok mungil ini.

Bagaimana bisa anak semanis ini hidup sendirian?

Apa yang dipikirkannya saat berjalan sendirian di jalanan?

Siwon seakan terhipnotis, matanya tak berhenti memandangi wajah tanpa dosa itu. Wajah itu terlihat begitu tenang dan damai, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa khawatir terbias di sana. Seulas senyum kecil pun terukir di bibirnya yang ranum. Senyum yang selalu berhasil melelehkan hati Siwon. Seperti secangkir cokelat hangat yang selalu ia nikmati di pagi hari.

Tapi kemudian hati Siwon kembali terasa perih.

Apakah besok ekspresi wajah yang ia lihat malam ini akan tetap sama?

Apakah setelah malam ini berakhir, senyuman itu akan menghilang?

.

.

.

"Kenapa Daddy tidak ikut?"

Kyunnie memasang wajah cemberut saat mengetahui bahwa Siwon tidak bisa menemaninya untuk pergi ke peternakan kuda.

"Daddy mu harus menghadiri rapat di kantor.."

Hyukjae mencoba mencari alasan untuk membela Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Daddy tidak datang rapat?"

Kyunnie bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kalau tidak datang rapat, Daddy mu akan kena marah. Apa kau mau melihat Daddy mu kena marah?"

Jawab Hyukjae bohong.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Hyukjae, Kyunnie segera menggeleng keras.

"Tidak. Kyunnie tidak mau.."

Siwon hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak punya sedikit pun keberanian untuk menatap sepasang mata yang kini tengah lekat memandanginya. Sepasang mata yang penuh dengan kecerian dan ketulusan. Siwon takut, saat menatap mata itu, ia akan berubah pikiran.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi.. Paman Hyukkie yang akan menemani Kyunnie.."

Hyukjae yang mengerti perasaan yang sedang dirasakan Siwon saat ini segera mengajak Kyunnie untuk pergi.

Sebenarnya Siwon lah yang meminta Hyukjae untuk menemani Kyunnie. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena ia tidak bisa. Ia takut tidak bisa melakukan semua sesuai apa yang sudah direncanakan. Karena bagaimana pun juga, separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa tindakan yang ia lakukan ini salah. Ini tidak lah benar.

Kyunnie hendak menyusul Hyukjae yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu, tapi sebelum itu, seperti biasa, ia menarik ujung jas Siwon, mengisyaratkannya untuk menunduk.

Siwon benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi seperti ada magnet yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya sehingga ia pun mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyunnie.

"_Bye-bye_ Daddy .. Kyunnie sayang Daddy .."

Sepasang tangan mungil itu pun mendekap erat Siwon, menghantarkan kehangatan dari hati yang mungil, kehangatan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Siwon.

Setelah cukup lama, Siwon merasakan dekapan itu melonggar, hingga akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas. Perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan pun menghilang, hanya tinggal perasaan hampa dan dingin.

Kaki kecil itu pun perlahan menjauh, hingga sosok mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu. Siwon tak akan melihatnya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

_Apa kabar lovely readers :D_

_Maaf ya updatenya agak lama ^^ makasih buat yg udah bersedia nunggu ^^_

_umm.. di chapter ini, Hyukjae mulai muncul.._

_tp maaf ya kalo karakternya di sini agak evil. tapi saya suka banget kalo Eunhyuk sama Kyunnie berantem, trus Hyuk nya kalah.. kkkk~_

_makasih banyak yg udah kasih review. saya seneng banget liat bnyak readers yg bersedia review._

_makasih juga buat yg follow n jadiin ff ini favorit ^^_

_nantikan terus chapter selanjutnya ya :)_

_n mungkin dlm wktu dekat ini saya akan update I'm Not That Cinderella._

_thanks n take care dears :D_


	6. Chapter 5

Kyunnie mengedarkan pandangannya. Alisnya mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapati apa yang ia inginkan.

"Paman Hyukkie.. Mana kudanya?"

Kyunnie mendongak pada laki-laki di sebelahnya, menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Itu mereka.. Ada banyak kan~.."

Hyukjae menunjuk pada sebuah komedi putar.

"Tapi itu hanya kuda mainan.."

Kyunnie menggerutu kesal sambil melipat bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hyukjae malah membawanya ke taman hiburan, bukannya ke peternakan kuda.

"Apa bedanya? Bukankah mereka juga sama-sama kuda?"

Hyukjae hanya menyengir. Ada parasaan senang saat melihat kekesalan di wajah Kyunnie. Sepertinya ia berhasil balas dendam setelah apa yang telah Kyunnie lakukan padanya kemarin.

Tapi sepertinya Hyukjae terlalu meremehkan Kyunnie. Bocah _evil_ ini memiliki terlalu banyak ide nakal di kepalanya.

"Paman Hyukkie.. Jangan menyengir seperti itu .."

Kyunnie menatap tajam Hyukjae yang hanya cengar-cengir.

"Memangnya kenpa?"

Tanya Hyukjae santai.

"Paman terlihat seperti kuda .."

Seketika itu juga rasanya mata Hyukjae hendak melompat keluar.

"Apaaa?!"

Kyunnie menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hyukjae, sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang masih membeku seperti patung.

"Hugh.. dasar orang aneh!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae merasakan mual di perutnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar.

"Cukup .. sudah cukup.. Aku menyerah .."

Hyukjae memohon. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ini sudah putaran yang kelima, dan ia yakin ia akan mati jika harus melakukan satu putaran lagi.

Mengapa Hyukjae bisa seperti ini? Apa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah Kyunnie.

Kyunnie memaksa Hyukjae untuk menemaninya naik komidi putar. Mungkin bagi Kyunnie hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi Hyukjae. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling.

Kyunnie hanya tersenyum polos ke arah Hyukjae, tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah

"Paman Hyukkie, Kyunnie mau ke sana .."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hyukjae, Kyunnie langsung menarik lengannya. Membawanya pada seorang penjual permen kapas.

"Paman Hyukkie.. Belikan Kyunnie tiga permen kapas .."

Kyunnie menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hyukjae, membujuknya agar menuruti permintaan Kyunnie.

"Tiga? Banyak sekali .. Dasar rakus..!"

Meski menggerutu, tapi Hyukjae tetap mengabulkan keinginan Kyunnie. Siapa pun tidak akan bisa menolak kalau Kyunnie sudah memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Terima kasih Paman Hyukkie .."

Kyunnie tersenyum manis saat menerima tiga permen kapas berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggiurkan dari Hyukjae.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

Hyukjae bertanya pada Kyunnie yang kini tengah sibuk memegang tiga permen kapas. Semua tangannya penuh dengan permen kapas.

"Bukan .. Semua ini bukan untuk Kyunnie saja .."

Hyukjae tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kyunnie.

"Satu untuk Daddy .."

Kyunnie mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menunjuk salah satu permen kapas yang ada di tangannya.

"Satu lagi untuk Kyunnie .."

Hyukjae terus saja memperhatikan Kyunnie.

"Dan yang terakhir untuk paman Hyukkie .."

Kyunnie memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menyodorkan salah satu permen kapas ke arah Hyukjae. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibirnya.

Hyukjae tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyeruak di hatinya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anak tanpa dosa ini?

Sementara itu, Kyunnie mulai melumat permen kapas di genggamannya, sambil sesekali tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae, memamerkan deretan giginya yang kini berwarna merah muda karena permen kapas.

.

.

.

Sesekali Hyukjae yang sedang menyetir melirik sosok yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Kaki mungilnya yang menggantung dari kursi penumpang diayun-ayunkannya. Matanya melihat ke arah jendela mobil, menikmati pemandangan selama perjalanan. Samar-samar, terdengar senandung dari bibir tipisnya. Meski pelan, tapi Hyukjae bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Itu lagu _Twinkle Twinkle_.

Kyunnie sama sekali tidak tahu kemana sebenarnya ia akan dibawa. Hanya perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan. Bisa bermain komidi putar dan membeli permen kapas adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa mungkin hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan merasakan hal semacam ini.

Meski terlihat fokus ke jalan, Hyukjae sebenarnya merasa resah. Pikirannya terus bergelut dengan hatinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan hal ini, tapi bukankah ini untuk kebaikan sahabatnya? Hyukjae ingin yang terbaik untuk Siwon.

Seharusnya, sejak awal Hyukjae langsung saja membawa Kyunnie ke panti asuhan. Siwon tidak perlu menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan Kyunnie ke peternakan kuda, sehingga ia tidak akan merasa bersalah seperti ini. Tapi Siwon bilang Kyunnie ingin naik kuda. Siwon ingin memberikan kenangan yang baik untuk Kyunnie. Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi hadiah perpisahan.

"Kita dimana paman Hyukkie?"

Kyunnie menatap aneh sebuah bangunan di depannya.

"Kau akan segera tahu."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Kemudian, beberapa wanita yang tampak mengenakan pakaian suster datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Kyunnie.."

Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan ramah.

Kyunnie merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Kyunnie.. ikutlah dengan ibu suster."

Kyunnie segera menggenggam erat lengan Hyukjae, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mau pergi.

Hyukjae pun berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sosok mungil ini.

"Masuklah ke dalam gedung itu. Di sana akan ada banyak teman. Kau bisa bermain dengan mereka. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Kyunnie tidak peduli. Ia tidak membutuhkan teman. Ia hanya membutuhkan Daddy nya.

"Kyunnie tidak mau.. Kyunnie ingin pulang."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membujuk Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie anak pintar .. Apa kau menyayangi Daddy mu?"

Kyunnie mengangguk keras. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Kyunnie sangat mencintai Daddy nya.

"Kalau kau sayang Daddy mu, kau harus masuk ke dalam."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyunnie segera menghampiri para suster yang sudah menantinya sejak tadi. Tapi, sebelum mereka membawa Kyunnie masuk, tiba-tiba Kyunnie kembali berlari ke arah Hyukjae.

"Apakah nanti Daddy akan menjemput Kyunnie?"

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyunnie. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya bahwa Siwon tidak akan menjemputnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Kyunnie.

Untung saja para suster segera memanggil Kyunnie.

"Ayo Kyunnie .. teman-teman sudah menunggumu di dalam.."

Kyunnie menolehkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia pun melangkah mengikuti ketiga suster itu. Sambil terus melangkah, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali ke arah Hyukjae.

"Bye bye Paman Hyukkie .."

Senyuman itu lagi-lagi mengembang di bibirnya, sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terpaku menatap kepergian Kyunnie. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

.

.

.

Siwon manatap tumpukan berkas di atas meja kerjanya. Meski demikian, tatapan itu kosong. Pikirannya terjebak pada satu sosok yang selama dua hari terakhir ini hadir dalam hidupnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak tahu ujung pangkalnya terus mengusik pikirannya.

Kenapa dari semua anak kecil yang ada di dunia ini, Siwon harus bertemu dengan anak itu? Kenapa dari semua pria yang ada di jalanan kota Seoul malam itu, Siwon lah yang ditakdirkan untuk ditemuinya? Meski berusaha sekuat apa pun, meski mencari sejauh mungkin, tapi Siwon tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

Tapi satu hal yang Siwon yakini, seandainya saja anak itu bukan bertemu dengannya melainkan pria lain, mungkin anak itu tidak harus berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin saja pria itu akan menjaganya dengan baik. Karena mungkin hanya Siwon yang tega melakukan hal sekejam ini.

Siwon kini berjalan ke arah jendela. Matanya menerawang langit biru yang terpantul di kaca. Siwon sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia menatap langit. Biasanya, saat hatinya tak tenang, Siwon akan menatap langit biru. Hal itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi sejak kapan ia tak melakukan rutinitas itu?

Dan hari ini, Siwon kembali menatap langit. Bukankah itu berarti ia sedang merasa tak tenang? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah masalah sudah terselesaikan? Seharusnya Siwon merasa lega.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Siwon dari lamunannya. Tapi Siwon tak berniat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya .."

Ternyata Hyukjae yang datang. Dengan ragu ia melangkah memasuki ruang kerja atasannya itu. Tapi Hyukjae tak mendapat respon apapun dari laki-laki itu. Siwon hanya diam menatap ke luar jendela.

Hyukjae sedih melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia membenci ekspresi wajah Siwon saat ini. Ekspresi yang ia lihat saat Siwon ditinggalkan Ibu dan kekasihnya.

"Ini permen kapas untukmu. Dia berpesan kalau kau harus memakannya sampai habis. Katanya rasanya sangat enak. Dia juga memberiku satu, tapi aku sudah memakannya saat perjalanan pulang."

Hyukjae meletakkan permen kapas di atas meja Siwon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan di lontarkan oleh temannya itu, Hyukjae segera melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia menatap langit. Hyukjae mengerti bahwa saat ini Siwon membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Setelah mendengar bahwa pintu telah ditutup. Siwon membalikkan badannya. Melirik ke arah meja kerjanya. Di atasnya tergeletak sebuah permen kapas. Meski sedikit ragu, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambilnya. Sejenak Siwon memandangi permen kapas itu. Kenapa anak itu melakukan semua ini? Apa ia pikir dengan ini Siwon akan berubah pikiran? Tidak. Siwon tidak akan berubah pikiran. Ia sudah sangat yakin akan keputusannya.

Perlahan Siwon membuka bungkus permen kapas tersebut, lalu ia julurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh permukaan lembut berwarna pink itu. Rasa manis seketika lumer di mulutnya, meresap di atas permukaan lidahnya.

Seulas senyuman kecil pun terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

_'Permen kapas yang sangat manis. Sama seperti dirimu..'_

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, Siwon berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju apartemennya. Langkahnya terasa berat. Pandangannya pun mulai memudar. Siwon sangat lelah. Ia hanya ingin segera mengakhiri hari yang begitu melelahkan ini.

Kini Siwon telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Setelah gagang pintu ditarik, pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang tampak sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada sosok itu lagi di sana. Siwon tak melihatnya lagi. Ia yang biasanya akan menunggu kepulangan Siwon hingga tertidur di depan pintu karena kelelahan. Ia yang akan tersenyum dan memeluk erat saat Siwon datang. Dan ia yang akan mengatakan _"Selamat datang Daddy .. Kyunnie merindukan Daddy .."_, Siwon tak akan pernah melihat sosok itu lagi.

Siwon meggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk melangkah menuju kamar tidur. Ia longgarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya, memberi sedikit ruang bagi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu menyiksa sejak kepergian anak itu. Bukankah baru tadi pagi ia melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali Siwon tak melihat sosok itu. Bukankah baru saja lengan mungil itu mendekapnya erat? Tapi Siwon sudah merindukan kehangatan dari dekapan itu.

Rindu? Ya, Siwon merindukan sosok itu. Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, aromanya, dekapannya, ciumannya, Siwon merindukan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Siwon akhirnya merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di permukaan kasur. Namun, sebelum memejamkan mata, Siwon melirik sebentar ke sisi samping tempat tidurnya, tempat dimana biasanya sebuah tubuh mungil meringkuk di sana. Matanya yang indah tertutup rapat. Bulu mata lentiknya tampak indah menghiasi bingkai matanya. Tangan mungilnya mendekap erat sebuah boneka teddy bear. Rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan jatuh menutupi kening dan telinganya. Pipinya yang gempal dihiasi semburat merah karena udara hangat. Sangat indah. Keindahan yang pernah Siwon lihat di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tapi kini Siwon sudah kehilangan keindahan itu.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sebuah bantal di sampingnya. Siwon mendekap bantal itu, membenamkan wajahnya di sana, dan menghirup aromanya. Aroma itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi Siwon. Aroma susu strawberry.

Siwon semakin erat mendekap bantal itu, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang meskipun tak sama seperti apa yang pernah diberikan dari sosok mungil itu, tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk mengobati perasaan rindunya.

Perlahan Siwon merasakan pipinya mulai basah. Siwon menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Ibu Suster, kenapa Daddy belum datang?"

Kyunnie bertanya pada salah satu suster panti asuhan tempatnya berada yang saat ini tengah membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Tapi karena tak ada jawaban yang didengarnya, Kyunnie kembali bertanya.

"Kapan Daddy akan menjemput Kyunnie, Ibu Suster?"

Matanya memelas, menuntut sebuah jawaban yang bisa menjelaskan semua rasa cemasnya. Cukup satu jawaban, setidaknya itu bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Kyunnie .. ini sudah larut malam. Kau harus segera tidur. Besok kita akan melakukan banyak kegiatan menyenangkan."

Wanita itu mengusap rambut ikal Kyunnie dengan lembut. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia takut akan menyakiti anak ini. Hatinya pasti akan terluka.

"Kyunnie tidak mau. Kyunnie mau pulang .."

Kyunnie menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Selamat malam, Kyunnie.. Mimpi indah.."

Tanpa berniat menjawab, sang suster pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Kyunnie yang masih terus bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Pom Pom .. Kenapa semua orang hanya diam saja? Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab?"

Kyunnie yang frustasi kemudian bertanya pada teddy bear yang tak pernah lepas dari dekapannya. Walaupun ia juga tetap tidak akan mendapat jawaban darinya.

Hati Kyunnie semakin gusar. Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Hey, anak cengeng! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?!"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari seberang tempat tidur Kyunnie. Pemiliknya adalah seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gendut di sudut kamar yang usianya sedikit lebih tua dari Kyunnie.

"Daddy mu tidak akan pernah datang kemari."

Anak itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Kyunnie tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan anak itu.

"Tentu saja karena ia sudah membuangmu. Dia tidak akan menjemputmu."

Mata Kyunnie seketika melebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tak beraturan.

"Pembohong! Kau bohong!"

Kyunnie berteriak pada anak laki-laki itu. Ia tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Daddy nya tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Daddy nya tidak akan pernah membuangnya.

Kyunnie pun sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi tertahan di ujung matanya. Ia mulai menangis sesenggukan. Pipinya basah oleh air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Kyunnie memeluk erat teddy bearnya. Rasa takut dan cemas mulai menguasai dirinya.

Di sela tangisannya, Kyunnie berbisik pelan. Memanggil seseorang yang begitu di cintainya, berharap orang itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Daddy .."

"Daddy .."

.

.

.

Siwon merapatkan blazernya. Angin berhembus begitu dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jembatan Sungan Han. Siwon juga tidak mengerti kenapa di malam yang dingin ini, ia bukannya menghangatkan diri di dalam apartemennya, tapi malah ada di sini. Siwon mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia merasa seperti pernah melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Rasanya ia sudah pernah ada pada suasana yang seperti ini. Tapi kapan? Siwon tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan pelan. Betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di pinggir jembatan tengah menangis sambil melipat kakinya di depan dada. Anak itu mengubur wajahnya di lengannya. Sebuah boneka yang tak asing bagi Siwon tersandar di sampingnya.

"Kyunnie ..?"

Siwon bergumam pelan saat menyadari sosok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyunnie?! Kaukah itu?"

Siwon berteriak agar anak laki-laki itu mendengarnya. Siwon pun mulai panik ketika tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun. Anak itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian samar-samar Siwon mendengar anak itu berkata di sela tangisannya.

"Daddy jahat .."

"Daddy jahat .."

Anak itu mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Siwon pun segera membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata anak itu benar-benar Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie .. apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Siwon hendak melangkah mendekati Kyunnie, namun sperti ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Siwon. Kedua mata sayu itu menatap lekat mata Siwon.

"Selamat tinggal Daddy .."

Kyunnie tersenyum tipis, tapi senyum itu bukan senyum yang biasa Siwon lihat. Senyum itu penuh akan kepedihan dan keputusasaan, senyum itu membuat Siwon takut.

Kyunnie memutar badannya menghadap Sungai Han. Siwon pun segera mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kyunnie ! J-jangan !"

Siwon berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Kyunnie menghiraukannya. Tapi Kyunnie tetap tak mempedulikannya. Siwon pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berlari mendekati Kyunnie, tapi kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kyunnie ! Jangan !"

"Kyunnie !"

"Kyunnie !"

Nafas Siwon tersengal-sengal. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Siwon memandangi sekitarnya sejenak. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Masih dengan memakai pakaian kerjanya, Siwon tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Namun, belum sempat menstabilkan nafasnya, Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, bergegas mengambil kunci mobil. Sambil berlari menuju ke parkiran, Siwon menghubungi seseorang.

"Katakan padaku kemana kau membawanya?"

"Ku bilang kemana kau membawanya!?"

.

.

.

Kyunnie kini telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Matanya sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

Lalu, samar-samar terdengar suara bisikan memanggil namanya pelan. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Itu suara Daddy nya.

"Daddy?"

Kyunnie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Memandangi sosok pria yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Apakah ini benar Daddy? Apa Kyunnie sedang bermimpi?"

Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi pria itu. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Tidak.. Ini bukan mimpi .."

Siwon memandangi wajah mungil di depannya. Wajah yang sangat polos dan indah, bahkan ribuan bunga yang mekar tak dapat menandinginya.

Kyunnie yang menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah Daddy nya, segera memeluk Siwon. Lengan mungil itu melingkar di leher Siwon dengan erat. Kyunnie membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher itu. Menghirup aroma Daddy nya yang membuat hatinya tenang.

Sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya, Kyunnie berbisik pelan.

"Daddy .. kenapa lama sekali ..? Kyunnie sudah menunggu Daddy .."

Siwon hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya berucap lembut.

"Maaf .."

Hanya kata itu yang bisa Siwon ucapkan. Saat ini tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang masih setia memeluknya. Siwon pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok mungil itu.

"Meskipun semua orang bilang kalau Daddy tidak akan datang, tapi Kyunnie percaya bahwa Daddy akan datang. Daddy akan menjemput Kyunnie. Dan ternyata Daddy benar-benar datang, Kyunnie senang sekali.."

Kyunnie melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak bisa diungkapkan betapa bahagianya Kyunnie saat ini. Bisa merasakan Daddy nya memeluknya dengan erat, benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Kyunnie berharap bahwa waktu bisa berhenti sejenak. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf .."

"Maaf .."

Siwon mengulang kata maaf seperti membaca mantra. Tidak ada seorang pun yang paham akan perasaan bersalahnya yang begitu besar. Ia yang bodoh ini telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie merasakan pundaknya basah.

"Daddy .. kenapa Daddy menangis?"

Kyunnie melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Siwon yang kini telah basah oleh air mata.

"Daddy .. Jangan menangis .."

Perlahan jemari mungil itu mengusap kedua pipi Siwon dengan halus. Menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata Siwon. Merasakan kelembutan dari sentuhan jemari itu, membuat hati Siwon semakin perih.

"Tolong jangan menangis, Daddy .."

"Kyunnie sayang Daddy .."

Kyunnie memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Siwon. Berharap kecupannya bisa melenyapkan air mata Daddy nya. Karena Kyunnie tidak ingin melihat Daddy nya menangis. Hatinya terluka melihat setiap tetesan air mata berjatuhan di wajah Daddy nya.

"Terima kasih .."

Siwon tersenyum lembut.

Kini ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia sudah menemukan alasan kenapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan sosok ini.

Itu karena hanya sosok ini yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Bukan hanya menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi juga hidupnya. Kyunnie telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari keterpurukan. Lengan mungil itu telah meraih lengannya, membantunya bangkit dari lubang kepedihan yang sangat dalam. Senyum itu telah membawa kebahagian untuk nya. Kyunnie adalah malaikat penyelamatnya.

Dan Siwon berjanji akan terus bersamanya. Mulai saat ini mereka akan selalu bersama-sama.

"Kyunnie.. Ayo kita pulang .."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_gak tau mau ngomong apa.._

_tapi yang pasti saya seneng banget baca review dari temen2 semuaaa :D_

_makasih banyak ya dear.._

_n semoga chapter kali ini gak mengecewakan ^^_

_take care :D_


	7. Chapter 6

Sang mentari mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya, membiaskan sinar kekuningan pada langit pagi kota Seoul. Orang-orang sudah sibuk memulai aktivitasnya, jalanan kota Seoul pun sudah ramai oleh kendaraan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi dua insan manusia yang kini masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

Siwon sedikit menggeliat saat mendapati seberkas sinar mentari pagi yang menyelinap disela tirai jendela apartemen mengenai matanya. Sebenarnya Siwon masih terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di belakang pundaknya. Ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi Siwon kesulitan bergerak karena ada sesuatu yang mendekapnya begitu erat. Siwon pun menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah perutnya, sebuah tangan mungil melingkar di sana.

Mengetahui bahwa sesuatu yang hangat itu adalah sosok Kyunnie yang tengah tertidur lelap, Siwon pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, tak sedikit pun berniat merubah posisinya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kenyamanan ini lebih lama lagi.

Siwon perlahan menutup matanya kembali, sambil merasakan rasa hangat yang ada di belakang pundaknya yang menembus hingga ke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Daddy .. kenapa semua orang memandangi kita?"

Kyunnie menatap heran orang-orang di sekitarnya, sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Daddy nya yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis .."

Siwon hanya melirik sekilas pada sosok mungil di sebelahnya. Tangan Siwon yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangan Kyunnie semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah ingin mengatakan pada Kyunnie bahwa ia tidak perlu cemas.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyunnie pun melemparkan senyuman kepada orang-orang yang tak berhenti memandanginya. Senyuman yang begitu manis, yang tentu saja membuat hati siapa pun yang melihatnya akan meleleh dalam sekejap.

Mungkin Siwon benar, Kyunnie memang terlalu manis sehingga membuat semua karyawannya tak bisa untuk tidak memandangi Kyunnie. Tapi, tentu saja ada hal lain yang ada di pikiran orang-orang itu saat ini. Melihat sang direktur membawa seorang anak kecil ke perusahaan, bahkan menggandengnya erat, siapa yang tidak akan berpikir macam-macam. Tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin peduli lagi.

Mereka kini telah sampai di ruangan kerja Siwon. Saat melihat tumpukan berkas memenuhi mejanya, Siwon menyadari bahwa hari ini tak ada waktu santai untuknya. Ia harus bekerja keras agar bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu.

"Kyunnie.. Daddy punya banyak pekerjaan. Jadi Kyunnie jangan mengganggu Daddy. Duduklah dengan mantap di sana. Jadilah anak yang baik, mengerti?"

Siwon menunjuk ke arah sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Mengerti, Daddy .."

Kyunnie mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju sofa itu. Ia segera duduk manis di atasnya, sambil mendekap teddy bearnya yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya.

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Kyunnie. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Siwon baru saja duduk di atas kursinya, hendak membuka dokumen di hadapannya, namun seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Choi Siwon ..! Apa kau sudah gila.. huh?!"

Orang itu melebarkan matanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Gila? Siapa yang gila?"

Siwon hanya menjawab santai. Tanpa perlu melihat, Siwon sudah tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Saat kau menghubungiku semalam, aku sudah punya firasat kau akan menjemputnya kembali. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa anak itu ke perusahaan. Oh, Tuhan.. Apa kesalahan temanaku satu ini ..?!"

Hyukjae hampir frustasi menghadapi sahabat baiknya ini. Sementara itu, Kyunnie yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sudut ruangan, hanya menatap Hyukjae bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Hyukjae bicarakan. Hyukjae yang menyadari Kyunnie tengah memandanginya pun segera mengecilkan volume suaranya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Kau tahu semua karyawan sedang membicarakanmu di luar sana?"

"Aku tahu."

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Siwon.. aku hanya mengingatkanmu sebagai sahabat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya kau akan menghadapi masalah besar."

Kata-kata Hyukjae berhasil membuat Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyukjae lekat.

"Anak itu hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu."

Hyukjae mengakhiri kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon, hendak melangkah ke luar ruangan.

"Dia bukan beban."

Terdengar nada serius dari ucapan Siwon. Hyukjae pun menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon yang saat ini tengah menatapanya tajam.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun jika kau tak mengetahui apapun."

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata Siwon. Tatapan yang seakan bisa mencabik-cabik hatinya. Sepertinya ia telah membuat Siwon sangat marah.

.

.

.

Dugh..! Dugh..! Dugh..!

Kyunnie menendang-nendang kecil ujung sepatunya pada tepian meja di depannya. Sepertinya Kyunnie sudah mulai bosan, dan kegiatan ini cukup mengobati kebosanannya.

"Kyunnie .. bisakah kau tidak berisik?"

Kyunnie segera menarik kakinya saat mendengar suara Daddy nya.

"Bukan Kyunnie yang melakukannya, Daddy .."

Karena takut Daddy nya akan marah, Kyunnie pun berdalih. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya heran, jelas sekali di ruangan itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Tapi Siwon enggan untuk berdebat. Ia pun segera melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

_Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

"Daddy~~ .."

"Daddy~~~~..."

"Ada apa Kyunnie ..? Daddy kan sudah bilang, jangan ganggu Daddy. Kau lihat kan, Daddy sedang sibuk."

Siwon yang masih saja sibuk dengan dokumennya menggerutu saat mendengar Kyunnie memanggilnya. Sementara Kyunnie yang melihat respon Daddy nya yang tidak mempedulikannya hanya bisa cemberut. Ia sudah benar-benar bosan hanya diam menunggu seperti ini. Ia ingin bermain atau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Kyunnie bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah meja dimana Siwon tengah bekerja di atasnya. Meski sedikit takut bahwa Siwon akan marah, tapi Kyunnie tetap mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Kyunnie perlu sedikit berjinjit agar bisa melihat Daddy nya, entah karena mejanya terlalu tinggi atau karena memang ukuran tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil.

"Ada apa Kyunnie ..?"

Siwon menatap Kyunnie yang sedang menongolkan kepalanya dari balik meja.

"Maaf Daddy .. tapi Pom Pom ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Daddy .."

Kyunnie mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas meja sambil menyodorkan teddy bearnya.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyunnie sebenarnya.

"Pom Pom bilang dia bosan.. Pom Pom ingin main, Daddy .."

Kyunnie berucap sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik teddy bear, tidak berani menatap Siwon.

"Kyunnie sudah bilang kalau Daddy sedang sibuk, tapi Pom Pom tetap memaksa. Sepertinya Pom Pom sudah sangat bosan .."

Kyunnie melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan ragu, masih bersembunyi di balik teddy bearnya. Ia takut Siwon akan marah padanya.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Kyunnie pun kini tertawa keras.

"Kyunnie ~~ .. Kenapa kau ini begitu manis~~ ..!"

Kyunnie yang melihat Daddy nya yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan sangat imut.

.

.

.

"DIEEE..! DIEE..! DIEEEE...!"

"Ugly pig ..! You dieeee...!"

"Kyunnnieee ...! Jangan berisik...!"

Siwon berteriak pada sosok mungil yang kini tengah asyik bermain game ANGRY BIRD.

"_Ooops_..!"

Kyunnie segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya saat menyadari bahwa suaranya terlalu berisik.

"_Ssshh_..! Jangan berisik Pom Pom .."

Kyunnie meletakkan jari telunjuk tepat di bibirnya sambil berbisik pelan pada teddy bear kesayangannya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kyunnie. Namun, belum beberapa menit berselang, Siwon kembali mendengar teriakan nyaring yang memekakkan telinganya.

"YAY! Wohooo...! I GOOOOT IT..! YOU DIE UGLY PIIIGG...!"

Siwon melirik ke arah Kyunnie yang bersorak girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Siwon pun bergumam.

"Apakah sebegitu mengasyikkannya..?"

_30 menit kemudian..._

"OH MY GOOD...! YOU STUPID UGLY PIG...! JUST GET OUT OF MY WAAAYY...!"

Siwon berteriak frustasi di depan laptop. Apalagi yang ia lakukan kalau bukan bermain game ANGRY BIRD. Namun pertanyaannya, kenapa Siwon bisa ikut-ikutan bermain game?

Kyunnie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat kebodohan Daddy nya dalam bermain game. Mungkin Daddy nya memang hebat dalam berbagai hal, kecuali yang satu ini, kemampuannya bermain game seperti anak 5 tahun.

"Daddy .. Sampai kapan Daddy akan terus di level itu ..?"

Kyunnie mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal melihat Daddy nya yang tak juga naik level. Tapi tampaknya Siwon tidak akan menyerah. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh ..

Grrooaaaaallll...!

Siwon seketika menghentikan game nya dan menoleh ke arah Kyunnie.

"Suara apa itu..?"

Kyunnie pun hanya menyengir lebar ke arah Siwon, memperlihatkan deretan giginya sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepertinya ada yang lapar.

.

.

.

Siwon memapah tubuh Kyunnie di lengannya. Kyunnie sudah tertidur lelap bahkan sejak dalam perjalanan pulang, sehingga Siwon harus menggendongnya menuju kasur. Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja membangunkan Kyunnie, tapi Siwon tak tega, Kyunnie tampak begitu lelah.

Setibanya di kamar tidur, Siwon segera menaruh tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur. Siwon melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, seakan takut kalau Kyunnie akan terbangun. Siwon bahkan mengelus rambut Kyunnie agar ia tetap terlelap.

Sebelum meninggalkan Kyunnie, Siwon melepaskan sepatu yang masih melekat di kedua kaki Kyunnie, dan akhirnya Siwon menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu, Siwon masih juga belum beranjak, ia masih menatap wajah Kyunnie yang sedang tertidur. Wajah itu begitu damai.

_'Apa yang sedang ia mimpikan saat ini..?'_

Siwon bertanya dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Siwon pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sosok orang yang paling tak ia harapkan untuk datang.

"A-ayah ..?"

Tubuh Siwon seketika itu membeku. Ia sudah tahu apa tujuan Ayah nya datang kemari. Dan saat itu juga Siwon merasa menyesal telah membawa Kyunnie ke perusahaan.

"Dimana anak itu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Tuan Choi langsung menerobos masuk. Namun, saat ia hendak berjalan ke arah kamar tidur, Siwon segera menghalanginya.

"Siapa yang Ayah maksud?"

Siwon berusaha untuk tetap tenang, padahal hatinya begitu cemas membayangkan apa yang Ayah nya akan lakukan terhadap Kyunnie yang saat ini masih tertidur di kamarnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Siwon. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Sang Ayah tersenyum sinis pada Siwon.

"A-apa yang Ayah inginkan?"

Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya meski saat ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Singkirkan anak itu."

Siwon menatap tajam sang Ayah. Ia sudah tahu betul watak pria di hadapannya ini. Sang Ayah tak akan pernah suka jika perintahnya dibantah. Tapi kali ini, Siwon tidak akan mematuhinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

PLAKKK...!

Sebuah tamparan seketika mendarat di pipi kiri Siwon.

Siwon memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan bengkak, tapi bukan rasa sakit di pipinya yang ia rasakan, melainkan hatinya yang begitu sakit. Ayah yang selalu dihormatinya, dengan begitu teganya menampar wajah anaknya sendiri. Siwon tak menyangka sang Ayah akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar..! Beraninya kau membantah perintahku..!"

Tuan Choi benar-benar marah. Tak ada sedikit pun perasaan bersalah di hatinya setelah menampar sang anak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus segera menyingkirkan anak itu..! Atau ..."

Sang Ayah diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara Siwon dengan was-was menanti apa yang akan diucapkan Ayahnya.

"Atau aku sendiri yang akan menyingkirkannya .."

Siwon melebarkan matanya, menatap nanar sosok sang Ayah yang mulai berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya yang berdiri mematung. Jantung Siwon berdegup kecang, tak beraturan. Perasaan takut pun mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, saat suara Sang Ayah kembali terdengar mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Siwon .."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note:_

_Pendeeek.. pendek banget ya chapternya.. maaf :(_

_maaf juga krna saya selalu kasih masalah buat Daddy Siwon dan Kyunnie.. tapi dgn semakin banyaknya masalah, cinta mrk akan semakin kuat, dan tak akan terpisahkan :)_

_lalu apa yang akan Tuan Choi lakukan untuk menyingkirkan Kyunnie? mampukah Siwon mempertahankan Kyunnie? apakah ia akan dengan mudahnya menyerah?_

_tunggu chapter selanjutnya~_

_dan makasih banyak buat temen2 yg udh nge-follow, nge-favorit, jg nge-review ff ini :D_

_take care my dear ^^_


	8. Chapter 7

"Kyunnie~"

"Kyunnie~~"

Siwon berbisik pelan di telinga Kyunnie yang nampak masih memejamkan mata.

"Bangun Kyunnie~~"

Siwon sesekali meniup mata Kyunnie dengan lembut agar bocah itu segera membuka kedua matanya.

"Kyunnie~~ Kau kan harus pergi sekolah hari ini .. Apa kau mau terlambat pada hari pertamamu sekolah?"

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyunnie masuk sekolah. Siwon tidak ingin Kyunnie hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya, ia ingin Kyunnie bersekolah agar menjadi anak yang cerdas, untuk itu ia mendaftarkannya di salah satu sekolah dasar yang terbaik di Seoul. Menyekolahkan Kyunnie bukan masalah bagi Siwon, tapi yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah bahwa mulai saat ini ia harus bangun lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan Kyunnie dan ia pun harus membangunkan bocah mungil ini setiap paginya.

"Jadi.. kau tidak mau bangun..hmm?"

Siwon menggoda Kyunnie yang masih sama sekali tak menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk segera bangun. Siwon pun akhirnya berhenti berbisik melainkan menggelitik perut Kyunnie dengan jari-jarinya. Dan seketika itu juga Kyunnie langsung tertawa karena geli, namun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Daddy~ Hentikan Daddy~~~ "

Siwon tak akan berhenti sebelum Kyunnie benar-benar bangun.

"Geli Daddy~~~ Hentikan..!"

Kyunnie yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa geli di perutnya pun segera membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

Siwon menghela nafas lega. Ternyata memang membutuhkan sedikit tenaga untuk membangunkan bocah satu ini. Tapi kegiatan ini sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa lelah. Membangun Kyunnie di pagi hari adalah kegiatan favoritnya.

"Daddy nakal sekali..!"

Kyunnie yang kini tampak sebal mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Siwon hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyunnie yang begitu menggemaskan. Rambut ikalnya yang berantakan, matanya yang sedikit sembab, ditambah bibirnya yang sengaja dimuncungkan, membuat Kyunnie begitu tampak menggemaskan. Kyunnie yang baru bangun tidur ini tampak sangat imut.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie ku manis sekali ~~~~ "

Siwon mencubit kedua pipi gempal Kyunnie yang seperti kue donat itu.

"Kyunnie bukan manis, Daddy ..!"

Kyunnie lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Siwon tertawa dengan tingkah imutnya saat sedang sebal.

"Iya.. Iya.. Daddy tau.. Kyunnie itu tampan.."

Siwon kembali merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat di kerah baju Kyunnie. Saat ini Siwon dan Kyunnie tengah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Ini hari pertama Siwon mengantar Kyunnie kee sekolah. Dan itu cukup membuatnya gugup.

"Kyunnie.. Katakan pada Daddy, Kyunnie tampan seperti siapa..hmm?"

Siwon yang masih duduk berjongkok di hadapan Kyunnie pun mengusap rambut Kyunnie yang telah disisir rapi dengan lembut.

"Kyunnie tampan seperti Daddy.. Daddy yang paling tampan di seluruh dunia..!"

Kyunnie tersenyum manis sambil menarik tangannya begitu lebar memperagakan ucapannya. Siwon pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan bocah di depannya.

"Baiklah.. sekarang masuklah ke dalam kelas.. Nanti Daddy akan menjemput Kyunnie sepulang sekolah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum Daddy datang, mengerti..? Kyunnie harus menunggu Daddy.."

Siwon pun menyampirkan sebuah tas kecil di pundak Kyunnie. Tas imut berwarna merah dengan gambar sebuah karakter game yang akhir-akhir ini sering dimainkan oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu, _ANGRY BIRD_. Kyunnie yang memilih sendiri tas itu saat Siwon mengajaknya berbelanja kemarin sepulang dari kantor. Menurut Kyunnie, Siwon mirip _Angry Bird_ saat sedang marah.

"Sampai jumpa, Daddy .."

Seperti biasa, kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyunnie, kegiatan yang tak pernah lupa ataupun bosan dilakukannya, yakni memberi kecupan di pipi kanan Siwon.

"Kyunnie sayang Daddy .."

Tak cukup hanya satu kecupan, Kyunnie pun memberi kecupan satu lagi di pipi kiri Siwon, sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil masuk ke dalam gerbang menuju kelasnya.

Kyunnie menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk membalikkan badannya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki yang masih setia menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Bye Bye Daddy~ ..!"

Siwon membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini hatinya begitu senang. Seperti ada ribuan kembang api yang sedang bermain di hatinya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan, mengantar Kyunnie ke sekolah dan melihat Kyunnie memakai seragam sekolah membuatnya begitu bahagia.

_'Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang Ayah..'_

.

.

.

"Siwon.. Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum terus seperti itu..?"

Hyukjae menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan frustasi. Ia benar-benar menyerah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan si Ayah baru satu ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang bahagia karena ini adalah hari pertama Kyunnie masuk sekolah. Tapi kau sudah sangat berlebihan.."

Hyukjae melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menyantap hidangan di atas piringnya. Kini kedua sahabat itu sedang makan siang di restoran favorit Siwon. Mereka memang sudah biasa menghabiskan makan siang berdua di sini.

"Kau tidak bisa bayangkan Hyukjae.. Betapa manisnya Kyunnie saat mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ternyata ada makhluk semanis itu di dunia ini.. "

Senyuman lebar masih setia mengembang di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Belum lagi saat kau melihatnya berlari menuju kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Kyunnie begitu imut seperti bola bekel.. "

Siwon tertawa ketika membayangkan Kyunnie yang sedang memakai seragam bermain bersama teman-temannya di sekolah. Sebenarnya Siwon juga sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan ada anak nakal yang mengganggunya di sekolah? Atau malah Kyunnie yang menjahili teman-temannya? Siwon kembali tertawa membayangkan Kyunnie yang sangat manis itu berbuat evil.

_'Ah.. Itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajah imutmu.."_

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat melihat tingkah Siwon yang seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tahu Hyukjae..? Kyunnie bahkan mengatakan kalau aku adalah yang paling tampan di dunia ini.."

Kali ini Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan lesung pipinya. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat mengingat kata-kata Kyunnie yang menjadi favoritnya. Ada perasaan bangga yang meluap-luap memenuhi hatinya. Dan itu membuat hati Siwon meletup-letup dengan dasyatnya.

"_Huh_..Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Siwon.."

Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi.

"Umm..ngomong-ngomong.. Aku minta maaf tentang kemarin.."

Tampak raut menyesal di wajah Hyukjae ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin saat di kantor.

"Maaf?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"A-Aku.. tidak bermaksud-.. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Hyukjae menyadarkan Siwon akan Ayahnya. Hatinya kembali terasa perih tatkala teringat saat kemarin sang Ayah datang ke apartemennya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Karena yang seharusnya kau cemaskan adalah Kyunnie.."

Tak bisa ditutupi, wajah Siwon saat ini tampak begitu cemas. Perasaan takut itu mulai muncul lagi. Ia sangat khawatir jika Ayahnya akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kyunnie.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menjadi paman yang baik untuknya.."

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar ucapan sosok di hadapannya yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"S-siwon.. Kau mau kemana?"

Hyukjae terkejut melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus menjemput Kyunnie.."

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan makan siangmu.."

"Aku tidak ingin Kyunnie menunggu terlalu lama.."

.

.

.

Kini Siwon sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Kyunnie. Di sana sudah banyak orang tua yang datang untuk menjemput anaknya. Para orang tua pun tak luput memandangi Siwon yang berdiri menanti. Maklum saja, wajah Siwon masih tampak terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang Ayah. Tapi, pasti Kyunnie sangat bangga memiliki Ayah yang tampan dan masih muda seperti dirinya. Siwon pun tersenyum kecil saat berpikir demikian.

Siwon sudah cukup lama menunggu, bahkan sekolah sudah mulai tampak sepi. Sepertinya semua murid sudah pulang, tapi ia masih belum melihat Kyunnie. Siwon pun mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Karena cemas, ia langsung menuju kelas. Di sana Siwon melihat seorang wanita yang merupakan wali kelas Kyunnie.

"Permisi.. Apa Ibu melihat Kyunnie?"

Siwon berjalan mendekati sosok wanita yang tampak merapikan beberapa mainan yang berserakan di lantai kelas.

"Kyunnie..? Oh, Kyunnie sudah pulang, Pak.."

Jantung Siwon seketika berdegup kencang saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang menjemput Kyunnie, dia mengatakan kalau Ayah Kyunnie tidak bisa menjemput, jadi-.. Hey, Pak ..?!"

Tanpa menunggu sang guru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon segera berlari meninggalkannya. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan wanita itu memanggilnya. Ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi, siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Dan itu membuatnya sangat panik. Ia benar-benar takut akan terjadi hal yang tak ia harapkan. Ia takut Kyunnie akan terluka. Jantung Siwon pun berdegup semakin kencang, hingga ia bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Seharusnya Siwon sudah bisa menebaknya. Seharusnya Siwon tidak meninggalkan Kyunnie, melainkan menemaninya hingga pulang sekolah. Atau setidaknya Siwon datang lebih awal menjemputnya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Rasa amarah, cemas, takut, semua bercampur aduk di dalam kepala Siwon, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, kecuali Kyunnie. Hanya Kyunnie. Siwon pun bergegas memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menemui seseorang yang ada di balik semua ini.

Selama perjalanan, tubuh Siwon bergetar begitu hebat, bibirnya pun tak berhenti mengucapkan satu nama..

"Kyunnie.."

"Kyunnie.."

.

.

.

"Apa anak itu sudah bersamamu?"

Tuan Choi sedang tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang yang ada di ujung telepon.

"Kalau begitu, bawa dia ke tempat yang aman. Jangan sampai Tuan Muda Siwon menemukannya.."

Tepat pada saat Tuan Choi menutup teleponnya, seseorang mendobrak masuk pintu ruangannya dengan keras.

"Ah, Siwon.. Aku sudah menebak kalau kau pasti akan datang menemuiku.."

Tuan Choi berucap dengan santai, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dimana Kyunnie..?!"

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan emosinya yang hendak membuncah.

"Hey.. tenanglah..jangan terburu-buru.. duduk lah dulu.. Kau pasti lelah karena tergesa-gesa kemari.."

Dengan raut wajah yang begitu tenang, sang Ayah menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada di depan mejanya, mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

"Katakan padaku dimana kau membawa Kyunnie..?!"

Siwon memukul permukaan meja kerja sang Ayah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Siwon sudah tidak bisa mentolerir perbuatan Ayahnya kali ini.

Sementara Tuan Choi hanya memandangi anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan semarah ini. Tapi, Tuan Choi berusaha tetap bersikap tenang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini..?"

Siwon terkekeh sinis mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Ayah.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya sampai kapan Ayah akan terus mengganggu hidupku..?!"

Siwon berteriak sangat kencang hingga urat di lehernya nampak bermunculan.

"Siwon.. kau tahu, tindakanmu ini akan menghancurkan masa depanmu..?!"

Tuan Choi pun mulai naik darah melihat sikap Siwon yang mulai kelewat batas.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal asal usul anak itu.. Bagaimana mungkin kau ingin mengasuh anak gelandangan seperti itu..?!"

"Hentikaaannn..!"

Sang Ayah seketika terdiam. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Siwon begitu marah.

Siwon memang tidak bisa menahan diri lagi saat sang Ayah mengatakan Kyunnie sebagai anak gelandangan. Bagaimana bisa sang Ayah mengatakan hal sekejam itu? Kyunnie bukan gelandangan. Kyunnie adalah malaikat. Tuhan telah mengirimkan Kyunnie untuknya. Kyunnie terlahirkan untuk bertemu dirinya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun juga menyakiti Kyunnie. Meski ia harus bertaruh nyawa, Siwon akan melakukannya demi Kyunnie.

"Aku-.. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintah Ayah. Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan berdiam diri lagi..!"

Mata Siwon masih lekat menatap mata sang Ayah.

"Aku tidak akan hanya berdiam diri melihat orang yang kucintai direbut dariku..! Aku tidak seperti Ayah yang hanya berdiam diri melihat Ibu pergi bersama pria lain..!"

Tuan Choi seketika melebarkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir anaknya sendiri.

PLAKKKK!

Untuk kedua kalinya, Tuan Choi menampar wajah anaknya sendiri.

"K-Kau.. Kau sama seali tak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu pada Ayah..!"

Tangan kanan Tuan Choi bergetar. Ia sungguh tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Memukul Siwon, bahkan untuk kedua kalinya, bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi Tuan Choi tak punya pilihan lain, ia hanya ingin Siwon menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu salah.

Perasaan sakit dirasakan oleh keduanya. Mereka berdua, ayah dan anak, sama-sama terluka.

Siwon tiba-tiba menjatuhkan lulutnya di lantai.

Siwon berlutut di hadapan sang Ayah.

"K-Kumohon Ayah.. Bawa Kyunnie kembali padaku.."

Siwon memohon pada sang Ayah. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Siwon sudah lelah berdebat, kali ini biarlah ia menurunkan egonya. Siwon rela memelas, bahkan bersujud di kaki sang Ayah, semua akan ia lakukan, asal Kyunnie bisa kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini selain aku.."

Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya sambil terisak.

"Dia membutuhkanku.."

"Dia pasti ketakutan saat ini.."

"D-dan.. dia pasti akan menangis.."

Tuan Choi tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya? Bagaimana mungkin anaknya melakukan hal serendah ini hanya demi anak gelandangan itu?

Tapi meski melihat bagaimana kerasnya usaha yang telah dilakukan Siwon, Tuan Choi tetap tak goyah pada pendiriannya bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Kyunnie kembali pada Siwon.

"Pergilah.. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi tentang anak itu.. Lupakan dia.."

Siwon tetap tak bergeming, meski sang Ayah telah mengusirnya.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sini.."

Tuan Choi menyuruh salah satu _bodyguard_-nya untuk membawa Siwon ke luar.

Siwon pun tidak mencoba untuk berontak saat lelaki bertubuh kekar menarik tubuhnya. Tapi, beberapa langkah sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Siwon mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat sang Ayah terkejut.

"Ayah.. Apakah Ayah pernah memberikan kecupan selamat malam untukku..?"

Tuan Choi hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Lidahnya seketika menjadi kelu. Bahkan ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Apakah Ayah pernah menanti kepulanganku..? Atau pernahkah Ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa Ayah mencintaiku..?"

Tiba-tiba Tuan Choi merasakan hatinya begitu perih, seloah sesuatu yang tajam telah menyayat hatinya.

"Ah..benar.. Seingatku..Ayah memang tidak pernah melakukan semua itu.."

Suara Siwon yang bergetar terdengar begitu terluka.

"Tapi.. tahukah Ayah..?"

Siwon diam sejenak, matanya menatap lekat mata kelam sang Ayah, mengharap sebuah belas kasihan, sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kyunnie-.. Kyunnie melakukan semua itu untukku. Dia melakukannya setiap saat tanpa sedikit pun merasa lelah."

Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya hingga akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sang Ayah yang masih terdiam tak bersuara.

.

.

.

"Siwon..kau sudah minum terlalu banyak..!"

Hyukjae menahan botol _wine_ yang ada di genggaman Siwon."

"Ayo kita pulang..!"

Hyukjae menarik lengan Siwon. Tapi Siwon tak bergeming.

"Tidak mau..! Aku harus mencari Kyunnie..!"

"Iya.. Aku tahu.. Tapi kau tidak bisa mencarinya dengan kondisi mabuk seperti ini. Besok akan kita lanjutkan lagi.."

Hyukjae sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Siwon. Sudah dua hari terakhir ini mereka berdua mencari keberadaan Kyunnie, tapi tetap tak berhasil menemukannya. Dan yang lebih memprihatinkan, Siwon sama sekali tak mau makan.

Hyukjae tahu perasaan Siwon saat ini. Tapi ia tetap mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sahabatnya ini. Kondisi tubuh Siwon semakin hari semakin lemah. Bahkan malam ini Siwon menghabiskan tiga botol _wine_ dalam keadaan perut kosong.

"Tidak.. Tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok.. Bagaimana kalau Kyunnie tidak punya tempat untuk tidur malam ini? Bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau Kyunnie ketakutan? Dia takut gelap, Hyukjae.."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mencarinya. Kau akan ku antar pulang. Ayo..!"

Hyukjae mulai membantu Siwon untuk berdiri.

"Tidak..! Aku harus ikut denganmu..! Aku harus mencari Kyunnie..!"

Meski Siwon berontak, tapi Hyukjae tetap saja memapah Siwon ke mobil.

Setelah tiba di apartemen Siwon. Hyukjae segera mengantar Siwon ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Aku sudah belikan bubur untukmu. Kau harus memakannya malam ini juga. Jika kau tidak juga makan, kau bisa sakit.."

Hyukjae kemudian meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas meja, sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi mencari Kyunnie. Hyukjae rela menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk mencari dimana Kyunnie saat ini berada. Ia melakukannya karena memang ia peduli dengan sahabatnya, tapi bagaimana pun ia juga mengkhawatirkan bocah itu. Meski terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Hyukjae tetap tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyunnie.

Siwon yang masih setengah mabuk melirik semangkuk bubur yang diletakkan Hyukjae di atas meja. Bagaimana ia bisa makan jika ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apakah Kyunnie nya sudah makan?

Siwon sudah tidak tahu kemana lagi harus mencari Kyunnie. Ia sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat dimana Ayahnya telah menyembunyikan Kyunnie. Bahkan Siwon juga mengamati setiap anak yang berkeliaran di jalanan. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa menemukan Kyunnie.

Siwon sudah begitu lelah. Tubuhnya tak lagi memiliki tenaga bahkan hanya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Siwon kemudian merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ha-halo..? Apakah benar ini kantor polisi..?"

_Benar, Pak. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?_

"K-Kyunni.. menghilang.. Bisakah kau menemukannya..?"

_Apa dia anak Anda, pak?_

"Ya..dia adalah anakku.. anakku tersayang.."

_Baiklah. Bisakah Tuan menyebutkan ciri-cirinya.._

"D-dia.. namanya Kyunnie. Usianya baru 6 tahun. Kulitnya putih, begitu lembut seperti kapas. Hidungnya mancung. Matanya besar. Pipinya gempal. Sangat menggemaskan, membuatmu selalu ingin mencubitnya. Bulu matanya panjang dan indah. Rambutnya ikal kecoklatan dan setiap kau menyentuhnya, rasanya begitu halus seperti sutra-.."

_Maaf Pak.. Bisakah Anda memberikan ciri-ciri yang lebih jelas?_

"Dia.. D-dia itu begitu imut..hingga kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa lucu tingkahnya. Dia selalu bersama Pom Pom..bahkan itu membuatku cemburu. Dia pernah bilang ingin naik kuda. Dia juga pernah membelikanku permen kapas. Ia selalu bilang kalau dia tampan sepertiku. Dan dia selalu bilang kalau aku adalah Ayah tertampan di seluruh dunia ini. Dia begitu manis..seperti gula-gula.. Setiap kau memakannya, maka rasa manis itu akan menjalar ke dalam hatimu dan membuat hatimu terasa hangat. Dan kau tahu, dia selalu mengatakan padaku setiap saat bahwa ia begitu mencintaiku.."

_Maaf Pak.. Apa Anda sedang mabuk..?_

_Tuutttt..tuttt...tuuutttt..._

Siwon melepaskan ponsel dari genggamannya. Air mata pun mulai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang mulai membengkak. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menangis, tapi air matanya tetap tak bisa berhenti mengalir, bahkan membuat matanya sakit. Siwon memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa linu. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Tapi yang lebih sakit adalah hatinya. Tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyunnie, tidak mengetahui kondisinya, adalah hal paling menyakitkan baginya. Siwon tidak tahu apakah Kyunnie baik-baik saja saat ini. Dan Siwon pun tak tahu apakah ia sedang menangis saat ini.

"Kyunnie.. Dimana kau.."

"Dimana kau Kyunnie.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_Maaaaaf dear.. udah bikin kalian semua lama menunggu~_

_Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, hari ini saya akan update 2 ff deh.. ^^_

_Setelah update new chapter utk DDC, ntar saya juga bakal update I'm Not That Cinderella.._

_Don't miss it~ ^^_

_Thanks so much n take care :D_


	9. Chapter 8

Kyunnie menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil mendekap teddy bear nya erat. Begitu terlihat bahwa kini ia sangat tidak sabar. Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk sesuatu yang begitu dinantikannya.

"Kakek .. Apa masih lama ..? Apa perjalanannya masih jauh ..?"

Kyunnie mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah seorang pria paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kita akan segera sampai."

Ujar pria tersebut dingin, yang tak lain adalah Tuan Choi.

Kini Kyunnie tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil bersama Tuan Choi. Mereka hendak menuju ke suatu tempat, lebih tepatnya Tuan Choi hendak membawa Kyunnie ke suatu tempat.

Kyunnie memandang ke arah jendela mobil. Hujan tampak lebat di luar sana. Titik hujan menempel pada kaca, membiaskan embun dingin di sekitarnya. Jari mungil Kyunnie pun membuat putaran di sekitar kaca yang berembun. Menghasilkan beberapa gambar seperti bola-bola.

Meski tampak seolah tak peduli, tapi Tuan Choi tetap memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyunnie.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kaca mobilku ..?"

Mendengar suara berat dari Tuan Choi, Kyunnie pun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kyunnie sedang menggambar, Kakek .."

Tuan Choi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa itu ..?"

Tuan Choi menggerakkan jarinya di udara membentuk lingkaran, memperagakan bulatan-bulatan kecil yang telah digambar Kyunnie.

"Ini telur mata sapi, Kakek .."

Tuan Choi lebih mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau suka telur mata sapi ..?"

Kyunnie mengangguk keras mengiyakan.

"Kyunnie suka sekali..! Daddy selalu membuatkan telur mata sapi untuk Kyunnie. Dan rasanya sangaaat enak..! Nanti saat bertemu Daddy di Amerika, Kyunnie akan meminta Daddy untuk membuat telur mata sapi lagi. Apa kakek juga mau ..?"

Kyunnie tersenyum lebar membayangkan rasa telur mata sapi buatan Daddy nya. Sementara Tuan Choi hanya terdiam. Ia memandang Kyunnie cukup lama, mencoba memahami sosok kecil di sampingnya ini.

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi anakku ..?"

Kyunnie memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti siapa yang Tuan Choi maksud dengan 'anakku'.

"Apa kau menyayangi pria yang kau panggil Daddy itu ..?"

Tuan Choi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Daddy ..? Tentu saja..! Kyunnie sayang Daddy.. sayang sekali..!"

Kyunnie tersenyum lebar ke arah Tuan Choi.

"Apakah Kakek tahu sebesar apa rasa sayang Kyunnie untuk Daddy..?"

Tuan Choi hanya terdiam.

"Sebesar ini ..!"

Kyunnie menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah bulatan yang besar.

"Ah,tidak..! Itu terlalu kecil.. tapi sebesar ini..!"

Kyunnie kembali menggerakkan tangannya, tapi kali ini lebih besar.

"Apa itu masih terlalu kecil..? Kalau begitu sebesar langit..!"

Kyunnie menunjuk langit yang tertutup langit kelabu yang terpantul dari balik kaca jendela.

"Atau sebesar laut..? Gunung..? Pesawat luar angkasa..? ..."

Tuan Choi hanya bisa terpaku mendangarkan Kyunnie yang terus saja berceloteh. Mata sendu itu begitu berbinar tatkala membicarakan tentang Siwon. Tampak sinar hangat yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

Tapi, seandainya saja Kyunnie tahu bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Daddy nya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Kini Kyunnie sudah berada di sebuah landasan terbang, berdiri di bawah payung yang menghalaunya dari tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur.

"Tuan, pesawatnya sudah siap."

Lapor salah seorang ajudan pada Tuan Choi yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyunnie.

Tuan Choi sengaja menyiapkan pesawat pribadi untuk keberangkatan Kyunnie agar Siwon tak mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya Tuan Choi hanya ingin menjauhkan Kyunnie dari Siwon, tapi setelah melihat reaksi Siwon kemarin, ia tak bisa hanya sekedar menjauhkan anak ini.

"Kakek .. "

Tuan Choi baru tersadar bahwa sejak tadi anak ini selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakek'. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang kakek? Tapi Tuan Choi tidak ingin ambil peduli.

"Apa Amerika itu jauh ..?"

Tuan Choi melirik Kyunnie yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Kalau naik pesawat tidak akan jauh."

Kyunnie membulatkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Tuan Choi.

"Apa benar Kyunnie akan bertemu Daddy di Amerika ..?"

Seketika Tuan Choi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyunnie. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Tuan Choi untuk mengatakan 'ya', tapi saat melihat mata Kyunnie, ada sesuatu yang seakan menghambatnya untuk melakukan itu. Karena pada kenyataannya ia telah berbohong. Mendustai seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak menyadari betapa kejamnya dunia ini, menjanjikan sebuah harapan palsu, yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan hatinya, melukai perasaannya.

"Iya .. Kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Kyunnie tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Tuan Choi. Kata-kata itu seolah sebuah angin musim semi yang berhembus di hatinya. Tidak ada yang mampu mendeskripsikan betapa bahagia hatinya saat ini. Ia sudah terlalu merindukan Daddy nya.

Diiringi beberapa ajudan, Kyunnie pun melangkah menuju pesawat yang sudah siap untuk lepas landas. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan demi perlahan, meninggalkan Korea, menuju suatu tempat yang bahkan begitu asing baginya, Amerika.

Tuan Choi hanya mengamati sosok Kyunnie yang semakin menjauh. Tidakkah ia terlalu kejam? Benar. Ia memang kejam. Tapi inilah pilihan yang harus diambilnya. Memisahkan Kyunnie sejauh mungkin dari Siwon, berharap agar mereka berdua tak akan bertemu lagi. Karena jika tidak, ia akan menyesal untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Warna kelabu sebagian besar telah mendominasi langit sore. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur setiap sudut kota Seoul tanpa belas kasihan.

Siwon menatap gemiricik air hujan yang jatuh mengenai permukaan Sungai Han. Menghirup aroma dingin yang dihembuskan angin. Meski setiap titik-titik hujan begitu terasa menghujam tubuhnya, tapi Siwon tetap tak bergeming. Hanya berdiri diam di tempat ia pertama kali bertemu sosok itu. Tempat dimana takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan seorang malaikat.

_"Daddy .. "_

Suara itu, Siwon masih ingat bagaimana bibir mungil itu bergetar memanggilnya.

_" Kyunnie takut sendirian .."_

Siwon masih ingat bagaimana lengan-lengan mungil itu mendekap kakinya begitu erat.

_"Kyunnie mohon .. Jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, Daddy .."_

Dan Siwon masih ingat bagaimana sepasang mata sendu itu menatapnya, memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Siwon ingat betul. Ia ingat semuanya.

_"Selamat malam Daddy .."_

Entah sudah berapa lama Siwon tak mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya.

_"Selamat datang Daddy .."_

Entah sudah berapa lama Siwon tak melihat senyum itu.

_"Kyunnie sayang Daddy .."_

Dan Siwon begitu merindukannya.

Siwon merasakan hatinya semakin perih tatkala mengingat sosok yang kini tak tahu keberadaannya.

_Dimana Kyunnie ku..?_

_Apakah ia punya tempat untuk berteduh ..?_

_Bagaimana jika ia kehujanan ..? _

_Bagaimana jika Kyunnie kedinginan ..?_

Ketidaktahuannya, ketidakberdayaannya, membuat Siwon membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang bahkan tak layak berdiri menatap langit senja.

Tapi bukankah orang bodoh ini juga memiliki hak untuk berharap? Bukankah ia yang tak berdaya ini masih bisa berharap?

Siwon perlahan menutup matanya, merasakan aroma air hujan yang begitu kental menyeruak di udara. Di dalam hati, ia berdoa. Memohon agar Tuhan mengirimkan Kyunnie kembali padanya. Berharap setelah hujan reda, ia akan melihat sosok itu lagi.

_Bukankah pelangi akan muncul setelah hujan reda ..?_

_._

_._

_._

Dengan langkah berat, Siwon menyusuri koridor menuju apartemennya. Pakainnya yang basah kuyub membekaskan jejak air di sepanjang lantai koridor. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, tak bertenaga. Kepalanya begitu pusing hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tapi Siwon tetap berusaha untuk terus melangkah, meski langkahnya mulai tak beraturan.

Namun seketika, Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya. Bukan karena ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak, tapi ada sesuatu yang telah membuatnya terdiam mematung.

Siwon masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya? Apakah karena terlalu lelah sehingga ia berhalusinasi? Tapi tidak, ini bukan sekedar halusinasi. Sosok itu benar-benar ada. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu apartemennya, sosok itu tengah duduk termangu.

"K-kyunnie..?"

Siwon perlahan berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"K-kau-... D-dasar anak nakal ..!"

Tanpa disadari, Siwon berteriak.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh ..?! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang..?! Daddy sudah katakan untuk menunggu hingga Daddy datang untuk menjemputmu..! Tapi kenapa kau malah tiba-tiba menghilang..?! Apa kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya Daddy sampai rasanya ingin mati ..?!"

Kyunnie yang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Daddy nya segera berdiri. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya yang sendu.

"Maaf.. Maafkan Kyunnie.. Daddy.."

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Kyunnie menggigit bibir bawahnyanya, menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh.

Siwon pun terdiam, memandangi sosok di depannya yang mulai terisak. Perasaan bersalah seketika memenuhi dadanya, dan hal itu membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Hanya saja, rasa amarah, kecewa, sakit dan lelah membuat Siwon kehilangan kendali.

Siwon kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut di hadapan Kyunnie. Matanya menatap lekat sepasang mata coklat itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai ikal itu, kemudian turun ke pipi gempal yang begitu halus. Menghapus setiap air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata itu, seolah hal itu dapat menyampaikan permohonan maafnya.

"Kyunnie .."

Siwon berbisik pelan. Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa diucapkannya, selain berulang-ulang mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kyunnie .."

"Kyunnie .."

Siwon menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat. Air mata pun perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Siwon lagi-lagi menangis, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

_'Terima kasih Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat ini kembali padaku ..'_

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Tuan Choi tengah lekat mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Siwon dan Kyunnie, ayah dan anak-.. Ah, bukan.. Kyunnie bahkan bukan anak kandung Siwon, tapi Tuan Choi bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata Siwon memandang lembut anak itu. Tatapan penuh cinta kasih dari seorang Ayah kepada anaknya. Bahkan ia sendiri, yang telah lebih dari dua puluh tahun menjadi seorang Ayah, mungkin tidak memiliki tatapan seperti itu.

Ada rasa sakit yang terasa menggores hatinya. Tuan Choi tersenyum getir melihat betapa tulusnya cinta Siwon untuk Kyunnie. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon begitu mencintai anak itu? Apa yang Siwon lihat darinya?

Tuan Choi pun teringat apa yang telah membuatnya membatalkan rencananya untuk mengirim Kyunnie ke Amerika.

Ketika itu, Kyunnie yang perlahan melangkah menjauh di antara rintik hujan tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat, matanya menatap lekat Tuan Choi. Sambil melambaikan tangan, anak itu berkata .. _"Terima kasih, Kakek .."_

Seketika itu jantung Tuan Choi seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah mungil itu. Seulas senyuman yang tampak begitu indah dan ceria. Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hati mungil itu, ada sebuah kepedihan yang tersimpan. Dan Tuan Choi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dari sepasang mata sendu itu, Tuan Choi bisa melihat sebuah luka yang begitu dalam. Luka yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh sebuah penghianatan.

Ditinggalkan, dicampakkan, dan dikecewakan.

Seketika itu juga, sosok Kyunnie di hadapannya mengingatkan Tuan Choi akan seseorang.

_'Siwon ..'_

Rapuh dan kesepian. Tuan Choi seolah melihat Siwon kecil di dalam diri Kyunnie.

"Tuan .."

Tiba-tiba suara dari ajudannya telah menyadarkan Tuan Choi dari lamunannya. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, ia harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun, Tuan Choi kembali melirik sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Melihat Siwon yang masih memeluk tubuh Kyunnie begitu eratnya membuatnya sadar akan satu hal bahwa meski begitu dalam luka yang telah ditorehkan, suatu saat pasti akan ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu.

Siwon dan Kyunnie, mereka yang telah sama-sama terluka itu akan bisa menyembuhkan luka keduanya satu sama lain.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir Tuan Choi.

_'Kuharap.. kali ini aku telah melakukan hal yang benar..'_

.

.

.

Hujan pun mereda seiring hadirnya bulan yang menghiasi gelapnya malam. Dedaunan bergoyang menyapa angin yang berhembus pelan. Sang bintang menyaksikan dua insan yang kini tengah menikmati kebersamaan.

Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Siwon selain mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai tengah berada di sisinya, merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sempat hilang.

"Lalu sang nenek sihir datang menemui Putri Salju. Namun saat nenek sihir itu memberikan apel beracun, Putri Salju menolaknya. Dia bilang dia tidak suka apel. Akhirnya misi jahat nenek sihir gagal, dan... tamat ..!"

Siwon mengakhiri dongengnya.

"T-tidak..! Tidak..! Bukan seperti itu ceritanya, Daddy..!"

Kyunnie yang berbaring di sebelah Siwon berteriak sebal.

"Bagaimana Daddy bisa tahu kalau Putri Salju tidak suka apel? Pokoknya Putri Salju harus memakan apel itu..!"

Seperti biasa, saat sebal Kyunnie akan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu begini saja .. umm.. Kemudian Snow White memakan apel pemberian si nenek sihir, tapi Snow White tetap baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia.. se-la-ma-nya..!"

Siwon tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyunnie.

"Kenapa Snow White tidak jatuh pingsan, Daddy..? Bukankah ia seharusnya tertidur karena memakan apel beracun..?!"

Kyunnie menatap Siwon dengan bingung.

"Tidak.. Apel itu tidak beracun, Kyunnie .. Karena ternyata si nenek sihir lupa memasukkan racun ke dalam apelnya.."

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Tidak ..! Tidak ..! Daddy salah ..! Ceritanya tidak seperti itu, Daddy ..! "

Kali ini Kyunnie tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyunnie yang begitu menggemaskan. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat ekspresi ini lagi. Ia sangat merindukan Kyunnie yang sedang marah ini.

"Daddy menyebalkan ..!"

Kyunnie yang marah membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga pundaknya menghadap Siwon.

"Hey.. Kyunnie marah pada Daddy, hmm..?"

Siwon mengelus surai Kyunnie dengan lembut.

"Tidak.. Kyunnie tidak marah pada Daddy.."

Kyunnie pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Siwon lekat.

"Tapi Daddy tidak boleh begitu saja mengubah ceritanya.."

Siwon menghela nafasnya saat mendapati tatapan dari sepasang mata sendu itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa Daddy tidak boleh mengubah ceritanya.. ?"

Kyunnie pun hanya terdiam.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika ceritanya diubah seperti itu? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika tidak ada tokoh jahat seperti nenek sihir, kan ..?"

Kyunnie masih diam tak berkutik, ia hanya mendengarkan Siwon yang kembali berucap.

"Kenapa selalu saja ada tokoh jahat yang mengganggu kehidupan tokoh baik? Kenapa tokoh baik harus selalu kalah? Kenapa Kyunnie..?"

Siwon yang tak melepaskan tatapannya pada kedua mata Kyunnie, terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bahkan di dalam dongeng pun tetap saja ada orang yang jahat seperti itu. Kenapa mereka tidak senang melihat orang lain bahagia? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengerti bahwa di dunia ini setiap orang berhak merasakan kebahagiaan?"

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Siwon. Hatinya perih ketika mengingat semua yang telah mereka berdua alami. Masih tersisa rasa amarah di hatinya.

_'Kenapa..?'_

_'Kenapa mereka tidak bisa memahami bahwa tidak peduli apa pun, aku hanya ingin bersamanya, aku hanya ingin bersama sosok mungil ini..'_

_'maka dari itu, jangan pisahkan kami lagi..'_

Siwon membekap kedua pipi Kyunnie dengan tangannya. Menatap kedua bola mata berwarna coklat itu dengan lekat.

"Kyunnie .."

"Kyunnie .."

"Berjanjilah .."

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi .."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

Gimana dear ? ^^

semoga kalian suka sama chapter yg satu ini :)

makasih banyak yg udah review~

thanks n take care :D


	10. Chapter 9

Dedaunan layu menguning di atas ranting, pasrah tertiup angin hingga berjatuhan, bertebaran di atas tanah kering kecoklatan. Hawa panas perlahan lenyap tersapu hawa dingin yang mulai menyeruak memenuhi udara. Musim gugur telah di penghujung, menyambut musim dingin yang akan segera datang.

Waktu memang terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Meski telah memasuki bulan ketiga bagi Siwon menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama Kyunnie, tapi tetap saja Siwon merasa baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu dikasihinya itu. Setiap detik terasa begitu berharga bagi Siwon, seakan sebanyak apapun waktu yang dimilikinya tak pernah cukup untuk menikmati rasa bahagia yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Memandangi wajah Kyunnie yang tertidur lelap di malam hari lalu bangun di pagi hari, Siwon ingin menyimpan semua kenangan indah itu dengan baik. Tak ingin terlewatkan sedikit pun.

Kini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tak ada lagi yang mengusik kehidupan Siwon bersama Kyunnie. Kini hanya mereka berdua, menikmati kebersamaan yang tak akan pernah ingin mereka akhiri. Sejak hari itu pun, hari dimana Kyunnie tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya, Siwon tak lagi mendapati Sang Ayah berusaha memisahkannya dengan Kyunnie. Tuan Choi sepertinya sudah tak ingin peduli lagi, dan Siwon bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tapi meski merasa bahagia, ada satu hal yang membuat Kyunnie sedikit resah. Melihat Daddy nya yang selalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya, atau seharian berada di depan laptopnya, bahkan Kyunnie sendiri tidak tahu apa saja yang Daddy nya lakukan, membuat Kyunnie menjadi khawatir. Terkadang Kyunnie juga merasa sebal saat Siwon tak punya waktu luang untuknya, bahkan sekedar menemaninya bermain game atau membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Siwon selalu pulang larut malam, dan Kyunnie sudah tertidur pulas saat Siwon pulang. Kyunnie beberapa kali mencoba untuk menahan rasa kantuknya untuk tidak tidur sebelum Daddy nya pulang, tapi selalu gagal. Ia juga kini lebih sering bermain bersama Paman Hyukkie yang tentu saja sengaja diperintah Daddy nya untuk menemaninya.

Begitu juga dengan malam ini, Kyunnie melongok dari balik pintu ruang kerja Siwon, melihat Daddy nya yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Wajah Siwon tampak bagitu serius menatap layar laptop di pangkuannya. Kyunnie pun tak punya cukup keberanian untuk melangkah masuk, ia takut kehadirannya akan mengganggu kosentrasi Siwon. Sesekali Kyunnie mendengar helaan nafas berat dari bibir Siwon. Kyunnie tahu Daddy nya begitu lelah, dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Ada apa Kyunnie ..? Masuklah .."

Kyunnie seketika terkejut mendengar suara Siwon yang berbicara padanya. Bagaimana Siwon bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, padahal Kyunnie hanya melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu secara diam-diam. Tapi Kyunnie tak ingin membuang kesempatan ini, ia pun segera berlari dengan kencang ke arah Siwon yang duduk di sofa masih menatap layar laptopnya. Tiba-tiba lengan mungil Kyunnie melingkar di leher Siwon. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat malam di pipinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyunnie segera melepaskan lengannya dan berlari keluar menuju kamar tidur, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terperangah. Kyunnie memang sering bersikap spontan seperti itu, tapi kali ini tindakannya telah berhasil menyadarkan Siwon bahwa ia sudah mengabaikan orang yang sangat berharga ini. Betapa bodohnya ia hingga Kyunnie bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar menghampirinya untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Lagi-lagi ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

_'Maafkan Daddy mu yang bodoh ini, Kyunnie ..'_

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan perlahan menghampiri tubuh Kyunnie yang terbaring di atas kasur. Siwon pun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mendapati bahwa Kyunnie belum memejamkan matanya.

"Kyunnie belum tidur ..?"

Siwon membelai kepala Kyunnie dengan lembut yang kemudian mendapat gelengan dari Kyunnie.

"Apa ada yang ingin Kyunnie katakan pada Daddy ..?"

Siwon seolah tahu keinginan Kyunnie yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Kyunnie pun menyelipkan tangannya di bawah bantal, mengambil selembar kertas di baliknya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Siwon.

"Pertunjukan drama ..?"

Siwon melirik kertas yang telah ada di gengamannya itu, sebuah brosur yang menyatakan bahwa akan ada pertunjukan drama berjudul 'Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci' yang akan diselenggarakan di sekolah akhir pekan ini.

"Apakah Kyunnie akan ikut bermain ..?"

Kyunnie mengangguk keras.

"Benarkah ..? Kalau begitu, ini akan sangat menarik ..!"

Ucap Siwon dengan antusias. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyunnie berakting dalam drama. Kyunnie pasti akan tampak sangat menggemaskan, dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya.

"Apakah Daddy akan datang ..?"

Kyunnie menatap Siwon lekat, berharap agar mendengar jawaban positif dari bibir Siwon.

"Tentu saja .. Daddy pasti akan datang."

Senyuman seketika mengembang di wajah Kyunnie. Hatinya begitu senang mengetahui bahwa Daddy nya akan datang menyaksikan pertunjukan dramanya.

"Peran apa yang Kyunnie mainkan ..?"

Siwon bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Umm .. Kyunnie sebenarnya ingin sekali mendapat peran sebagai pangeran, tapi .. tapi tubuh Kyunnie terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang pangeran yang bertubuh besar dan tegap."

Siwon terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie memang tidak cocok menjadi pangeran. Karena Kyunnie terlalu imut .. Mana ada pangeran yang seimut Kyunnie. Kyunnie lebih cocok menjadi Snow White saja.. "

Kyunnie menatap sang Daddy dengan tatapan sebal.

"Hanya bercanda .. Jadi Kyunnie mendapat peran apa ..?"

Siwon kembali bertanya sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyunnie.

"Menurut Daddy ..?"

Kyunnie balik bertanya, meminta Siwon untuk menebak sendiri.

"Umm .. Kurcaci!"

Siwon menjawab dengan yakin. Karena kurcaci yang imut dan mungil sangat cocok diperankan oleh Kyunnie. Siwon tersenyum geli saat membayangkan Kyunnie mengenakan kostum kurcaci. Imut sekali.

Tapi Kyunnie menggeleng, menandakan bahwa tebakan Daddy nya salah. Dan itu membuat Siwon cukup terkejut.

"Nenek sihir ..?"

Kyunnie tentu saja menggeleng, mana mungkin ia berperan menjadi nenek sihir.

"Pemburu ..?"

Kyunnie menggeleng lagi. Siwon pun mulai frutasi.

"Lalu jadi apa ..?"

...

"Bunga matahari .."

Seketika itu juga, suara tawa meledak memenuhi ruangan. Siwon tertawa dengan keras, tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya, hingga air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Sementara itu Kyunnie hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memberikan tatapan sebal pada Daddy nya yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae ..! Lihatlah ekspresi Kyunnie ..! Dia begitu menggemaskan ..!"

Siwon tertawa geli menatap layar perekam gambar yang merekam sebuah pertunjukkan drama Putri Salju, meski sebenarnya rekaman itu hanya berfokus pada satu sosok yang dengan imutnya mengenakan kostum bunga matahari, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyunnie.

"Lihat bibir cemberutnya itu ..! Apakah selama pertunjukkan ia selalu memasang tampang cemberut seperti itu..?! Oh, Tuhan .. Kyunnie ku imut sekali..!"

Senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon. Ia terlihat begitu antusias menyaksikan setiap tingkah Kyunnie yang terekam, walaupun Kyunnie hanya berdiri diam sambil memajukan bibirnya, tapi Kyunnie terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

"Itu salahmu! Dia kesal karena kau tidak hadir menyaksikan pertunjukkannya."

Ujar Hyukjae senewen mengingat betapa sulitnya ia telah mencoba untuk membujuk hati Kyunnie agar tidak cemberut lagi.

"_Hah_.. Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa melihat Kyunnie yang begitu manisnya mengenakan kostum bunga matahari ini .."

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. Tidak bisa digambarkan betapa kecewanya ia karena tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke pertunjukkan Kyunnie. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pekerjaan yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkompromi.

"Tapi.. terima kasih kau telah merekamkan Kyunnie untukku .."

Ucap Siwon pada Hyukjae dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar perekam.

"Aku tak habis pikir .. kau menyuruhku merekamnya meski ia bahkan sama sekali tak memiliki satu pun dialog untuk diucapkan ..?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menggerutu kesal.

"Kau tahu .. Aku hampir mati karena bosan .."

Tapi Siwon sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Karena Siwon terlalu sibuk menyaksikan tingkah lucu si bunga matahari kecilnya.

"Oh.. Oh .. Lihat ..! Ia terjatuh, Hyukjae .. Kyunnie ku terjatuh .. Ahh.. lucunya~ .."

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas melihat Siwon yang kini telah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Mungkin saat ini Siwon bisa tertawa lepas, tapi asalkan ia tahu bahwa saat pulang nanti, ia harus berhadapan dengan sosok Kyunnie yang sedang marah. Dan sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah.

.

.

.

Malam belum larut, tapi Siwon telah pulang ke apartemennya. Ia memang berusaha agar pulang lebih cepat, karena tak ingin Kyunnie nya tersayang semakin marah padanya.

"Kyunnie .."

Siwon yang baru saja membuka pintu segera memanggil Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie .."

Siwon berjalan ke arah kamar tidur, menghampiri tempat pembaringan Kyunnie. Di sana, ia melihat tubuh mungil Kyunnie terbungkus oleh selimut tebal yang menutupinya hingga dagu. Sepasang mata sendu itu berkedip menatap sosok Siwon yang semakin mendekat.

"Hey .. Daddy pulang, Kyunnie .."

Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyunnie. Namun, bukannya malah menyambut kepulangan Daddy nya, atau memberikan pelukan dan sebuah kecupan, Kyunnie malah menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepalanya, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya. Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang telah Kyunnie lakukan, tapi ia memahami sikap Kyunnie yang sedang tak ingin menghiraukannya.

"Kyunnie .."

Siwon menarik pelan selimut tersebut, mencoba menjauhkannya dari wajah Kyunnie. Tapi tangan mungil Kyunnie menahannya kuat. Sehingga Siwon tetap tak bisa melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Apa Kyunnie marah pada Daddy .. hm?"

Siwon berbisik pelan. Tapi Kyunnie tetap tak bergeming.

"Kyunnie .."

Akhirnya Kyunnie membuka selimutnya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang cemberut itu. Tapi, bukan berarti sekarang Kyunnie sudah tidak marah lagi pada Siwon.

"Mulai sekarang Kyunnie tidak mau bicara lagi sama Daddy! Daddy bicara saja sama Pom Pom ..!"

Ucap Kyunnie ketus sambil meletakkan teddy bearnya di samping Siwon yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi kasur. Kemudian, Kyunnie kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, bahkan kini tubuhnya membelakangi Daddy nya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kesal. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Matanya kini melirik sebuah teddy bear berwarna cokelat muda bernama Pom Pom. Benar-benar tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Dengan frustasi Siwon pun mengangkat teddy bear tersebut tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hey .. kau tahu, temanmu sedang marah padaku.. Dia tidak mau bicara lagi denganku .."

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan nada sedih ia berbicara pada boneka di depannya, seolah boneka tersebut bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Sementara Kyunnie hanya mendengarkan sang Daddy dalam diam.

"Jadi .. bisakah kau menyampaikan permohonan maafku padanya?"

Layaknya seperti anak kecil, Siwon memohon dengan wajah memelas. Ekspresi yang ia buat saat ini, tak ada yang pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa seorang Choi Siwon bisa bersikap seimut ini. Tapi ini hanya ia lakukan demi sosok mungil yang kini tengah meringkuk di balik selimut, hanya dia seorang, tak ada yang lain.

"Ku mohon .. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menyaksikan pertunjukkannya .."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia telah mengecewakan sosok yang paling berharga baginya. Meski harus bertingkah seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan sebuah boneka yang bahkan tak bisa bicara, tapi Siwon hanya ingin agar Kyunnie tak marah lagi.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin sekali aku katakan padanya .."

Tiba-tiba Siwon ikut berbaring di atas kasur, memeluk tubuh Kyunnie dari belakang. Tubuh mungil Kyunnie yang masih berbalut selimut itu di dekapnya erat, dagunya ia sandarkan pada pundak Kyunnie. Siwon kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyunnie dan berbisik pelan ..

"Kyunnie adalah bunga matahari terindah yang pernah Daddy miliki seumur hidup.."

Meski tertutup selimut, tapi Kyunnie bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Daddy nya. Tanpa Siwon ketahui, di balik selimut itu, bibir mungil Kyunnie menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ah.. bagaimana pun menyebalkannya, Kyunnie tetap tak bisa membenci Daddy nya yang bodoh ini.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak .. Ibu ingin memberikan kalian tugas untuk dikerjakan di rumah. Tolong kalian menggambar keluarga kalian lengkap dengan Ayah dan Ibu kalian masing-masing. Minggu depan kalian akan memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya dan menceritakannya di depan kelas. Mengerti anak-anak?"

"Mengerti, Bu ..!"

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Kini waktunya bagi seluruh siswa untuk makan siang, sebelum melanjutkan ke kelas yang berikutnya.

Beberapa siswa ada yang pergi ke kantin karena tidak membawa bekal, sementara Kyunnie dan beberapa teman satu kelasnya hanya berada di dalam kelas untuk memakan bekal yang telah disiapkan oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Kyunnie tidak begitu selera makan hari ini, ia hanya menatap beberapa _sandwich_ buatan Daddy nya di dalam kotak makan siangnya. Bukan karena ia tak suka dengan makanannya, ia sangat suka apa pun yang Daddy nya buatkan untuknya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kini tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

Saat Ibu guru menyuruh untuk menggambar keluarga masing-masing, Kyunnie bingung. Apakah sebuah keluarga harus terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak? Bagaimana jika tidak ada ibu? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia hanya menggambar dirinya dan Daddy nya?

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie tersadar dari lamunannya saat salah seorang teman yang duduk di meja sebelahnya menanyakan bekal teman lainnya.

"Hey .. hari ini kau bawa bekal apa?"

"Aku bawa _sushi_ .."

"Wah .. Apa Ibumu yang memasaknya?"

"Tentu saja .. Masakan Ibuku sangat enak loh ..!"

"Kalau Ibuku masak nasi goreng spesial.. Kalian mau mencoba?"

Semua siswa kini sibuk memperlihatkan bekal yang mereka bawa. Bahkan mereka saling mencicipi bekal satu sama lain.

"Hey .. Kyunnie ..! Kalau Ibumu masak apa?"

Tiba-tiba salah satu temannya bertanya pada Kyunnie yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tanpa berminta untuk ikut bergabung dengan teman lainnya.

"A-aku- .."

Kyunnie tersendat, ia bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaannya temannya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ada salah seorang anak laki-laki yang tanpa sopan santun berteriak dengan lantang.

"Hey ..! Apa kalian tidak tahu ..?! Kyunnie kan tidak punya ibu ..!"

Si anak tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis, tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah. Semua perhatian siswa yang ada di dalam kelas pun kini tertuju pada Kyunnie. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang berbisik-bisik. Mereka semua memandang dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. Sementara Kyunnie hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu aneh Kyunnie ..! Kami semua punya Ibu, kau sendiri yang tidak punya Ibu ..!"

"Janga-jangan.. kau anak alien!"

Suara tawa seketika menggema di dalam ruang kelas.

"Kyunnie anak alien ..! Kyunnie anak alien ..!"

Semua murid kini tengah mentertawakan Kyunnie dan mengolok-oloknya. Kyunnie masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di sudut matanya. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali.

_'Memang apa salahnya jika tidak punya ibu ..?'_

.

.

.

Sebuah suara dobrakan pintu terdengar begitu keras, menampilkan sosok seorang pria muda yang dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

"K-kyunnie ..!"

Siwon dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal segera memeluk tubuh Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie .. kau baik-baik saja ..?"

Siwon menatap mata Kyunnie lekat, seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa Kyunnie nya memang baik-baik saja. Siwon tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya lagi, bahkan jika itu adalah seorang kepala sekolah. Siwon terlalu khawatir. Ia segera bergegas menuju sekolah Kyunnie saat kepala sekolah menghubunginya bahwa Kyunnie terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan temannya.

"Apa Kyunnie terluka .. hm?"

Siwon memeriksa wajah Kyunnie, lengannya, hingga kakinya jika terdapat luka di sana. Dan Siwon bisa bernafas lega saat tak mendapati satu titik pun luka di tubuh Kyunnie.

"Maaf Tuan Choi .."

Tiba-tiba suara kepala sekolah menginterupsi Siwon, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyunnie ke arah pria yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Anda seharusnya lebih memperhatikan anak anda, Tuan .. Kyunnie telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan .."

Siwon langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak begitu paham maksud ucapan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Kyunnie telah memukul temannya dengan kotak makan siangnya."

Mata Siwon terbelalak tak percaya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyunnie yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Daddy nya. Sulit bagi Siwon untuk percaya jika Kyunnie nya yang begitu manis dan polos ini melakukan hal seperti itu. Ini seakan mustahil.

Setelah mendapat beberapa arahan dari kepala sekolah, Siwon pun membawa Kyunnie pulang. Kali ini mereka tidak memberikan sanksi untuk Kyunnie, tapi jika Kyunnie mengulangi perbuatannya mereka tidak akan segan untuk menskorsnya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya yang terasa semakin berat. Ia kini tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Kyunnie .. Kemarilah .."

Siwon menarik lengan Kyunnie pelan, mendudukkan tubuh Kyunnie di atas pangkuannya. Siwon mencoba menatap kedua mata sendu itu, tapi Kyunnie terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyunnie .. lihat Daddy .."

Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyunnie dengan lembut hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Manik kelam Siwon menatap lekat bola kecoklatan di dalam mata Kyunnie.

"Kenapa Kyunnie melakukan itu .. hm?"

Siwon berusaha untuk berkata selembut mungkin, agar sosok rapuh di hadapannya ini tidak terluka dengan ucapannya. Tapi Kyunnie hanya diam saja.

"Apa Kyunnie tidak suka dengan bekalnya?"

Kyunnie menggeleng.

"Apa Kyunnie marah karena Daddy hanya bisa membuatkan _sandwich_?"

Sekali lagi Kyunnie menggeleng. Bukan itu alasannya. Tapi Kyunnie tak bisa mengatakannya. Lidahnya seolah membeku untuk berucap. Mata Kyunnie kini terlihat mulai berair. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat hati Siwon seakan remuk.

"Kyunnie tahu kan kalau memukul teman itu tidak baik?"

Kali ini Kyunnie mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa Kyunnie masih melakukannya?"

Nada suara Siwon mulai terdengar sedikit menuntut dan itu membuat Kyunnie semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Apa Kyunnie ingin membuat Daddy sedih?"

Seketika Kyunnie melebarkan matanya. Ia tersentak dengan ucapan Daddy nya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Siwon sedih. Kini air mata Kyunnie sudah tak terbendung lagi sehingga mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang tembam. Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Kyunnie menahan isakan tangisnya.

"_Ssshh_.. Jangan menangis, Kyunnie .."

Seketika itu, Siwon menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat, agar tubuh itu berhenti bergetar. Tidak peduli harus selama apapun, Siwon tak akan melepaskan dekapannya. Ia akan menunggu, hingga Kyunnie sedikit tenang dan bersedia menceritakan semuanya. Karena Siwon percaya bahwa Kyunnie adalah anak yang baik. Pasti ada alasan yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, suara lirih terdengar dari bibir Kyunnie.

"M-mereka bilang-.. Kyunnie aneh- .. Kyunnie t-tidak punya ibu .."

Siwon seketika terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyunnie. Siwon pun merasakan tangan Kyunnie mencengkeram kemejanya sangat erat.

" M-mereka semua punya i-ibu- .. ha-hanya Kyunnie yang tidak- .. m-mereka bilang Kyunnie a-nak alien.. Ja-jadi-.. mereka t-tidak mau berteman d-dengan Kyunnie.."

Siwon tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya begitu sakit. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi sakit yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Melihat Kyunnie nya tersakiti seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Karena Siwon akan seribu kali terluka saat Kyunnie terluka.

Siwon melepaskan tubuh Kyunnie dari pelukannya. Mendekap kedua pipinya yang masih basah oleh air mata. Siwon menatap mata Kyunnie sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Kyunnie sayang.. Jangan pernah dengarkan mereka.. Anggap saja mereka adalah burung-burung yang berkicau iri melihat kecantikan bunga yang bersemi.. Karena Kyunnie begitu cantik seperti bunga yang bersemi.."

Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak peduli apa pun yang mereka katakan, Kyunnie adalah anak Daddy.. anak Daddy tersayang.. Bahkan jika semua orang di dunia ini menentang hal itu, Kyunnie akan tetap menjadi anak Daddy selamanya.."

Siwon mengecup dahi Kyunnie dengan begitu lembut, seakan ingin agar hal itu mampu menjadi obat penawar bagi rasa sakit yang kini tengah Kyunnie rasakan. Jika seandainya mungkin, ia ingin menghisap semua rasa sakit itu agar Kyunnie tak merasakannya. Biarlah hanya dia yang merasa sakit.

Siwon kembali mendekap tubuh Kyunnie yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

Erat dan semakin erat.

_'Tidak peduli apa pun .. Kau adalah anakku ..'_

_'Selamanya ..'_

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, dan Siwon masih duduk di atas sofa dengan Kyunnie yang tertidur lelap di atas pengkuannya karena terlalu lelah menangis. Kepalanya tersandar di dada Siwon. Dan Siwon pun tak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah Kyunnie yang begitu tenang dan damai. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detakan jantung Kyunnie yang bersinergi dengan detakan jantungnya. Siwon mengusap pipi Kyunnie dengan lembut, masih tersisa jejak air mata di sana. Siwon kemudian membelai rambut Kyunnie yang terasa begitu halus di tangannya, menyingkirkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi dahinya yang lembab, sebelum akhirnya mengecup dahi tersebut dengan sangat lembut. Betapa ia begitu mencintai anak ini.

Siwon melonggarkan cengkeraman tangan Kyunnie di kemejanya. Bukan karena ia merasa risih, hanya saja Siwon tak ingin tangan mungil itu akan lelah karena terus mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Siwon menarik tangan Kyunnie dengan perlahan, membawanya ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Mata Siwon kini menatap tangan mungil itu, memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang cantik. Kuku-kukunya terlihat sudah panjang. Tampaknya Kyunnie sudah lama tidak memotongnya. Ah, benar juga .. bukankah ia yang terlalu sibuk hingga lupa untuk memotong kuku-kuku itu.

Siwon menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama Kyunnie. Bahkan ia tak sempat hanya untuk sekedar menghabiskan akhir minggu bersama. Tapi Kyunnie tak pernah protes. Kyunnie tak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh padanya. Kyunnie yang sekecil ini hanya berusaha untuk memahami keadaan Siwon. Ia mencoba untuk menerima, tanpa menuntut. Terkadang ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak tidur terlalu cepat agar bisa menyambut kepulangan Siwon, atau ia hanya akan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, memperhatikan Daddy nya yang sibuk menatap layar laptop. Anak ini, yang masih begitu kecil ini, meski ia masih belum bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri, bahkan belum bisa memotong kukunya sendiri, namun sikapnya sangat dewasa, membuat Siwon bahkan bertekuk lutut tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Ucapan Kyunnie tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Siwon.

_"Apa yang salah jika tidak punya ibu ..?"_

Benar juga, bagaimana pun juga saat ini atau nanti, Kyunnie pasti akan membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Sosok yang akan ada bersamanya dikala Siwon tak bisa menemaninya. Sosok yang akan memberikan kasih sayang sebesar kasih sayang Siwon padanya. Bukan berarti Siwon tidak sanggup menjaga Kyunnie seorang diri. Bukan berarti cintanya pada Kyunnie tak cukup banyak. Hanya saja, ada hal yang diberikan seorang ibu yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh seorang ayah. Siwon tahu betul akan hal itu, karena ia sendiri sudah merasakannya, bagaimana hidup hanya bersama seorang ayah, tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu di sisinya. Dan ia tidak ingin Kyunnie akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Siwon seketika teringat dengan sosok seorang perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini terus berusaha menghubunginya, tapi Siwon tak pernah menghiraukannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bahkan mengajak Siwon untuk makan malam bersama, namun Siwon belum memberikan jawaban. Karena saat ini ia memang tak berminat untuk berhubungan dengan wanita manapun. Perasaan trauma akan kehilangan dan dikhianati membuatnya belum bisa menerima kehadiran seorang wanita. Tapi, mungkin saat ini waktu yang tepat baginya untuk sedikit membuka hati. Meski berat, tapi ia akan mencobanya.

Siwon kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan satunya masih memegangi tubuh Kyunnie. Siwon pun mengetik sebuah pesan.

'Mengenai tawaran makan malam itu, sepertinya aku bisa.'

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyunnie sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu dengan gerakan Siwon. Siwon pun segera meletakkan _handphone _nya dan mengusap kepala Kyunnie sambil berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan agar sosok mungil itu kembali tertidur.

"_Sshh_.._shh_.. tidak apa,Kyunnie.. tidurlah.. _shh_.."

Melihat Kyunnie yang kembali terlelap, Siwon tersenyum kecil. Beribu kali pun ia berpikir betapa bodohnya tindakan yang dilakukannya untuk anak ini, tetap tak bisa menghentikannya. Karena apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Bahkan jika harus membuka kembali hatinya yang telah terluka untuk seorang wanita, asalkan hal itu bisa membuat Kyunnie bahagia, ia tak akan ragu melakukannya. Karena ia terlalu mencintai Kyunnie.

Siwon terlalu mencintainya.

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_Haiiii .. Here's new chapter dear ~ :D_

_Maaf ya buat temen2 yang penasaran sama latar belakang Kyunnie yang sebenarnya, saya belum bisa kasih tau sekarang.. mungkin di 2 atau 3 chapter yang akan datang.. so, please be patient ^^_

_Umm.. Siwon sepertinya bakal cari mommy buat Kyunnie nih.. Apa Siwon mengambil keputusan yang tepat? Apakah itu akan membuat Kyunnie bahagia? Atau sebaliknya hal itu akan membuat Kyunnie menderita?_

_Penasaran nih?_

_Kalian akan segera temukan jawabannya di next chapter !_

_Thanks n take care :D_

_p.s. jangan lupa review ~_


	11. Chapter 10

Kyunnie melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, menatap Daddy nya yang tengah menata penampilannya di depan cermin. Malam ini Daddy nya sangat tampan, membuat Kyunnie penasaran apa yang sebenarnya akan Daddy nya lakukan malam ini. Meski sedikit ragu, tapi Kyunnie tetap memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kyunnie pun mulai berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Daddy mau kemana?"

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut datang ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kyunnie.. Daddy ingin menemui teman Daddy."

Siwon tersenyum.

"Apa Kyunnie boleh ikut?"

Kyunnie memandang lekat Daddy nya. Matanya memelas, berharap Siwon akan mengajaknya. Tapi Kyunnie sangat kecewa saat mendapati sebuah gelengan dari Siwon.

"Kyunnie tunggu di rumah saja.. Daddy tidak akan lama."

Sambil tersenyum, Siwon pun mengusap rambut kecokelatan milik Kyunnie dengan penuh kelembutan.

Inilah kelemahan Kyunnie. Jika Siwon sudah menyentuhnya seperti itu, Kyunnie tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan.

"Sepertinya Paman Hyukkie sudah datang."

Siwon lalu menggandeng tangan Kyunnie, membawanya berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Kyunnie ! Paman Hyukkie bawa pizza !"

Suara riang dan sengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk saat Siwon membuka pintu.

"Kyunnie.. Malam ini Paman Hyukkie akan menemanimu main game."

Siwon melirik ke arah bocah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini!"

Tanpa menunggu untuk dipersilahkan masuk, Hyukjae pun langsung melengos masuk ke dalam apartemen Siwon, maklum saja Hyukjae memang sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Karena ia sudah sangat sering menemani Kyunnie. Jika sahabatnya, Siwon, harus pergi meninggalkan Kyunnie, maka Hyukjae lah yang dipercaya Siwon untuk menjaga bocah ini.

Hyukjae pun berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan pizza yang telah dibawanya dan menuangkan jus strawberry yang akan dinikmatinya malam ini bersama Kyunnie.

"Daddy pergi dulu, Kyunnie .."

Siwon mengecup kening Kyunnie dengan lembut.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jadilah anak baik, oke?"

Sebenarnya Siwon melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kecewa di wajah Kyunnie. Wajar saja jika Kyunnie kecewa, karena malam ini adalah malam minggu, seharusnya Siwon menghabiskan malam libur ini bersama Kyunnie. Tapi, bukankah ini juga untuk kebaikan Kyunnie?

Siwon pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Kyunnie yang sejak tadi tidak berkata apa pun.

Kyunnie memuncungkan bibirnya, menatap kepergian sang Daddy dengan raut kesal. Setelah berhari-hari menanti, Kyunnie pikir akhirnya ia bisa bermain bersama Daddy nya malam ini, tapi ternyata, ia masih harus menunggu lagi. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menunggu. Tapi sungguh, ia sudah sangat merindukan Daddy nya itu.

.

.

.

Siwon memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok wanita yang tengah menyesap segelas anggur merah di depannya dengan anggun, mencari setitik kekurangan yang mungkin bisa ia temukan dari paras cantiknya, tapi tak ada, sosok ini nyaris sempurna.

Entah kenapa Siwon baru menyadari keberadaan sosoknya sekarang. Sosok secantik ini, bagaimana bisa Siwon mengabaikannya selama ini.

"Jessica .."

Wanita yang baru saja Siwon panggil namanya itu segera saja mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon. Senyuman manis pun terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Kenapa setelah sekian lama kau kembali menghubungiku?"

Jessica tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Apakah kau masih juga tidak menyadarinya, Siwon?"

Siwon hanya menatap Jessica dalam diam. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jessica, meski terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi sebenarnya Siwon sendiri sudah mengetahui alasannya. Karena sosok Jessica, gadis cantik nan kaya raya, yang sejak kuliah terus mengejar cintanya, sudah tak asing lagi bagi Siwon. Tapi, apakah mungkin setelah sekian lama, bahkan Siwon telah melukai perasaannya, gadis itu masih tetap mengharapkan cinta darinya?

"Sampai sekarang pun aku tak bisa melupakanmu."

Suara Jessica terdengar serius. Matanya menatap mata Siwon tajam.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Siwon."

Tampak kepedihan di mata Jessica. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun, bahkan sekali pun ia tak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata yang sama terlontar dari bibir Siwon.

"Tadinya aku memang sudah menyerah. Saat kau memilih wanita itu menjadi kekasihmu, aku pikir aku tak akan punya kesempatan lagi."

Hati Jessica terasa perih kala mengingat betapa terpukulnya ia beberapa tahun lalu saat mengetahui Siwon telah memiliki kekasih.

"Saat itu, aku benar-benar terpuruk. Karena impianku untuk mendapatkanmu telah hancur. Aku bahkan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika."

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Jessica. Ia ingat, bahwa beberapa hari setelah ia berpacaran, ia mendengar kabar bahwa Jessica pindah kuliah ke Amerika.

"Tapi akhirnya, dia juga meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu?"

Tak bisa ditutupi bahwa ada rasa amarah yang kini bersemayam di hati Jessica.

"Itu hal yang telah lalu, aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

Rasa kecewa pun tak luput menghiasi wajah Siwon kala mengingat semua memori yang memilukan itu.

"Maaf.. aku-.. aku hanya tak bisa menerimanya.."

Tiba-tiba air mata terlihat menggenang di kedua mata Jessica.

"Bagiku, dia adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa mendapatkanmu. Bagaimana mungkin wanita seberuntung dia malah mencampakkanmu. Aku yang terus mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan cintamu, meskipun kau tak pernah melirikku barang sejenak pun, tak rela melihat kau diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dicampakkan, Siwon."

Akhirnya air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Jessica. Rasa sakit yang kini tengah ia rasakan di hatinya membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Siwon pun terenyuh melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok wanita yang telah terluka karenanya, kini menangis untuknya.

"Maaf.. aku pasti sudah membuatmu begitu terluka."

Siwon secara spontan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi Jessica, menghapus tetes air mata yang membasahinya.

Siwon bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta Jessica untuknya. Wanita ini rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Bahkan meski telah berulang kali terabaikan oleh Siwon, tapi Jessica tetap tak pernah menyerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon menemukan sosok wanita seperti ini. Mungkin Jessica adalah wanita yang tepat bagi Siwon. Mungkin, karena Siwon juga masih belum bisa memutuskan. Karena masih ada seseorang yang berhak menentukan. Karena demi seseorang itulah Siwon melakukan semua ini.

"Besok mari kita bertemu lagi.. aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang padamu."

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman lebar yang begitu manis tampak menghiasi wajah imut Kyunnie. Begitu kentara bahwa kini Kyunnie tengah bahagia. Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia jika Daddy nya akhirnya meluangkan waktu untuk menghabiskan hari libur bersamanya. Apalagi kini mereka akan bermain di taman hiburan. Kyunnie senangnya bukan main.

Siwon menggandeng tangan mungil Kyunnie, melangkah menuju gerbang taman hiburan yang tampak begitu ramai, diiringi dengan Hyukjae yang juga ikut bersama keluarga kecil ini.

Namun, sebelum masuk ke dalam, Siwon menghampiri seseorang terlebih dahulu. Seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri di sudut gerbang, yang tampaknya sudah menanti cukup lama.

"Jessica.. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama .."

Siwon pun merasa tak enak hati karena telah membuat Jessica menunggu.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, Wonnie .. sepertinya aku yang datang terlalu awal. Aku terlalu bersemangat .."

Seketika itu, Siwon, Hyukjae, dan juga Kyunnie terkejut saat mendengar kata 'Wonnie' keluar dari mulut Jessica. Bukankah panggilan itu terdengar agak berlebihan? Seingat Siwon, hanya mantan kekasihnya dulu yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Meskipun agak risih, tapi Siwon membiarkan Jessica memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu. Karena Jessica pun mungkin juga akan menjadi kekasihnya nantinya.

"Jessica.. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada- .."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Siwon terpotong oleh Jessica.

"Ah! Adik manis, kau imut sekali..! Siapa namamu?"

Jessica menundukkan badannya, sambil mencubit pipi gembul Kyunnie.

"Hey, Hyukjae.. apakah ini anakmu? Tidak kusangka kau menikah dini sekali. Tapi, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu? Dia begitu manis .."

Jessica melirik Hyukjae yang tampak tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jess.. um- .. D-dia bukan anak Hyukjae.. Dia anakku."

Sontak Jessica terkejut bukan main saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. '_Anakku_'? Sulit bagi Jessica untuk mempercayai kenyataan ini. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, kini hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kyunnie .. ayo beri salam pada Bibi Jessica."

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyunnie dengan lembut, dan Kyunnie pun segera mematuhinya. Meski Kyunnie merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan ekspresi perempuan yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ekspresi ramah yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini telah menghilang, berganti menjadi ekspresi dingin yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan, Kyunnie sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa seperti itu. Tapi yang Kyunnie tahu, hatinya terasa tak tenang, seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, karena Kyunnie sangat suka tempat ini. Maaf telah menyusahkanmu, Jessica."

Siwon menyadari bahwa mungkin Jessica berpikir bahwa permintaannya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi apa daya, Siwon hanya tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Kyunnie yang tampak begitu senang tiap kali Siwon mengajaknya ke taman hiburan.

"Tidak masalah, Wonnie .. Selama aku bersamamu, aku akan selalu senang."

Jessica pun mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski senyumannya terlihat begitu dipaksakan. Karena memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kini hati Jessica tengah remuk. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia pun masih mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya, menerima kenyataan yang sama sekali tak terbayangkan olehnya.

"Baikalah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Kyunnie, kau ingin main apa?"

Siwon mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyunnie, sambil menatap mata sendu Kyunnie dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sementara Jessica hanya bisa menatap kesal pemandangan yang ada tepat di hadapannya ini. Cara Siwon menatap Kyunnie membuat amarah di hati Jessica.

_'Seharusnya itu aku. Seharusnya hanya aku yang akan mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Siwon.'_

_._

_._

_._

Kini mereka tengah berada di arena komidi putar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyunnie yang menginginkan permainan ini. Kyunnie terlihat tersenyum senang menunggangi salah satu kuda berwarna biru muda yang terus berputar. Tangan mungilnya pun tak berhenti melambai ke arah Siwon. Sementara itu Siwon hanya bisa melihat Kyunnie dari luar arena. Senyuman lebar tak hentinya menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon, hatinya begitu senang, bahkan sesekali ia tertawa melihat tingkah Kyunnie yang begitu imut.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak begitu senang dengan kedekatan mereka. Jessica mengamati sepasang Ayah-anak ini dari kejauhan. Amarah dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu tatkala Jessica mendapati betapa sayangnya Siwon terhadap anak itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terus terjadi.

Jessica melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri Siwon. Tanggannya tiba-tiba saja bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

"Wonnie .. Aku mau ke sana. Ayo temani aku.."

Siwon sontak terkejut mendapati perilaku Jessica ini.

"Tapi .. Kyunnie masih main komidi putar."

Jessica seakan ingin melenyapkan Kyunnie saat itu juga ketika mendengar Siwon lebih membela anak itu daripada dirinya. Tapi Jessica tak mau kalah.

"Sebentar saja, Wonnie.. Aku bosan di sini."

Ia merengek, mencoba membujuk Siwon agar menurutinya. Dan akhirnya berhasil, Siwon pun mengikuti kemauan Jessica.

"Hyukjae, tolong jaga Kyunnie. Aku harus menemani Jessica sebentar. Kami tak akan lama."

Siwon pun berjalan menjauh dari arena bersama Jessica yang terus saja menggandeng lengannya erat. Sementara itu, Kyunnie yang masih menikmati permainan komidi putarnya, menatap Siwon yang pergi menjauh darinya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Kenapa Daddy nya malah pergi meninggalkannya? Senyuman yang tadi terukir di bibir Kyunnie, kini tak lagi terlihat.

Meskipun sebelumnya Siwon mengatakan tak akan lama, tapi Hyukjae dan Kyunnie harus berdiri cukup lama menanti Siwon dan Jessica yang akhirnya pun kembali. Bahkan kaki Kyunnie mulai terasa pegal.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Kyunnie, apa kau sudah selesai dengan komidi putarnya? Lalu Kyunnie mau main permainan apa lagi?"

Siwon menatap Kyunnie. Namun, saat Kyunnie hendak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Jessica tiba-tiba saja menginterupsinya.

"Ah, Wonnie.. Aku lapar sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Sepertinya Jessica masih belum menyerah.

"Tapi, Kyunnie belum mencoba permainan lain .."

Lagi-lagi Siwon membela Kyunnie, dan hal itu membuat Jessica geram.

"Kyunnie, kau juga pasti lapar kan? Bukankah kau juga ingin makan?"

Jessica melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Kyunnie, mencoba untuk terlihat bersahabat. Tapi senyuman itu malah membuat Kyunnie tak nyaman. Perasaan takut menjalar di hatinya setiap kali melihat senyuman Jessica untuknya. Meski tak begitu paham, tapi Kyunnie tahu bahwa ada maksud yang tak begitu baik dari balik senyuman itu.

Kyunnie pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Jessica.

"Kalau begitu, Kyunnie ingin makan apa?"

Siwon mencoba menghibur hati Kyunnie yang ia pikir mungkin sedikit kecewa. Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya Jessica bertindak semaunya.

"Wonnie.. aku melihat sebuah restoran kecil di sana, sepertinya makanannya enak. Ayo kita makan di sana."

Hyukjae bahkan jengah melihat tingkah Jessica yang semakin menjengkelkan. Ia tak tega melihat Kyunnie yang seolah terabaikan. Tapi ia bahkan lebih jengkel saat Siwon hanya menuruti semua permintaan Jessica.

Mereka pun hendak berjalan menuju ke arah yang Jessica tunjukkan. Namun saat Kyunnie menanti Daddy nya akan menarik tangannya, berharap Siwon akan menggenggamnnya dan berjalan bersamanya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Karena kini tangan Jessica tak pernah berhenti menggandeng lengan Siwon. Kyunnie hanya bisa diam, menatap keduanya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai menggenang di sepasang mata indah Kyunnie. Tapi Kyunnie menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang mendesak untuk segera jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

Bulan menampakkan wujudnya di langit malam yang temaram. Para bintang pun hadir menemani, seolah tak ingin membiarkan bulan kesepian. Dan di antara keheningan malam itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang masih terlalu dini untuk mengenal kepedihan, tengah berbaring di atas kasur. Mata lembutnya menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Orang itu adalah orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Bahkan tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu untuk mendiskripsikan betapa besar cintanya untuk orang ini. Tapi mungkin takdir sedang menguji hati mungilnya. Meski hati mungilnya itu terlalu rapuh untuk menampung rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyunnie tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Siwon yang terlelap. Daddy nya itu sudah tidur lebih awal darinya, bahkan tak sempat membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuknya. Tapi Kyunnie mengerti, ia sangat paham, bahwa Daddy nya pasti sangat lelah. Kyunnie tak akan menuntut banyak dari Siwon. Ia tak akan menyusahkan Daddy nya. Asalkan sosok Siwon selalu bersamanya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua kejadian saat di taman hiburan tadi, membuat hati Kyunnie tak tenang.

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Siwon. Kemudian lengan mungilnya memeluk Siwon erat. Perasaan khawatir dan cemas, serta rasa takut akan kehilangan Daddy nya kembali menyeruak di hati Kyunnie. Bagaimana jika Daddy nya melupakannya? Bagaiman jika Daddy nya tak lagi menyayanginya? Sungguh, ia tak ingin semua hal mengerikan itu terjadi padanya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kyunnie. Sambil terisak, Kyunnie berbisik pelan.

"Bukankah seharusnya Daddy menggandeng tangan Kyunnie? Kenapa Daddy tak melakukannya? Apa Daddy tak sayang lagi pada Kyunnie?"

Air mata semakin deras membanjiri permukaan pipi Kyunnie. Lengannya pun semakin erat mendekap Siwon, seolah ingin menahan Siwon agar tak meninggalkannya. Tapi Kyunnie hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang masih begitu polosnya. Ia tak akan pernah tahu rencana Tuhan di atas sana.

.

.

.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya dalam sehari ini. Ia benar-benar lelah. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia memang sangat sibuk. Tidak hanya pekerjaan di kantor, tapi ia juga harus menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk menemani Jessica berbelanja, pergi ke spa, nonton, dan makan malam. Semua aktivitas itu membuatnya sangat lelah. Meski Siwon masih belum begitu nyaman menghabiskan waktu bersama Jessica, tapi mau tidak mau Siwon harus melakukannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengenal Jessica lebih dekat. Ia perlu memastikan bahwa pilihanya tidak salah, dan pilihannya ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Kyunnie. Namun sejauh ini pun Siwon tidak melihat sesuatu yang buruk di dalam diri Jessica. Ia juga terlihat sangat ramah pada Kyunnie. Sepertinya Jessica memang menyukai Kyunnie. Tapi, Siwon juga harus memastikan bahwa Kyunnie pun menyukai Jessica.

Kini Siwon tengah mengendarai mobilnya. Setelah mengantar Jessica pulang, Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena Kyunnie. Meski Siwon tahu bahwa Kyunnie pasti sudah tidur, tapi ia bahkan ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Kyunnie yang terlelap. Karena hanya dengan melihatnya semua rasa lelah yang Siwon rasakan hilang seketika. Tapi, terlintas perasaan bersalah di hati Siwon tatkala mengingat permintaan Kyunnie tadi pagi. Saat sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kyunnie meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas menggambar malam ini. Tapi sayangnya Siwon tak bisa memenuhinya. Dan Siwon masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kyunnie yang sangat kecewa. Hal itu semakin membuat hati Siwon sakit.

Akhirnya Siwon pun tiba di apartemennya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamar tidur, Siwon tak ingin membangunkan Kyunnie. Dan saat membuka pintu kamar tidur, Siwon mendapati tubuh Kyunnie terbaring di atas kasur. Tubuh mungil itu tertelungkup dengan begitu imutnya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Ekspresi Kyunnie yang terlelap seperti ini benar-benar membuat Siwon jatuh cinta.

Namun saat Siwon hendak membenarkan posisi tidur Kyunnie, ia melihat sebuah kertas dengan gambar di atasnya, dan tampak sejumlah pewarna berserakan di atas kasur. Sepertinya Kyunnie ketiduran ketika menyelesaikan tugas menggambarnya.

Siwon terdiam melihat gambar yang kini ada di genggamannya. Gambar dua orang manusia yang saling bergandengan dengan sebuah rumah kecil di sampingnya. Dan di sana tertulis sebuah kalimat yang sangat cantik; 'Kyunnie love Daddy'. Seketika itu hati Siwon terenyuh. Gambar tersebut adalah gambar terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Sebuah gambar yang sangat sederhana dan polos, tapi begitu indah dan tulus.

Tapi, bukankah gambar ini terlihat tidak lengkap? Ada yang kurang dari gambar ini. Jika seorang perempuan ditambahkan, maka gambar ini akan menjadi sempurna, sebuah keluarga yang sempurna.

Siwon kemudian membereskan semua pewarna yang berserakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia pun mulai memperbaiki posisi tidur Kyunnie. Dengan sangat lembut Siwon meletakkan kepala Kyunnie di atas bantal, dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut hangat. Tangan Siwon mengusap kepala Kyunnie perlahan, menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyunnie yang terasa lembab.

"Maafkan Daddy .."

Siwon berbisik pelan.

"Daddy belum bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik. Tapi Daddy berjanji akan membuat Kyunnie bahagia. Secepatnya Kyunnie akan mendapatkan seorang Ibu. Kyunnie tak perlu bermain sendirian lagi. Kyunnie tak akan kesepian lagi."

Siwon mengecup dahi Kyunnie dengan sangat lembut, sebuah kecupan penuh cinta dan kehangatan dari seorang Ayah yang selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk putra nya.

Tidak peduli berapa kali Siwon mengatakannya, tak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Kyunnie. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Kyunnie tersenyum, agar Kyunnie tak menangis. Bahkan nyawa sekali pun akan ia pertaruhkan demi anak itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Siwon sengaja tak menjemput Kyunnie dari sekolah, karena ia menyuruh Jessica untuk menjemput Kyunnie. Ia ingin agar Kyunnie lebih dekat lagi dengan Jessica. Bahkan Siwon meminta Jessica untuk menemani Kyunnie di apartemennya, hingga Siwon kembali dari kantor. Siwon sangat yakin bahwa cara ini akan sangat manjur untuk mengakrabkan keduanya. Bagaimana pun juga secepatnya, Jessica akan menjadi orang yang penting bagi Kyunnie. Namun Siwon tidak menyadarinya, bahwa mungkin ia telah salah.

Jessica dan Kyunnie telah berada di apartemen. Kyunnie pun telah mengganti seragamnya. Kyunnie tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya, karena kini seseorang yang masih sangat asing baginya tengah berada di dekatnya.

Sementara itu Jessica tampak kesal. Bukan hanya karena ia harus membatalkan acara belanjanya untuk menjemput Kyunnie, tapi ia juga harus menemani anak itu seharian. Dan ia semakin bertambah kesal tatkala melihat berbagai perabotan di apartemen Siwon yang sepertinya sengaja dibeli Siwon untuk Kyunnie. Mulai dari playsstation, berbagai macam cemilan, beragam jenis dan warna pakaian, sepatu, serta koleksi teddy bear yang memenuhi kamar Siwon. Bahkan Siwon memasang bedcover bergambar teddy bear. Jessica tidak bisa percaya bahwa Siwon yang selama ini ia kenal mau melakukan semua hal konyol ini hanya demi seorang anak kecil yang bahkan bukan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Jessica lalu memperhatikan sosok Kyunnie yang kini tengah asyik bermain game. Terlihat sebuah kebencian dari pancaran matanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyunnie berada di sisi Siwon selamanya. Karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa bersama Siwon, ia tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghancurkan segalanya. Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Siwon membuatnya ingin memonopoli cinta Siwon hanya untuknya seorang, tak ada yang lain. Apalagi untuk anak gelandangan yang tak jelas asal usulnya seperti Kyunnie.

"Hey kau .. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyunnie menghentikan game-nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang tuamu? Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap Siwon adalah Ayahmu? Kau pasti hanya berpura-pura, kan?"

Kyunnie mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak begitu paham maksud pertanyaan Jessica.

"Saat itu.. kau pasti tahu bahwa Siwon kaya raya kan? Kau hanyalah seorang anak gelandangan yang ingin hidup mewah! Untuk itu.. kau memanfaatkan tampang polosmu untuk menjebak Siwon dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Daddy mu..!"

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Jessica. Kata-kata kejam terus saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa henti, membuat Kyunnie ketakutan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus berada di sisinya. Karena Siwon hanyalah milikku seorang. Cepat atau lambat aku akan membuat Siwon mengusirmu dari sini. Siwon akan segera melupakanmu. Ia akan mencampakkanmu."

Kyunnie seketika membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Jessica. Itu tidak lah mungkin, Siwon tak akan mencampakkannya. Siwon tak akan pernah melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau itu hanya menjadi beban bagi Siwon. Kau hanya menyusahkannya. Dan kau sama sekali tidak lah berharga baginya..! Siwon bisa saja membuangmu seperti sampah!"

Kyunnei menatap Jessica tajam. Ia sangat tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Jessica. Hati Kyunnie begitu sakit dan perih. Ia memang sudah menyangka bahwa Jessica bukanlah orang yang baik. Ia tidak lah pantas menjadi pendamping Daddy nya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, huh?!"

Tiba-tiba Jessica mendorong tubuh Kyunnie dengan keras hingga tubuh mungil itu tersungkur ke lantai. Rasa amarah kini telah menguasai Jessica, ia tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya,

"Apa kau akan memberitahu Siwon bahwa aku adalah nenek sihir yang jahat? Apa kau kira ia akan percaya padamu? Itu tidak lah mungkin! Karena Siwon akan lebih mempercayaiku! Karena Siwon lebih mencintaiku dari pada dirimu!"

Sungguh, Kyunnie sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa perih di hatinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa hanya diam mendengar Jessica mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyunnie segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari ke arah Jessica. Secara spontan Kyunnie menggigit tangan Jessica. Seketika itu juga Jessica berteriak kesakitan. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gigitan Kyunnie sangat kuat.

Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuka pintu. Dan ternyata Siwon yang seharusnya tengah sibuk di kantor tiba-tiba pulang ke apartemen. Betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika mendapati apa yang tengah terjadi. Melihat keberadaan sang Daddy, Kyunnie pun segera melepaskan gigitannya dari tangan Jessica.

"J-jessica.. Apa yang terjadi? A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon yang panik segera berlari menghampiri Jessica yang menangis menahan rasa sakit. Dan Siwon begitu marah ketika melihat luka gigitan yang cukup dalam di tangan Jessica.

"Kyunnie..! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, huh?!"

Siwon membentak keras Kyunnie yang tengah ketakutan. Tubuh Kyunnie bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar takut. Tak pernah ia melihat Siwon semarah ini.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam kamar sekarang juga!"

Siwon pun menarik tangah Kyunnie, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Apa kau ingin menjadi anak nakal, huh?!"

Suara Siwon kian meninggi, membuat Kyunnie semakin bergidik ketakutan. Air mata telah membasahi pipi Kyunnie. Tapi ia tak bisa berkata apa pun, hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan. Kemana rasa belas kasihan Siwon? Kemana kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang selalu Siwon curahkan pada Kyunnie?

Kyunnie seakan tak mengenal Daddy nya yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan penuh murka.

"Kau..! Tetap di sini! Jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?!"

Siwon pun mengunci pintu kamar, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kyunnie yang tak berhenti menangis sesenggukan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengiraukan rintihan Kyunnie yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"D-Daddy ..!"

"Daddy ..!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

Hiii... semuannya ! maaf ya udah bikin kalian nunggu lama ^^

Selama beberapa lama ini, saya lagi ujian semester, jadi saya gak bisa update. sekali lagi saya minta maaf buat para pembaca setia semuanya :)

Dan saya juga minta maaf karena menggunakan Jessica sebagai karakter jahat di sini. Saya bukannya benci Jessica. Tapi, pada saat saya menulis chapter ini, saya gak terlalu tau banyak tentang girl band korea, dan yang sudah cukup saya kenal adalah SNSD. Saya juga suka dengan lagu-lagu mereka, dan saya pikir mereka semua cantik-cantik. Jessica juga sangat cantik ^^ Jadi jangan ada shipping wars ya :)

Makasih lovely readers udah nunggu dengan sabar :)

Dan walaupun chapter ini lumayan bikin sebel, tetep jangan lupa untuk kasih review yaaa~

Thanks n take care :D


	12. Chapter 11

Setelah membawa Jessica ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengobati luka gigitan di tangannya, Siwon pun mengantarkan Jessica pulang ke rumahnya. Kini keduanya telah tiba di depan gerbang rumah Jessica yang begitu mewah bak istana. Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jessica, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menuntun Jessica berjalan. Sebenarnya Siwon berniat hendak mengantar Jessica hingga masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf.. Maaf atas semua kejadian yang telah menimpamu."

Suara Siwon terdengar pelan. Entah apa yang tengah ia rasakan, saat ini pikirannya sangat kacau.

"Tidak apa Wonnie.. Ini hanya luka kecil. Sepertinya Kyunnie tidak menyukaiku. Ia memang anak yang keras kepala. Tapi tak apa, besok aku akan menemuinya lagi. Aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya menyukaiku."

Seperti biasa Jessica memasang tampang bagaikan seorang bidadari yang sangat baik hati, mencoba mengelabui Siwon dengan sandiwaranya. Padahal sebenarnya, sebuah kebusukan tengah bersamayam di hatinya. Namun, sepertinya Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk kembali tertipu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak perlu."

Kali ini suara Siwon terdengar dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jessica tidak begitu mengerti maksud kata-kata yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi."

Jessica seketika itu terkejut.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

Siwon kini menatap perempuan itu. Tapi sorot matanya terasa begitu dingin.

"Bukankah kau yang baru saja mengatakannya? Kau sudah tahu bahwa Kyunnie tidak menyukaimu. Jadi jangan pernah temui dia maupun aku lagi."

Jessica membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"K-kau.. kau pasti bercanda kan, Wonnie?"

Tapi Siwon tak menghiraukannya. Siwon pun berjalan meninggalkan Jessica menuju mobilnya, tapi Jessica menahannya.

"T-tunggu, Wonnie.. Kau..K-kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja. A-aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wonnie.."

Jessica mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak bersandiwara, karena ia memang benar-benar mencintai Siwon. Baginya Siwon adalah segalanya. Dan dia bisa mati tanpa Siwon di sisinya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tengah membalas perbuatannya yang telah begitu kejamnya terhadap seorang bocah kecil tanpa dosa.

Siwon pun lagi-lagi tak ingin mempedulikan Jessica. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Jessica yang telah menahannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih anak itu daripada aku?! Bahkan ia sendiri bukanlah anak kandungmu! Ia hanya lah seorang anak gelandangan yang tak tahu asal usulnya! D-dan mungkin saja Ibunya adalah seorang pelacur yang-..!"

Seketika Jessica menghentikan ucapannya tatkala mendapati tatapan tajam dari Siwon. Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya telah membuat Siwon murka.

"Kau..! Jangan mengatakan apapun yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui! Kau sama sekali tak punya hak mengatakan hal semacam itu!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Siwon segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Jessica yang masih begitu terkejut atas ucapan Siwon yang sangat dingin dan menusuk hatinya.

"T-tidak..! T-tunggu..Wonnie..! Wonnie..! Ma-maafkan aku! Kumohon.. J-jangan tinggalkan aku, Wonnie! Kumohon..!"

Meski berteriak sekuat tenaga, Siwon tak akan mendengarnya. Dan mobil Siwon pun kini telah melaju dengan kencang. Sementara Jessica masih menangis tersedu, menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki lelaki pujaannya. Meski menangis darah sekalipun, Jessica tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan gontai, hatinya benar-benar terasa perih seakan tercabik-cabik. Siwon kini telah berada di dapan kamar tidurnya, memandangi pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya. Di balik pintu itu seorang malaikat kecil pasti tengah menangis, dan dia lah yang telah membuat malaikat itu menangis. Dia lah orang yang begitu kejam yang telah melukai hati mungil itu. Siwon bahkan tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menemui sosok itu. Hatinya tak akan mungkin sanggup melihat rupa Kyunnie yang menangis terluka.

Siwon menarik nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Benar ternyata, hati Siwon seketika hancur tatkala melihat sosok Kyunnie yang duduk di lantai dengan kaki yang dilipat di depan dada, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Dan kaki Siwon seketika lemas saat mendengar isakan tangis yang memilukan hati keluar dari bibir Kyunnie.

Dengan pelan Siwon berjalan mendekat, menghampiri Kyunnie yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Kyunnie .."

Kyunnie seketika menarik tangannya saat mendengar suara Daddy nya memanggil namanya. Membiarkan mata bulatnya yang sudah tampak sembab, melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang telah dinanti-nantinya.

"D-daddy ..!"

Seketika itu Kyunnie memeluk Siwon. Tangan-tangan mungilnya yang tak berhenti bergetar mendekap Siwon dengan sangat erat.

"M-maaf-..kan.. K-kyunnie .. Ma-af.. D-daddy .."

Bahkan Kyunnie tak mampu berbicara dengan jelas. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Melihat hal ini, membuat hati Siwon terasa semakin perih.

"K-Kyunnie janji-i.. t-tidak akan na-kal lagi.. Kyun-nie akan bersi-kap bai-ik pada Auntie J-Jessica.."

Kyunnie sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol nafasnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, karena terlalu banyak menangis. Apalagi saat membayangkan bahwa Daddynya akan mengusirnya, tangisannya semakin tak terbendung.

"J-jangan marah.. D-daddy.. Jangan usir K-kyunnie.. Kyunnie a-akan minta-a maaf pada A-auntie Jessica-a.."

Siwon merasa hatinya seakan terbelah menjadi dua oleh pisau yang sangat tajam saat itu juga. Mendengar Kyunnie mengatakan hal semacam itu, membuatnya semakin merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa anak yang begitu polosnya bahkan berpikir bahwa Siwon akan mengusirnya? Meski berpikir seribu kali pun, Siwon tak akan mungkin pernah melakukan itu. Alasannya tak perlu lagi ia jelaskan.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyunnie. Kini mata Siwon menatap Kyunnie dengan penuh luka. Dengan sangat lembut Siwon mengusap pipi Kyunnie, menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata sayu nan indah milik Kyunnie.

"Berhentilah menangis .. Melihatmu menangis seperti ini, Daddy bisa mati .."

.

.

.

Siwon tak henti memandangi wajah Kyunnie yang tengah tertidur. Mata yang selalu memancarkan sinar kecerian itu kini tertutup rapat. Hidungnya yang masih merah dan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya, siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti merasa tak tega.

Siwon benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan berdosa terus menggerogoti hatinya. Seandainya ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia pasti akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini.

Semakin keras Siwon berpikir, semakin ia menyadari bahwa betapa bodoh dirinya. Seharusnya ia melakukan semua itu untuk kebaikan Kyunnie, untuk membuatnya bahagia, tapi tindakannya itu malah melukai sosok rapuh ini. Padahal Siwon tak ingin membuatnya menangis, tapi ia malah dengan bodohnya membuat anak ini menderita. Harus berapa kali ia akan selalu salah jalan seperti ini?

Tapi, meski menyesal sekalipun, Siwon tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia memang telah melukai anak ini.

Rasa murka yang telah ia lampiaskan pada Kyunnie, bukan karena ia marah akan tindakan bocah itu, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Mengetahui bahwa Kyunnie ternyata menderita karena dirinya, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Kyunnie nya yang sangat baik hati ini telah melukai orang lain karena dirinya, dan Kyunnie, seorang malaikat yang tanpa dosa ini telah melakukan hal yang tak terpuji karena dirinya, membuatnya begitu marah. Semua adalah karena kesalahannya, untuk itu ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Siwon bahkan lebih tak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena ia bahkan telah membentak Kyunnie, membuat anak ini menangis. Bahkan jika Tuhan menghukumnya, Siwon rela menerimanya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mendengar isakan pelan dari bibir Kyunnie.

"D-daddy .. jangan u-sir..K-kyunnie .."

"Maa-aaf.. Kyunnie m-minta maaf .. Ja-nngan usir Kyun-nie .."

Meski matanya masih terpejam, tapi titik-titik air mata tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi pipi Kyunnie. Tampaknya Kyunnie tengah mengigau dalam tidurnya. Ia pasti begitu terluka sampai terbawa mimpi buruk seperti ini. Siwon bahkan bisa melihat keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Kyunnie yang lembab. Siwon pun seketika itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kyunnie .."

"Kumohon .. Jangan mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu .."

Siwon bahkan tak juga mampu menahan air mata yang mendesak jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. Karena kini hatinya terlalu perih.

"Karena aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padamu .. tak akan pernah .."

.

.

.

Malam telah lenyap. Gelap telah bersembunyi di balik embun pagi. Dan sinar mentari tengah menari di antara awan putih.

Di sebuah apartemen yang tampak tenang, seorang pria dewasa dan anak laki-laki tengah menikmati sarapan pagi di sebuah meja yang tak cukup besar. Dan keduanya tampak bahagia.

Siwon tengah mengusap lembut bibir Kyunnie dengan ibu jarinya, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di sana.

"Kyunnie.. berapa sebenarnya usiamu? Apa kau ini bayi besar, hm?"

Siwon sepertinya sedang ingin menggoda Kyunnie.

Kyunnie akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tapi seperti biasa, setiap selesai makan, pasti Siwon akan kerepotan membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di bibir Kyunnie.

"Maaf, Daddy .."

Siwon pun hanya terkekeh melihat Kyunnie yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat menggemaskan. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa sebenarnya Siwon pun sangat senang melakukan hal itu. Seolah sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas, rasanya tak akan lengkap bagi Siwon jika belum mengusap bibir Kyunnie setiap habis makan. Ah.. Ayah dan anak ini sama-sama bodohnya.

"Apa Kyunnie sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya?"

Kyunnie mengangguk. Kemudian ia pun dengan segera mengambil kertas gambar yang diletakkannya di atas meja, lalu menunjukkannya pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat melihat gambar tersebut, gambar yang dilihatnya malam itu.

"Apa Daddy menyukainya?"

Kyunnie menatap Siwon dengan penuh harap. Mata sayunya berbinar sendu, berharap Daddy nya akan mengatakan 'ya'.

"Hm-m.. Indah sekali.. Kyunnie sudah melakukan yang terbaik .."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, sambil membelai rambut Kyunnie dengan pelan.

"Ayo.. kita berangkat sekarang .."

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Siwon mengantar Kyunnie hingga ke depan ruang kelas. Dan Kyunnie sangat senang sekali akan hal itu. Karena akhir-akhir ini Siwon yang begitu sibuk bahkan tak sempat mengantar Kyunnie hingga ke pintu gerbang, Kyunnie pun juga tak bisa memberikan kecupan untuk Daddy nya itu.

Namun, pagi ini semua tampak berbeda. Sepertinya Siwon tengah berusaha untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Ia sadar, ia tak perlu harus memutar kembali waktu untuk melakukannya. Meski berat, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengesampingkan urusan pekerjaannya. Dan Siwon berjanji, ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk sosok mungil ini. Ia ingin membuatnya bahagia.

Dan kali ini pun, Siwon lah yang memberi kecupan di pipi Kyunnie. Sepersekian detik kemudian, hati Kyunnie langsung berbunga-bunga. Entah kenapa hari ini Daddy nya semakin bersikap lembut padanya. Dan hal itu membuat Kyunnie bahkan semakin menyayangi Siwon. Rasa sayangnya kini jauh lebih besar daripada gedung-gedung, lautan, langit, pesawat luar angkasa, atau apapun juga.

Jari-jari mungil Kyunnie melingkar di leher Siwon, memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Daddy nya tersayang. Semakin lama, lengan Kyunnie semakin erat merangkul Siwon. Tapi Siwon hanya membiarkannya, menikmati setiap getaran hangat dari tubuh Kyunnie menuju hatinya. Siwon pun mencium rambut Kyunnie, menghirup aroma strawberry di setiap helainya. Tiada yang lebih bahagia daripada ia bisa memiliki Kyunnie merangkulnya seperti ini.

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi, Kyunnie masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli meski semua teman-temannya memandanginya. Siwon bisa saja melepaskan dekapan tangan Kyunnie di lehernya. Tapi saat merasakan jemari mungil milik Kyunnie yang semakin erat memeluknya, seolah tak akan melepaskannya bahkan hingga dunia ini berakhir, Siwon tak bisa melakukannya.

"Kyunnie.. Ayo masuk.. Bel sudah berbunyi.."

Akhirnya seorang guru yang melihat Kyunnie yang masih memeluk Ayahnya, segera menghampirinya dan dengan lembut mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyunnie pun dengan berat hati harus menjauhkan tangannya dari sang Daddy.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, Kyunnie bisa memeluk Daddy selama-lamanya.."

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyunnie. Sementara Kyunnie hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Jangan nakal.. Jadilah anak Daddy yang pintar, hm?"

Siwon mengusap rambut Kyunnie pelan. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajah tampannya tatkala melihat Kyunnie yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah melihat sosok Kyunnie telah duduk manis di bangkunya, Siwon pun berniat pergi ke kantor. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak melakukan itu. Hatinya seolah memintanya untuk tetap di sana. Ia ingin tetap bersama Kyunnie.

Melalui jendela, Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam kelas. Murid-murid mulai memberi salam pada guru mereka. Dan Siwon tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyunnie nya yang duduk dengan begitu manisnya, sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja.

_'Bagaimana kau bisa begitu manis, Kyunnie..'_

Siwon tertawa kecil. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya begitu bahagia.

Pelajaran telah dimulai, dan hari ini adalah saatnya para murid menampilkan hasil karya mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ibu guru memanggil nama Kyunnie untuk tampil pertama kali. Kyunnie pun terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika ia yang akan dipanggil pertama kali. Meskipun gugup, tapi Kyunnie tetap mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas dengan penuh percaya diri. Walaupun di dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan takut bahwa teman-temannya akan menertawakannya dan memberikan ejekan-ejekan yang akan menyakiti hatinya. Tapi Kyunnie mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Siwon tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sosok Kyunnie yang kini telah berada tepat di depan kelas. Namun, Kyunnie tak menyadari keberadaan Siwon yang tak berhenti mengamatinya. Siwon pun tak luput dari rasa gugup. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang menantikan reaksi teman-teman Kyunnie terhadap gambar yang kini ada di genggaman tangan mungilnya itu.

Perlahan Kyunnie membalikkan gambarnya, menunjukkannya pada semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa laki-laki yang sangat menjengkelkan, yang pada waktu itu terlibat perkelahian dengan Kyunnie, kembali angkat suara.

"Lihat gambarnya itu..! Dia memang tidak punya Mommy kan..!"

Seketika itu suara tawa menggema, memenuhi ruangan kelas. Melihat hal itu, Siwon sangat marah. Ia tidak bisa terima Kyunnie nya diperlakukan seperti itu. Hati Kyunnie pasti sangat sakit, dan mungkin ia akan menangis.

Siwon pun berniat masuk ke dalam kelas saat itu juga. Ia ingin segera memeluk Kyunnie erat dan berteriak pada semua murid bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kyunnie. Namun, niat Siwon terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Kyunnie.

"Itu memang benar.. Kyunnie memang tidak punya Mommy .. Tapi tidak apa-apa.. Karena Kyunnie memiliki Daddy yang sangat luar biasa.."

Semua kelas tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ini adalah Daddy .."

Kyunnie menunjukkan sosok Daddy nya di dalam gambar.

"Apa kalian pernah menonton film Superman? Daddy benar-benar seperti Superman. Daddy sangat tampan dan kuat. Daddy bisa melakukan semua hal. Daddy bisa memasak, bisa bernyanyi, mendongeng, bermain game, dan banyak lagi .."

Tiba-tiba salah seorang murid bertanya.

"Apakah Daddy mu juga bisa mengalahkan monster seperti Superman?"

Kyunnie pun mengangguk keras.

"Daddy akan mengalahkan semua monster jahat yang akan melukai Kyunnie, karena Daddy akan selalu melindungi Kyunnie dari apapun."

Kemudian terdengar suara decak kagum dari murid-murid saat mendengar ucapan Kyunnie.

"Daddy.. adalah Daddy terhebat di dunia. Daddy adalah yang nomor satu. Daddy selalu ada untuk Kyunnie. Saat petir besar menyambar, Daddy akan memeluk Kyunnie erat. Daddy akan mengusap air mata Kyunnie saat Kyunnie menangis. Daddy akan mengusap kepala Kyunnie setiap kali Kyunnie bersikap baik. Dan meski sudah sangat lelah, Daddy akan terus bernyanyi hingga Kyunnie terlelap.."

Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata indah Kyunnie.

"Jadi.. tidak masalah jika Kyunnie tidak punya Mommy. Karena hanya Daddy yang Kyunnie butuhkan. Kyunnie hanya ingin Daddy bersama Kyunnie. Asalkan ada Daddy di sisi Kyunnie, maka Kyunnie akan baik-baik saja.."

Suara tepuk tangan secara serentak terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas. Semua murid tersenyum untuk Kyunnie.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Kyunnie telah mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena air mata pun telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tidak bisa diungkapkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Rasa bangga memenuhi dadanya. Ia bangga memiliki Kyunnie di dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia bangga telah menjadi sosok Ayah bagi bocah mungil itu.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya waktu sekolah sudah terdengar. Murid-murid berlarian ke luar kelas dangan semangat, mendatangi orang tua mereka masing-masing yang telah menunggu untuk menjemput mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kyunnie, kaki mungilnya berlari kecil menghampiri sosok Siwon yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, telah siap untuk memberikan pelukan pada Kyunnie.

Kyunnie pun segera melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Siwon. Rasa hangat dan aman seketika menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat lengan Siwon mendekapnya erat.

"Apa hari ini Kyunnie menjadi anak pintar, hm?"

Siwon bertanya pada Kyunnie, berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apa pun yang terjadi di kelas hari ini.

Kyunnie melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengangguk sambil memberikan senyuman manis pada Siwon. Siwon pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebar, membuat kedua lubang di pipinya terlihat jelas. Dan Kyunnie sangat menyukai lubang-lubang di pipi Daddy nya itu. Tapi, yang lebih membuat Kyunnie senang saat Siwon mengusap kepala Kyunnie dengan begitu lembut. Sungguh, ia sudah sangat menantikannya. Kyunnie begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Siwon berikan.

"Kyunnie.. Daddy punya hadiah untuk Kyunnie .."

Kyunnie memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menatap Siwon bingung.

"Hadiah ..? Apa hari ini Kyunnie berulang tahun ..?"

Siwon pun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyunnie.

"Apakah memberi hadiah hanya di saat hari ulang tahun saja?"

Siwon balik bertanya. Kyunnie pun mengangguk mengiyakan, sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan imut. Siwon kembali tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut bocah itu.

"Kalau begitu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyunnie ..!"

Kyunnie sontak terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"B-benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, lagi-lagi menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyunnie, jadi Daddy akan memberi Kyunnie hadiah. Ayo.. Daddy akan tunjukkan hadiahnya..!"

Siwon pun menggandeng tangan Kyunnie, membawanya menuju mobil. Sementara Kyunnie masih bengong. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Daddy nya akan memberinya hadiah? Apa ini bukan mimpi? Meski begitu tak dipungkiri bahwa kini hatinya sangat bahagia. Rasa gugup pun memenuhi dadanya tatkala ia mencoba menebak-nebak hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Daddy nya.

.

.

.

Kini Siwon dan Kyunnie telah berada di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih yang tampak sangat besar dan megah. Dengan gaya klasik, rumah tersebut tampak sangat indah dan elegan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon segera mengajak Kyunnie untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Kyunnie hanya bisa terperangah saat melihat betapa luas dan megahnya interior rumah itu. Kepalanya terus berputar ke seluruh sudut ruangan, dan mata bulatnya tak berkedip. Baginya rumah itu seperti instana. Kyunnie tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar bisa melihat istana. Karena selama ini, ia hanya pernah melihatnya di dalam buku dongeng Cinderella atau Snow white yang Daddy nya belikan untuknya.

"Kyunnie .. apa kau menyukai hadiahnya?"

Kyunnie hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Ia tidak begitu paham maksud pertanyaan Daddy nya itu. Hadiah? Kyunnie pun segera melirik kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari apa yang mungkin tampak seperti hadiah. Tapi, ia tak bisa menemukannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

Siwon pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyunnie yang begitu polosnya. Lalu, Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Kyunnie. Mata Siwon menatap lembut pada bola mata Kyunnie.

"Ini adalah rumah Kyunnie .."

Kyunnie mengernyitkan dahinya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud sang Daddy. Hingga sebuah kalimat yang kemudian Siwon ucapkan padanya, mampu membuatnya tercengang.

"Rumah ini adalah hadiah dari Daddy untuk Kyunnie.."

Seketika itu juga, Kyunnie melebarkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Mulai sekarang.. Kyunnie dan Daddy akan tinggal di sini. Kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini.."

Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyunnie. Sementara Kyunnie masih terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini.

"Mari.. Kyunnie akan suka dengan yang ini .."

Siwon menarik Kyunnie ke halaman belakang. Dan benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Halaman belakang yang sangat luas dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, benar-benar menakjubkan. Sebuah danau cantik sengaja dibuat di sana. Di sekitarnya dikelilingi bunga-bunga lily berwarna putih bersih. Terdapat sebuah jalan setapak yang menghubungkan antara rumah dan danau itu. Dan di setiap pinggirnya, pohon cherry tumbuh dengan begitu anggunnya.

"Saat musim semi tiba, bunga cherry akan bermekaran. Kyunnie pasti akan menyukainya.."

Siwon tersenyum, membayangkan saat ia dan Kyunnie berjalan bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon cherry yang bersemi. Dan bunganya yang berwarna merah muda akan berjatuhan pelan tertiup angin. Indah sekali.

"Sekarang .. kita akan melihat kamar Kyunnie.."

Siwon kembali menggenggam tangan Kyunnie, menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak sangat luas untuk ukuran kamar anak-anak. Dindingnya dicat _blue baby_ dengan furnitur berwarna senada. Hiasan bertema teddy bear terlihat mendominasi kamar ini, dan yang lebih mengesankan koleksi boneka teddy bear dalam jumlah besar tampak memenuhi lemari-lemari kaca yang dipasang di sudut-sudut kamar.

Siwon mendudukkan Kyunnie di atas kasur dengan _bed cover_ bergambar teddy bear favorit Kyunnie. Sementara Siwon sendiri duduk berlutut tepat di depan Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie dan Pom Pom akan tidur di sini.. Apa Kyunnie menyukainya, hm?"

Kyunnie tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun langsung memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat. Air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak untuk keluar, akhirnya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya hingga jatuh di pundak Siwon. Hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi, ia terlalu bahagia. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam lautan kebahagiaan. Bahkan tak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Untuk itu, tanpa berkata apa pun, Kyunnie hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan.

Siwon bisa merasakan air mata Kyunnie menembus ke dalam kemejanya, menyentuh kulit bahunya. Ia pun bisa merasakan eratnya pelukan Kyunnie di tubuhnya. Hatinya seketika terenyuh. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mencintai sosok yang kini tengah menangis dalam pelukannya. Siwon akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dan tak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Siwon selain hidup bersamanya.

"Kyunnie.. berjanjilah.. Kyunnie akan tinggal bersama Daddy di rumah ini. Kita akan tinggal bersama-sama hingga satu tahun kemudian, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, lima puluh tahun.. dan selamanya.."

Air mata bahagia telah jatuh bebas, menghapus segala luka dan lara. Rasa bahagia seakan menari-nari, menyambut senyuman dan tawa.

Hari itu, Tuhan telah menyatukan dua insan. Tuhan telah membawa keduanya ke dalam sebuah takdir kehidupan yang telah direncanakan. Tak ada yang tahu akan rencana Tuhan. Manusia hanya bisa menunggu. Karena mungkin..

_Tuhan punya rahasia._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_Hiii para pembaca setia DDC semuanyaaa ^^_

_updatenya lumayan cepet banget kan.. hehe_

_karna ini liburan, jadi ini bisa dibilang hadiah liburan deh ^^_

_Um.. makasih banyak ya buat cinta kln semua untk ff ini. Saya beneran gak nyangka kalo versi bahasanya jg banyak digemari sama pembaca. n ini semua berkat kalian yg dgn sangat baiknya bersedia menanti n kasih komen yang sangat positif :)_

_tapi kisah Kyunnie dan Daddy Siwon masih belum berakhir. Masih banyak yg akan mereka lalui bersama. Jadi, jangan lelah menanti ya teman.. selalu berikan cinta n dukungan kalian semua utk Kyunnie n Daddy Siwon ^^_

_makasih semuanyaaa _

_I love you all n take care :)_


	13. Author's Message

Maaf sebelumnya. Ini bukan update chapter baru. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua kecewa.

Tapi saya berjaji untuk semua penggemar setia DDC (Daddy Don't Cry), terutama bagi kalian yang sangat penasaran dengan siapa Kyunnie sebenarnya dan seperti apa masa lalunya, kalian akan menemukan jawabannya pada chapter selanjutnya. Akan ada banyak kejutan yang mungkin tidak disangka sebelumnya.

Saya akan update secepatnya, kemungkinan besok atau lusa. Jadi, bersabarlah sedikit lagi ^^

Dan sekarang saya ingin memberi pesan untuk kalian semua. Saya harap kalian bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca pesan ini..

.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa hari lalu, saya menemukan beberapa blog yang sangat mengejutkan saya. Di dalam blog itu, terdapat beberapa ff saya (_Daddy Don't Cry_ dan _I'm Not That Cinderella_) yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam beberapa bahasa asing. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, si penulis blog (si penerjemah) belum meminta izin pada saya. Untuk itu, saya benar-benar kecewa.  
**

**Saya mohon pada siapapun, jika Anda tertarik untuk menerjemahkan ff ini atau ff saya yang lainnya, mohon untuk meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Saya pasti akan sangat senang untuk memberi Anda izin selama Anda cukup memahami bahasa Indonesia atau Inggris, karena saya menulis ff dalam dua bahasa tersebut. Anda bisa menghubungi saya dengan memberi pesan ke akun twitter saya ( _ikha_kyu_), atau melalui situs ini, atau situs asianfanfics, atau blog saya.**

**Dan untuk sekarang, inilah beberapa penerjemah yang telah mendapatkan izin dari saya untuk menerjemahkan ff Daddy Don't Cry :  
**

**. marrykpop (Bahasa Perancis/France)**

**. kinhkyu (Bahasa Vietnam/Vietnamese)**

**. barbieKyu (Bahasa Thailand/Thai)**

**Untuk semua yang membaca pesan ini dan menemukan seseorang menerjemahkan ff saya tanpa izin, mohon untuk segera memberi tahu saya. Kalian juga bisa menghubungi saya. Terima kasih banyak untuk perhatian dan kerjasamanya.**

**Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sudah menyita waktu kalian yang berharga hanya untuk membaca pesan ini. Tapi ini sangat lah serius. Menulis sebuah ff bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi bagi pemula seperti saya. Saya telah berusaha keras, dan menulisnya dengan sepenuh hati, karena saya ingin pembaca bisa memahami perasaan yang ingin saya sampaikan dalam ff saya.  
**

**Menerjemahkan sebuah ff tidak hanya berarti menerjemahkannya ke dalam beberapa bahasa asing, tapi kita juga harus memahami arti dan perasaan dalam setiap kalimatnya. Kita tidak bisa menerjemahkan sebuah ff hanya karena banyak orang yang menyukainya, kita juga harus menyukai ff itu, sehingga kita bisa merasakan alur ceritanya, dan memahami perasaan yang ingin disampaikan penulis dengan baik. Sehingga kita mampu menerjamahkannya ke dalam suatu bahasa tanpa mengubah makna, esensi, dan keindahan dari cerita tersebut.**

**Saya sangat senang jika ada yang dengan sangat baik hatinya bersedia menerjemahkan ff saya yang tidak cukup bagus ini ke dalam beberapa bahasa asing. Sehingga semua orang di berbagai belahan dunia, baik _wonkyu shipper_ ataupun bukan, mereka bisa membaca ff wonkyu ini. Tapi saya sangat mengharapkan pengertian Anda semua. Agar kita tidak menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain :)**

**Terima kasih.**

* * *

.

.

.

Take care n I love you all ^^


	14. Chapter 12

Kini musim dingin telah berakhir, tibalah musim semi menghiasi bumi. Angin berhembus pelan membawa aroma serbuk sari yang begitu kental terasa. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, melebarkan mahkotanya, memamerkan warnanya yang begitu indah. Kupu-kupu menari riang, bercanda gurau pada rerumputan hijau. Burung-burung pun berkicauan, menyanyikan lagu menyambut sang mentari yang memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Dan langit tampak biru dimana awan putih berarak mengitari.

Semua terasa begitu indah dan damai. Tuhan dengan kuasa-Nya telah menjadikan bumi sebagai tempat yang sangat mengagumkan bagi dua insan yang kini tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Siwon dan Kyunnie, keduanya tengah berjalan berdampingan, di bawah pohon cherry yang bersemi dengan anggunya. Kelopak bunganya yang berjatuahan tertiup angin menerpa wajah keduanya dengan lembut. Bahkan mereka bisa menghirup aroma manis dari buah cherry yang mulai tumbuh pada beberapa dahan.

Tangan Siwon yang hangat menggenggam tangan mungil Kyunnie dengan penuh kelembutan, menciptakan perasaan damai bagi keduanya. Siwon ingin menghantarkan rasa cinta di dalam hatinya melalui sentuhan tangannya pada tangan Kyunnie. Siwon ingin agar Kyunnie merasakan bahwa betapa ia mencintai sosok mungil ini.

Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kebahagian yang tengah dirasakan oleh keduanya. Senyuman cerah tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah mereka. Karena hanya ada rasa bahagia yang kini memenuhi hati Siwon dan Kyunnie. Tak ada yang lain selain rasa bahagia.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di depan danau. Airnya berwarna hijau, memantulkan sinar matahari yang membiaskan cahaya kerlap-kerlip seperti bintang. Beberapa angsa putih tampak berenang dengan tenang, dan capung-capung beterbangan di antara bunga lily yang bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

Kyunnie menatap takjub pemandangan yang ada di taman belakang rumahnya. Benar sekali apa yang telah dikatakan Daddy nya, saat musim semi tiba maka semuanya akan terlihat sangat indah.

Siwon masih menggenggam tangan Kyunnie, hatinya senang saat melihat ekspresi Kyunnie yang tampak sangat menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Karena semua ini Siwon persembahkan hanya untuk Kyunnie nya tercinta. Tak ada orang lain yang ia perbolehkan untuk melihat pemandangan di halaman belakang rumahnya ini, selain Kyunnie dan ia sendiri.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyunnie dengan pelan, menuntunnya menuju sebuah kursi taman di pinggir danau. Keduanya pun duduk di atasnya, dan Siwon masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyunnie.

Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak Siwon pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyunnie. Waktu memang terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Daddy'. Ia juga lupa sejak kapan ia mulai menyayangi sosok mungil yang kini tengah duduk dengan manis di sampingnya. Siwon tak bisa mengingat semua itu, karena saat ini hatinya terlalu bahagia. Tak peduli sejak kapan semua itu dimulai, karena yang terpenting ia akan mencintai Kyunnie hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Kyunnie.. kukumu sudah panjang.."

Ucap Siwon saat melihat kuku-kuku mungil Kyunnie yang memang sudah tampak panjang.

"Biarkan Daddy memotongnya.."

Siwon mengambil sebuah pemotong kuku yang sengaja ia bawa di dalam sakunya.

Kyunnie pun hanya menurut. Ia tertawa kecil ketika mengamati ekspresi Daddy nya saat tengah memotong kukunya. Wajah Daddy nya tampak sangat serius dan penuh kosentrasi. Dan Kyunnie merasa itu sangat lucu.

Siwon hanya tak ingin melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Kyunnie nya terluka, apalagi kuku Kyunnie sangat mungil, untuk itu ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Selesai..!"

Siwon tersenyum lega. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kini kuku Kyunnie tampak sangat rapi. Dan seperti biasa, setiap selesai memotong kuku Kyunnie, Siwon akan mengecup satu per satu jari Kyunnie. Mulai dari ibu jari hingga kelingkingnya. Dengan sangat lembut, Siwon mengecup kesepuluh jari tangan Kyunnie. Sementara Kyunnie lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Daddy nya yang tampak sangat bodoh. Tapi, Kyunnie bahkan semakin mencintai Daddy nya ini.

"Kemarilah.."

Siwon menyuruh Kyunnie untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kyunnie dengan senang hati menurutinya.

Siwon meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Kyunnie, menempelkan pipinya pada pipi gempal itu. Tangannya pun memeluk Kyunnie dengan erat. Siwon sangat senang bisa merasakan Kyunnie sedekat ini. Siwon bahkan bisa mencium aroma susu strawberry dari tubuh Kyunnie. Dan Siwon sangat menyukai aroma ini.

"Daddy.. Seandainya Daddy bisa berubah menjadi apapun, Daddy ingin menjadi apa?"

Kyunnie mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Siwon yang masih setia melingkar di perutnya.

"Umm.. Daddy ingin menjadi.. langit.."

Siwon melirik langit biru yang tampak sangat cerah.

"Langit? Kenapa?"

Kyunnie bertanya, ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa Daddy nya memilih menjadi langit.

"Karena.. umm.."

Siwon diam sejenak, ia terlihat sedang berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bersuara.

"Karena langit berwarna biru. Kyunnie sangat manis jika mengenakan warna biru."

Siwon tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lesung pipinya. Tapi Kyunnie malah mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar alasan Siwon. Baginya, itu sangat konyol. Siwon pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Kyunnie yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyunnie? Kyunnie ingin jadi apa?"

Siwon kini balik bertanya. Dan dengan senang hati Kyunnie menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kyunnie ingin jadi sepatu Daddy."

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan pilihan Kyunnie.

"Sepatu ini?"

Siwon menunjuk sepatu yang kini tengah dikenakannya, yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Kyunnie.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sepatu itu bau?"

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, tampaknya ia ingin menggoda Kyunnie.

"Uggh..Daddy..!"

Kyunnie lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan sikap Daddy nya yang menurutnya seperti anak-anak.

"Baiklah.. Daddy hanya bercanda. Lalu apa alasannya?"

Bagaimana pun juga Siwon cukup penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Kyunnie berikan.

"Karena sepatu ini selalu bersama Daddy. Daddy selalu memakainya kemana pun Daddy pergi. Kyunnie ingin jadi sepatu ini agar Kyunnie bisa selalu bersama Daddy."

Seketika itu, hati Siwon seakan hendak meleleh. Perkataan Kyunnie barusan benar-benar meluluhkan hatinya. Ah.. tidak peduli apapun.. ia sangat sangat dan sangat mencintai sosok ini.

"Kyunnie.. bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seimut ini~.."

Siwon mencium pipi Kyunnie dengan gemas. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan dalam hati, ia berkata.

_'Kau tak perlu menjadi sepasang sepatu untuk bisa selalu bersamaku..'_

_'Karena aku akan menjadi langit.. yang akan selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi..'_

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyunnie bersama Daddy nya tengah menghabiskan waktu berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Keduanya tampak sangat menikmati, meskipun Siwon sedikit kerepotan karena Kyunnie nya sangat cerewet. Tapi Siwon berusaha dengan sabar menuruti semua keinginan Kyunnie. Karena ia akan selalu dibuat tak berdaya jika Kyunnie sudah memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

Namun tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"K-kyunnie..?!"

Baik Siwon maupun Kyunnie, keduanya cukup terkejut saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Kyunnie. Keduanya pun segera menolehkan wajah mereka pada si pemilik suara.

"B-benar.. K-kau adalah Kyunnie..!"

Ucap seorang wanita dengan terbata saat melihat beruang teddy di genggaman tangan Kyunnie. Tampaknya ia juga terkejut, tak menyangka pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ohh..Kyunnie.. A-akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

Kyunnie hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Walaupun wajah wanita itu tampak seperti sudah tak asing lagi, tapi Kyunnie sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Siwon hanya terdiam. Meski ia pun tak mengenal sosok wanita ini, tapi Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa hatinya mulai tak tenang.

.

.

.

Siwon tengah berada di sebuah restoran yang terletak di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan dimana ia dan Kyunnie baru saja berbelanja. Tapi kini yang ada bersamanya bukanlah Kyunnie, melainkan sosok wanita asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Siwon telah menyuruh Hyukjae untuk datang dan mengantar Kyunnie pulang ke rumah. Ia tak mau Kyunnie harus mendengar perbincangan ini, karena Siwon merasa bahwa masalah ini akan cukup serius.

Siwon masih diam. Ia tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sosok wanita yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya, tapi ia terlalu takut. Ia takut jika ternyata ia harus mendengar sebuah kenyataan yang tak ia harapkan.

Tapi Siwon tetap mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya, karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Apakah kau adalah Ibunya?"

Siwon berusaha untuk tetap tenang, meskipun kini tubuhnya tengah bergetar hebat.

"Bukan.. Saya adalah bibinya."

Wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kebingungan di mata Siwon yang menuntutnya untuk segera mengungkapkan semua yang ia ketahui.

"Ibunya telah meninggal dunia."

Siwon sontak terdiam. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan bela sungkawa. Tapi rasa keingintahuan Siwon mendesaknya untuk terus bertanya.

"Lalu.. dimana Ayahnya?"

Wanita itu diam sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan kemudian menghebuskannya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ayahnya juga telah meninggal.. sekitar satu bulan setelah kematian Ibunya."

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Ia seolah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan Siwon pun merasa seakan tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Kyunnie sangat dekat dengan Ayahnya. Ia sangat menyayangi sang Ayah. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Ayahnya sangat mencintai Kyunnie. Mereka seperti tak terpisahkan. Kemana pun Ayahnya pergi, Kyunnie selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan hingga sekarang pun Kyunnie masih setia membawa beruang teddy itu bersamanya. Boneka itu adalah pemberian Ayahnya."

Siwon yang masih tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini, mencoba untuk menyimak dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita yang mengaku memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Kyunnie.

"Tapi.. sejak kematian sang istri, Ayahnya seketika berubah, seakan menjadi orang asing, kami bahkan tak mengenalnya. Ia hanya berdiam diri, tatapannya kosong, dan terkadang ia akan menangis sendiri. Ia bahkan tak lagi mengingat Kyunnie. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan keberadaan sosok Kyunnie."

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"Ini pasti sangat berat bagi Kyunnie. Ayah yang dulu sangat mencintainya telah mengabaikannya, tak sedikit pun berbicara atau menatapnya. Kyunnie pasti sangat kesepian."

Hati Siwon terasa sangat perih. Hatinya sungguh tak mampu mendengar semua kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

"Hari itu, Ayah nya pergi ke jembatan Sungai Han. Kyunnie yang tak mengerti apapun, hanya mengikuti sang Ayah. Hingga akhirnya, Kyunnie melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang Ayah terjun ke dalam sungai."

Siwon terdiam. Tubuhnya seketika lumpuh. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Hatinya terlalu sakit membayangkan Kyunnie dengan usia yang masih sangat kecil telah mengalami semua hal mengerikan ini.

"Sejak saat itu, Kyunnie pun sangat syok. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memahami semua itu. Ia tak bisa mengerti jika Ayahnya sudah tiada. Untuk itu, hampir setiap hari ia akan pergi ke jembatan Sungai Han, berharap ia bisa menemukan sang Ayah di sana."

Siwon masih tak bisa berkata apapun. Kepalanya masih terlalu sulit mencerna semua ini.

Jadi, itulah kenapa malam itu Kyunnie memanggilnya Daddy? Itulah kenapa saat itu Kyunnie menangis, memohon agar Siwon tak meninggalkannya?

"Satu tahun yang lalu, Kyunnie menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun. Kami sudah melapor pada polisi, tapi karena kami tak punya cukup uang, mereka hanya mengabaikan kasus ini."

Wanita itu menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Selama satu tahun ini, saya beserta suami telah berusaha mencari Kyunnie, tapi kami tak berhasil menemukannya. Kami sudah hampir frustasi. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa kami. Akhirnya hari ini saya bisa menemukan Kyunnie kembali."

Wanita itu tersenyum, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sangat senang. Setelah lama menanti, akhirnya Kyunnie bisa ditemukan.

"Terima kasih telah merawat dan menjaga Kyunnie selama ini. Saya sangat bersyukur bahwa Kyunnie bisa bertemu dengan orang baik seperti Anda. Jika tidak, saya tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Kyunnie. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Semoga Tuhan membalas semua kebaikan Anda."

Siwon masih terdiam. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Hatinya masih belum siap untuk menerimanya.

"Suami saya baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan di Hongkong. Rencanya kami akan segera pindah untuk tinggal di sana. Karena Kyunnie sudah ditemukan, maka tentu saja kami akan membawanya bersama kami. Saya harus menepati amanah dari kakak perempuan saya. Ia ingin saya menjaga anaknya setelah ia tiada."

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Meski ia tetap tak bisa. Karena tubuhnya pun masih bergetar hebat, kepalanya bahkan terasa semakin sakit. Dan yang lebih lagi, hatinya terasa sangat pedih.

"Saya harap anda mengerti, Tuan. Saya harus membawanya.."

Siwon kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Kini bola matanya menatap lekat mata wanita yang tengah memasang wajah penuh harap bahwa Siwon akan memahaminya, hingga sebuah pernyataan akhirnya terucap dari bibir Siwon.

"Beri aku waktu. Setidaknya beri aku waktu satu minggu saja."

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar tidurnya. Di sana, di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran raksasa, tubuh mungil tengah meringkuk dengan sangat menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang terlelap terlihat sangat damai.

Siwon membawa tangannya mendekat ke wajah itu, lalu membelai pipi Kyunnie yang dihiaisi semburat merat karena udara hangat. Siwon bisa merasakan kelembutan menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya. Lembut sekali, seakan bisa hancur sektika jika Siwon terlalu lama mengusapnya.

"Kyunnie.. kau seharusnya tidur di kamarmu.."

Sebuah senyum tipis pun menghiasi bibir Siwon tatkala mengingat bagaimana setiap malamnya Kyunnie akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Kyunnie akan selalu berkata bahwa ia bermimpi buruk, hingga Siwon pun memperbolehkan Kyunnie untuk tidur bersamanya. Meskipun Siwon tahu bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalannya.

Siwon sendiri sebenarnya sangat senang jika ia harus tidur bersama Kyunnie. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Siwon merasa hangat. Karena ia sendiri tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak, tanpa Kyunnie di sampingnya.

Tapi, mulai saat ini Siwon menyadari bahwa Kyunnie memang harus belajar untuk tidur sendiri. Begitu pun dengan dirinya. Ia harus belajar untuk tidur tanpa Kyunnie di sisinya.

"Mulai sekarang.. Kyunnie harus belajar mengikat tali sepatu sendiri, memotong kuku sendiri, dan sikat gigi sendiri.."

Siwon tersenyum getir saat mengingat bahwa selama ini ia lah yang telah melakukan semua itu untuk Kyunnie.

"Mulai sekarang, Kyunnie harus makan dengan rapi, karena nanti Daddy tak akan bisa lagi membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di bibir Kyunnie."

Siwon berbisik pelan, tak ingin jika suaranya akan membangunkan Kyunnie.

"Daddy tak akan lagi bisa menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Kyunnie. Daddy tak akan bisa lagi bermain game bersama Kyunnie.. Daddy tak akan bisa-.."

Siwon seketika terdiam, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hatinya terlalu perih. Ia bahkan tak mampu membayangkan bahwa Kyunnie tak akan lagi bersamanya.

Apakah ia akan sanggup jika saat ia bangun di pagi hari, ia tak akan melihat sosok Kyunnie di sisi tempat tidurnya?

Apakah ia sanggup jika saat ia pulang membuka pintu, ia tak akan melihat sosok Kyunnie yang menunggunya?

Apakah ia sanggup jika tak melihat senyuman yang selalu mampu menenangkan hatinya?

Tidak. Siwon yakin, ia tak akan pernah sanggup.

Air mata tanpa terasa jatuh perlahan dari kedua mata kelam Siwon, membasahi wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

Hatinya sakit, bahkan sangat sakit. Ia bisa saja menolak semua ini. Ia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun membawa pergi Kyunnie darinya. Tapi, bukankah ia terlalu egois? Bukankah jika begitu, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Kyunnie akhirnya menemukan keluarganya kembali, dan Siwon paham betul bahwa mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyunnie telah memiliki sebuah keluarga sejak awal, dan suatu hari ia juga akan kembali pada keluarganya. Mungkin, hari itu, hari dimana semuanya akan seperti pada semula, dimana Kyunnie akan bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka, sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Isakan semakin terdengar dari bibir Siwon yang bergetar, hingga suara itu berhasil membangunkan Kyunnie dari tidurnya.

"Daddy.."

Kyunnie mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sosok Daddy nya yang telah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Maaf.. Daddy telah mengganggu tidur Kyunnie.."

Siwon mengusap matanya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang masih tak berhenti mengalir.

"Daddy.. Kenapa Daddy menangis?"

Kyunnie terkejut melihat sang Daddy yang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi, Daddy?"

Sorot mata Kyunnie memancarkan kekhawatiran. Ia cemas apa yang telah membuat Daddy nya menangis.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang tak ingin membuat Kyunnie khawatir, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon sudah berusaha menghentikan air matanya, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Hatinya terlalu pedih. Bahkan ketika ia melihat kedua mata sendu milik sosok mungil di hadapannya, hatinya semakin bertambah perih.

Tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan tangan mungil menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Jari-jari indah itu mengusapnya dengan sangat pelan, mencoba menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Daddy.."

Suara merdu berbisik pelan. Suara itu bagaikan alunan biola yang begitu indah, menggema di telinganya, merasuk hingga ke hatinya.

"Kyunnie akan selalu bersama Daddy.."

Lengan itu kini melingkar di leher Siwon, memberikan pelukan hangat baginya. Kehangatan itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi Siwon. Ia sudah sangat mengenalnya.

"Kyunnie tak akan pernah meninggalkan, Daddy.."

Siwon bisa merasakan lengan itu semakin erat memeluknya, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi jangan menangis lagi, Daddy.."

"Tersenyumlah.."

"Tertawalah, Daddy.."

.

.

.

Aroma laut menyeruak di udara. Ombak memamerkan gelombangnya yang menari dengan cantiknya, dan sesekali menyapu pasir putih yang hanya terdiam pasrah.

Siwon menatap wajah sosok mungil di sampingnya, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah itu dengan cermat. Hanya ada kata 'sempurna' yang bisa diucapkan. Wajah itu begitu indah bagaikan malaikat surga.

Siwon pun tersenyum saat mendapati mata sendu itu balik menatapnya. Sorot mata itu memperlihatkan sebuah ketulusan dan cinta, menghantarkan perasaan hangat hingga menjalar ke setiap urat nadinya.

Semakin lama Siwon memandangi sosok itu, semakin ia menyadari bahwa sosok mungil ini sangat lah berharga baginya. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa.

"Daddy.."

Kyunnie yang sejak tadi bermain pasir dengan sangat asyiknya, kini memanggil Daddynya.

"Istananya sudah selesai~..!"

Kyunnie tersenyum, memperlihatkan istana pasir yang sudah dibuatnya dengan bangga pada Siwon.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Daddy.."

Kyunnie menatap Daddynya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Kyunnie ingin pulang? Kita bahkan belum berenang. Apa Kyunnie juga tidak ingin menangkap ikan..hm?"

Siwon membalas tatapan Kyunnie, sambil membersihkan kedua telapak tangan Kyunnie yang dipenuhi pasir.

"Setelah ke pantai, kita akan kemana lagi? Ahh..! Bagaimana kalau kita berkemah? Kita akan membuat tenda dan api unggun.. Pasti sangat menyenangkan~..!"

Kyunnie hanya diam mendengarkan Daddy nya yang terus saja berbicara. Ia sebenarnya merasa heran melihat tingkah Daddy nya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Siwon begitu sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. Siwon bahkan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyunnie, hingga ia benar-benar melupakan semua pekerjaannya. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Kyunnie sendirian, bahkan Siwon selalu menunggu Kyunnie yang tengah belajar di dalam kelas hingga sekolah berakhir.

Meskipun Kyunnie merasa senang karena ia bisa selalu bersama sang Daddy, tapi ada perasaan khawatir di hati Kyunnie. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Daddy nya terlihat sangat lelah, wajahnya selalu tampak pucat. Bahkan seringkali Kyunnie melihat Daddy nya hanya diam menatap langit, sorot matanya tampak sedih. Walaupun Kyunnie tak mengerti apapun, tapi ia tetap merasa cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke peternakan kuda? Kyunnie ingin mengendarai kuda, kan? Atau kita pergi ke _Disney Land_? Umm..bagaimana kalau pergi memancing? Atau..-"

Siwon seketika menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari Kyunnie sejak tadi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tahu bahwa sikapnya sudah berlebihan, bahwa ia pasti sudah membuat anak ini khawatir.

"Maaf.. Daddy hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyunnie.."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali dirinya yang lagi-lagi bersikap egois.

Tapi, tak ada hal lain yang ia ingankan, ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan baik. Setidaknya ia ingin meninggalkan memori yang indah untuk Kyunnie dan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama Kyunnie dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang indah bersama Kyunnie.

Tapi Siwon paham bahwa ia telah bersikap egois. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja.. Kyunnie pasti sudah lelah.."

Siwon mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kemarilah.. biarkan Daddy menggendongmu.."

Siwon menyodorkan punggungnya, mempersilahkan Kyunnie untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di atasnya.

Kyunnie pun mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher Siwon saat Siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tepi pantai.

Untuk sejenak keduanya hanya diam, menikmati suara deburan ombak pada pasir putih, hingga akhirnya suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Kyunnie.

"Daddy.. ayo kita main tanya jawab.."

Siwon menggangguk setuju saat mendengar ajakan Kyunnie.

"Baiklah.. Kyunnie yang mulai duluan.."

Siwon mempersilahkan Kyunnie yang masih bergelayut manja di punggungnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Um..kenapa ada lubang di pipi Daddy?"

Kyunnie menunjuk pipi kanan Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya, matanya mencari lubang kecil yang selalu muncul setiap Siwon tersenyum. Sementara itu, Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyunnie yang terdengar sangat konyol.

"Itu.. karena Daddy sangat tampan.."

Siwon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia pun hanya asal-asalan menjawab, meskipun Kyunnie tampak tak puas dengan jawaban sang Daddy yang baginya terdengar lebih konyol lagi.

"Sekarang giliran Daddy yang bertanya.. Um.. Kyunnie.. Kenapa Kyunnie sangat mungil?"

Seketika Kyunnie mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Daddy nya.

"Uggh.. Daddy..! Kyunnie tidak mungil..! Nanti kalau sudah besar, Kyunnie pasti akan tumbuh tinggi dan besar..!"

Siwon tertawa dengan keras melihat reaksi Kyunnie. Meski terdengar kekanakkan, tapi Siwon tidak bisa berbohong jika ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Kyunnie yang sedang marah seperti ini.

"Iya..iya.. Daddy sangat tahu itu.."

Siwon akhirnya mengalah, membuat rasa kesal di hati Kyunnie berangsur menghilang. Kyunnie pun kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, kenapa punggung Daddy sangat hangat?"

Siwon tersenyum. Ia sudah paham betul jawabannya.

"Karena.. punggung ini diciptakan untuk Kyunnie. Agar saat Kyunnie memeluknya, Kyunnie akan merasa hangat."

Tapi Siwon tak mendengar suara apapun dari Kyunnie, hingga ia pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Siwon pun kembali tersenyum saat mendapati bahwa Kyunnie nya sudah tertidur. Kepalanya tersandar di pundak Siwon.

"Kyunnie curang.. Kenapa sudah tidur? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang giliran Daddy yang bertanya?"

Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki pasir putih, meninggalkan jejak kaki di atasnya.

"Baiklah.. Ini pertanyaan terakhir.."

Meski tahu bahwa Kyunnie tak akan mendengarnya, tapi Siwon tetap memberikan pertanyaan.

"Jika kau mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah Daddy mu, apa kau masih tetap menyayangiku?"

Air mata tanpa permisi menggenang di pelupuk mata Siwon.

"Jika kau telah mengingat semuanya kembali, apakah cinta yang saat ini kau berikan padaku akan hilang seketika?"

Semua hening. Hanya deburan ombak yang terdengar.

Siwon mengerti bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Tapi jika memang ia bisa berharap, ia ingin jika suatu hari nanti Kyunnie bisa memberikan jawaban.

Mengatakan padanya bahwa itu tidaklah benar.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berputar, tanpa sedikitpu belas kasihan.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari ini semua akan berakhir.

"Silahkan masuk.."

Siwon mempersilahkan seorang wanita yang ia temui satu minggu yang lalu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan memanggilnya.."

Siwon berjaan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tidurnya, meskipun langkahnya terasa sangat berat, seakan semua tenaga yang ia miliki telah hilang entah kemana.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon datang bersama Kyunnie di sampingnya.

"Kyunnie.."

Wanita yang sejak tadi duduk menunggu di ruang tengah itu seketika berdiri saat melihat sosok Kyunnie yang memeluk beruang teddy di hadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyunnie segera bersembunyi di balik kaki Siwon. Tanggannya memegang erat ujung baju Siwon.

"Apa kau masih tak mengingatku, Kyunnie? Ini Bibi.."

Kyunnie semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa wanita asing ini bisa mengenalnya. Apalagi saat mata bulatnya nya melirik sebuah koper dan beberapa kotak yang berisi beruang teddy sudah tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan membuat Kyunnie semakin panik. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kyunnie.. kemarilah.. Ayo ikut Bibi.."

Kyunnie segera menggeleng keras saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"T-tidak..! Kyunnie tidak mau..!"

Kyunnie pun menyembunyikan wajanya di balik kaki Siwon. Kenapa ia harus pergi bersama wanita itu? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

"Kyunnie.. dengarkan Daddy.."

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkannya dengan sosok mungil yang mulai gemetaran di sampingnya. Matanya pun menatap lembut mata Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie, anak pintar.. Mulai sekarang Kyunnie akan tinggal bersama Bibi ini.."

Kyunnie seketika melebarkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Daddy nya.

"Tidak mau..! K-kyunnie hanya ingin bersama Daddy..!"

Hati Siwon terasa sangat sakit, seakan tercabik-cabik saat melihat tatapan Kyunnie yang memohon padanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus melakukan hal ini. Ia berharap bahwa lebih baik dunia hancur saat ini juga, agar ia tak harus mengalami hal menyakitkan ini.

"Kyunnie.. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya 'Daddy'? Dia bukan Daddy mu..! Daddy mu sudah meninggal..!"

Tiba-tiba saja, wanita itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Kyunnie sontak terdiam. Tubuh Kyunnie seketika membeku. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kosong.

Satu persatu semua ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi pikirannya. Kotak memori yang sudah lama tertutup sejak satu tahun silam, kini kembali terbuka. Ingatan pahit yang telah lama terlupakan, kini kembali terkuak.

**_Flashback_**

_Kyunnie masih memandangi Daddy nya yang hanya duduk termenung. Mata itu, yang dulu selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan, kini sama sekali tak melihatnya. Bibir itu, yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman ramah untuknya, kini lenyap tak berbekas. Bahkan Kyunnie tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali sang Daddy memanggil namanya._

_Tiba-tiba sang Daddy beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Kyunnie tak tahu kemana Daddy nya akan pergi. Ia yang tak mengerti apa-apa ini hanya berusaha mengikuti dari belakang. Meski sudah berulang kali memanggil Daddy nya, bertanya kemana sang Daddy akan pergi, tapi Kyunnie tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, ia hanya diabaikan._

_Hingga akhirnya, mata sendunya yang bahkan masih begitu suci itu, harus melihat suatu kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Hatinya yang sangat mungil itu, yang bahkan masih begitu rapuh, harus menerima kenyataan yang begitu kejam. Ia, yang masih begitu kecil ini, harus melihat kematian Ayahnya sendiri tepat di depan kedua matanya._

_"Daddy..!"_

_"Jangan pergi...!"_

_"Jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie...!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"T-tidak..! Tidak..!"

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya menegang dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"K-kyunnie..?! Ada apa?!"

Siwon yang melihat reaksi Kyunnie pun menjadi panik.

"T-tidak..! Daddy..! Jangan pergi Daddy..! Daddy...!"

Siwon semakin panik saat Kyunnie semakin berteriak histeris. Wanita itu pun tak kalah panik melihat Kyunnie yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menenangkannya dulu.."

Siwon berkata pada wanita itu, sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh Kyunnie dan membawanya menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Daddy..! Jangan pergi..!"

Kyunnie masih berteriak kencang. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Siwon pun bisa merasakan tubuh Kyunnie bergetar sangat hebat.

"_Sshh_.._Shhh_.. Tenanglah Kyunnie.."

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyunnie di atas kasur, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan Kyunnie. Tapi Kyunnie masih menangis kencang.

"Daddy..! Daddy..! Jangan pergiii...!"

Bibir Kyunnie tak berhenti terisak memanggil sang Daddy. Namun Siwon tak menyerah, ia terus memeluk tubuh Kyunnie dengan erat. Tak sedikit pun ia melepaskannya. Sambil mengecup kepala Kyunnie, Siwon berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Shhh_.. Kyunnie.. Tak apa.. Tak apa, Kyunnie.. Daddy di sini.. Daddy di sini bersamamu, Kyunnie.."

Tangan Siwon semakin erat mendekap tubuh Kyunnie yang masih saja bergetar.

"Daddy tak akan meninggalkanmu.. Tak apa.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Jangan takut.. Daddy tak akan pergi.. Daddy akan selalu ada di sini.."

Siwon terus mencoba menenangkan Kyunnie. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tak perlu takut, karena semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hingga akhirnya isakan dari bibir Kyunnie tak lagi terdengar. Tubuh itu tak lagi menegang. Degup jantungnya yang tadi terdengar kencang kini sudah tenang. Kyunnie terlelap dalam pelukan Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya yang silau karena sinar mentari pagi menyelinap di sela-sal tirai kamarnya. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat sisi tempat tidurnya yang tampak kosong. Kemana dia?

Siwon beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil beruang teddy yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Siwon pun melangkah ke luar kamar menuju dapur, ruang tengah, dan setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Kyunnie..?"

"Dimana kau, Kyunnie..?"

"Apa kau ingin bermain petak umpet..hmm?"

Hanya hening. Siwon tak mendengarkan jawaban apapun.

"Kyunnie..?"

"Kyunnie..?"

Tiba-tiba Siwon terdiam.

_Siapa sebenarnya sosok yang tengah ia cari?_

_Siapa?_

Air mata mulai jatuh satu demi satu.

_'Ah.. benar.. ia sudah tidak ada di sini..'_

Rasa sepi seketika menyergap hatinya.

Hampa.

Kosong.

Siwon hanya bisa menangis sendiri, tak bersuara.

.

.

_"Jangan menangis, Daddy.."_

_"Tersenyumlah.."_

_"Tertawalah.."_

.

.

.

.

**_10 tahun kemudian..._**

"Siwon.. kenapa kau masih saja membawa teddy bear bodoh ini bersamamu..huh..?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_Seperti janji saya bahwa saya bakal mengungkap masa lalu Kyunnie, dan sekarang semua rasa penasaran kalian sudah terbayar ^^_

_Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, chapter ini sangat panjang. sepertinya yang paling panjang dari semua chapter yg udah saya publish. saya cuma mau kasih lihat kebersamaan Kyunnie kecil dan Daddy Siwon sebanyak-banyaknya. karena kemungkinan, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kalian bisa melihat Kyunnie kecil. maafkan saya~ :(_

_Saya tahu bahwa mungkin banyak diantara kalian yg terkejut. Kalian mungkin tidak menyangka dan merasa kecewa karena saya membuat alur ceritanya seperti ini. tapi saya janji, akan membuat kalian semua lebih senang dan semakin senang lagi saat membaca ff ini kedepannya :)_

_so please don't hate me~ ^^_

_saya ingin tau pendapat kalian, jadi jangan lupa kasih review yaa_

_terimakasih n semangaaat ! XD_


	15. Chapter 13

_"Daddy.."_

_"Daddy.."_

_Siwon perlahan membuka matanya._

_"Daddy.."_

_Suara itu._

_Siwon segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintu depan._

_"Daddy.."_

_Siwon berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya tangannya menarik gagang pintu di hadapannya._

_Pintu terbuka lebar._

_Dan di ujung jalan setapak, Siwon melihat sosok itu._

_Ia berdiri di sana._

_Sambil tersenyum, sosok itu berkata pelan._

_"Daddy .. aku pulang.."_

_._

_._

Siwon seketika melebarkan matanya. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan.

_'Lagi-lagi.. hanya mimpi..'_

Siwon menghela nafasnya, mencoba menstabilkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Siwon bangkit dari atas kasur, melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju pintu depan.

Meski ia sadar betul bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi, tapi Siwon tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih berharap, bahwa mungkin saja itu bukanlah mimpi, bahwa mungkin saja sosok itu memang ada di sana.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu.

Dan seketika itu senyum pahit menghiasi wajah Siwon.

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya dedaunan kering yang jatuh tertiup angin musim gugur dan berserakan di atas jalan setapak.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?

Apakah ia bahkan masih bisa berharap?

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, apa ia masih bisa mengharapkan bahwa sosok itu akan kembali?

Entahlah.

Tapi setidaknya, dari sekian ribu mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya, suatu saat mimpi itu akan benar terjadi.

Setidaknya dari jutaan kali ia membuka pintu, suatu hari ia benar akan melihat sosok itu berdiri di ujung jalan setapak.

Tidak peduli harus menunggu berapa tahun lagi.

Siwon akan menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Siwon.. kenapa kau masih saja membawa beruang bodoh itu bersamamu, huh?!"

Hyukjae menggerutu sebal melihat sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil mendekap sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sudah tampak kusam dan usang.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju kantor.

Beberapa tahun terakhir, Hyukjae selalu menjemput dan mengantar Siwon. Tidak hanya ke kantor, tapi kemana pun Siwon ingin pergi. Ia sudah seperti sopir pribadi Siwon. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasan kenapa Siwon enggan membawa mobil sendiri atau diantar sopir, ia lebih memilih meminta Hyukjae untuk mengantarnya. Tapi Hyukjae tak sedikit pun merasa keberatan. Karena ia akan melakukan apapun untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tahu, boneka itu menyebarkan aroma tak sedap di mobilku. Setidaknya kau membawanya ke laundry."

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan sahabatnya. Ia sama sekali tak marah, karena ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae tak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan itu. Ia tahu, bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya mencoba untuk membuatnya belajar melupakan sosok itu. Tapi sepertinya, itu sulit baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana dengan acara kencanmu semalam?"

Hyukjae melirik Siwon yang hanya memandangi jalanan melalui kaca jendela.

"Kurasa ia adalah tipemu."

Hyukjae memberikan senyuman, tapi Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan dingin.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Seketika terdengar helaan nafas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukjae yang melakukannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Siwon.. wanita seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, huh? Wanita yang semalam adalah yang terbaik dari semua yang sudah pernah datang padamu. Dia cantik, pintar, santun, dan dia bahkan pandai memasak. Bagaimana bisa kau menolak wanita sesempurna itu?"

Hyukjae sudah sangat sebal dengan sikap Siwon yang selalu saja menolak wanita. Mungkin ini adalah wanita ke seribu yang sudah ia tolak mentah-mentah. Dan ia sudah cukup lelah menjadi _'mak comblang'_.

"Siwon.. usiamu sudah memasuki 35.. Apa kau ingin terus menjadi perjaka seumur hidupmu?"

Siwon pun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabat setianya itu. Benar, Hyukjae sangat setia padanya. Ia selalu berada di sisinya, baik saat senang maupun susah. Dan selama 10 tahun ini pun, saat dimana Siwon seakan terpuruk akan kenyataan yang dihadapinya, Hyukjae tetap setia di sampingnya. Ia bahkan membantu Siwon untuk tetap bertahan menjalani hidupnya tanpa sosok itu.

"Hey.. bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau bahkan tak punya satu pun kekasih."

Hyukjae seketika membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa..?! A-aku-.. Aku hanya-.."

Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena ia sendiri menyetujui apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan. Hingga saat ini pun, ia kesulitan dalam menjalani hubungan dengan wanita. Kalau tidak ditolak, pasti dipermainkan. Sepertinya ia memang tak beruntung dalam urusan percintaan.

"Apa kau ditipu oleh wanita lagi?"

Siwon menatap Hyukjae yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di hadapannya. Tapi, ia hanya diam, karena ia tahu bahwa tanpa ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya pun, Siwon sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak menyukai mereka. Wanita-wanita itu hanya menginginkan harta dan kekuasaan."

Hyukjae hanya terdiam. Untuk sesaat situasi menjadi hening, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya Hyukjae kembali bersuara.

"Tapi kau adalah penerus tunggal Perusahaan Choi Family Group. Kau harus segera menikah dan memiliki keturunan."

Siwon yang sejak tadi memandangi langit, hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Hyukjae.

"Dan lagi.. Ayahmu.. beliau pasti sudah sangat ingin menimang seorang cucu."

Seketika itu Siwon tersentak. Benar apa yang diucapkan Hyukjae. Ayahnya sudah tidak muda lagi, dan mungkin tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang cucu. Tapi, apakah ia harus melakukan semua itu saat ini? Bisakah ia menundanya sebentar lagi?

Namun, tiba-tiba hati Siwon terasa perih. Apa yang sebenarnya ia nantikan? Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan hingga ia harus menunda semua itu?

"Kita berhenti sebentar di sana."

Tiba-tiba Siwon menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari sebuah gerbang sekolah yang sudah sangat tak asing lagi bagi Siwon.

"Tapi kita sudah terlambat, Siwon.."

Hyukjae menolak permintaan Siwon, mencoba memberi pengertian bahwa setidaknya hari ini saja mereka tak bisa melakukan ini.

"Hanya lima menit."

Hyukjae pun tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia tak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika Siwon sudah meminta seperti itu. Tanpa protes lagi, Hyukjae segera menghentikan mobilnya. Ia pun kini mengalihkan matanya pada Siwon yang tak berhenti memandangi anak-anak kecil berseragam yang berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Dan Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah kesedihan di dalam kedua bola mata Siwon.

Hyukjae sudah paham betul, ia sudah sangat mengenal Siwon. Ia mengerti bahwa hingga saat ini pun Siwon masih belum bisa melupakan sosok itu. Untuk itu hampir setiap pagi, saat melewati jalan ini, Siwon akan selalu memintanya untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Awalnya Hyukjae melarang keras perbuatan Siwon ini, tapi ia menyadari bahwa mungkin dengan ini Siwon bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada sosok itu.

Hyukjae melirik ke lengan Siwon yang tak hentinya mendekap sebuah teddy bear yang sudah tampak tua. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat mengingat bagaimana dulu sosok itu selalu membawa boneka itu bersamanya. Hyukjae tidak bisa menyangkalnya, bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Hyukjae pun sangat paham bahwa Siwon sangat mencintai sosok itu, tapi yang ia masih tak bisa memahaminya, mengapa sepuluh tahun yang lalu Siwon membiarkan sosok itu pergi? Mengapa ia tak menahannya? Atau jika ia memang merindukan anak itu, kenapa Siwon tak menemuinya? Bukankah sangat mudah bagi Siwon untuk terbang ke Hongkong? Tapi mengapa Siwon tak melakukannya, melainkan hanya menahan rasa rindu yang telah membuatnya menderita seperti ini? Hyukjae tak bisa mengerti.

Tapi, meski ia sangat ingin melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pada Siwon, ia tetap tak bisa mengatakannya. Karena ia percaya bahwa semua itu pasti ada alasannya.

.

.

.

Langit tampak biru cerah, dihiasi awan putih yang berarak pelan. Meski hanya diam, tapi langit terlihat bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya yang kini hanya duduk termangu menatap kosong pada langit yang bahagia.

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kerjanya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Dan sesekali ia menghirup nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Tapi tetap saja dadanya terasa sesak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya yang tak bisa lenyap hingga membuat ia tak tenang dan sulit bernafas.

Mata kelam Siwon tak berhenti memandangi langit dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya. Langit seolah menghipnotisnya, membawanya masuk ke alam bawah sadar, menenggelamkannya dalam berbagai memori yang tersimpan jauh di dalam.

_"Daddy.. Seandainya Daddy bisa berubah menjadi apapun, Daddy ingin menjadi apa?"_

_"Umm.. Daddy ingin menjadi.. langit.."_

_"Langit? Kenapa?"_

_ "Karena.. umm.. Karena langit berwarna biru. Kyunnie sangat manis jika mengenakan warna biru."_

Siwon tertawa kecil saat teringat bagaimana pada waktu itu sosok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala mendapati jawabannya.

Tapi kemudian, Siwon terdiam.

_'Langit?'_

_'Kenapa langit?'_

_'Karena aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi?'_

Sebuah senyum pahit seketika terukir di bibir Siwon.

_'Pembual.' _

_'Itu hanyalah bualan.'_

Hatinya terasa perih. Perih sekali, hingga Siwon pun harus menekan dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Meski itu hanyalah sia-sia. Karena pada kenyataannya ia memang seorang pembual. Ia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Maka sangat wajar jika sosok itu mungkin membencinya, jika saat ini sosok itu mungkin telah melupakannya.

Karena Siwon telah mengkhianatinya.

"Siwon.."

"Siwon..!"

Seketika Siwon tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata Hyukjae telah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Ah-.. maaf.. Ada apa?"

Siwon tidak tahu sudah berapa lama sahabatnya itu berada di sana, atau sudah berapa kali ia mungkin sudah memanggil namanya. Tapi sepertinya Hyukjae sudah memaklumi hal itu. Ia sudah sangat paham bahwa saat ini Siwon masih mengalami hal yang sulit.

"Ada laporan yang harus kau tandatangani."

Hyukjae menyerahkan sebuah map di atas meja kerja bosnya. Tanpa bicara atau bertanya lagi, Siwon pun segera menandatangani berkas tersebut.

"Apa ini yang terakhir? Apa masih ada yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

Siwon menatap Hyukjae yang telah mengambil berkasnya kembali.

"Tidak.. ini yang terakhir."

Hyukjae membalas tatapan Siwon. Meski sebenarnya ia pun tak begitu mengerti mengapa Siwon bertanya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

Siwon kini tengah asyik melihat berbagai koleksi sepatu di hadapannya. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa berdiri diam di belakangnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah toko sepatu di salah satu mall di Seoul. Siwon mengatakan pada Hyukjae bahwa ia ingin membeli sepatu. Tapi bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk seseorang. Dan Hyukjae sudah tahu betul siapa orang itu.

"Apa kau pikir ini akan cocok untuknya?"

Siwon yang telah mengambil salah satu sepatu di tangannya bertanya pada Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae hanya diam saja. Bukannya ia mengacuhkan Siwon, tapi ia hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ayah.. aku ingin sepatu yang ini~.."

Siwon seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak remaja yang tengah merengek pada Ayahnya.

"Tapi, ini mahal sekali..! coba kau lihat harganya.. bisa-bisa kita tidak bisa makan satu minggu jika kau membeli sepatu ini.."

Sang Ayah mencoba menolak. Tapi sepertinya sang anak tak akan menyerah. Ia terus saja merengek. Melihat anaknya yang begitu menginginkan sepatu itu pun membuat sang Ayah tak tega untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Ayah akan membelikannya untukmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk lebih giat lagi belajar, mengerti?"

Sang anak pun mengangguk keras sambil tersenyum lebar. Karena begitu senangnya ia pun memeluk sang Ayah.

"Terima kasih, Ayah...!"

Siwon hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya.

_'Ah..dia juga pasti sudah sebesar anak itu sekarang..'_

"Permisi, apa Tuan akan membeli yang itu?"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pelayan toko menyadarkan Siwon.

"Ah-.. ya.. aku akan membeli yang ini.."

Siwon kemudian menyerahkan sepatu yang ada di tangannya pada wanita tersebut.

"Berapa ukurannya Tuan?"

Siwon kebingungan saat ditanya mengenai ukuran sepatu yang akan dibelinya.

"A-aku.. Aku tidak tahu.. tapi sepertinya ukurannya sama dengan anak itu.."

Siwon menunjuk ke arah anak lelaki yang tadi merengek pada ayahnya untuk dibelikan sepatu.

"Baiklah, Tuan silahkan menunggu di sini. Saya akan mencarikan yang pas dengan ukurannya."

Wanita itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae membuka suara.

"Sudah berapa banyak pakaian dan sepatu yang telah kau beli untuknya? Kau selalu membeli semua barang yang kau pikir akan cocok untuknya, tapi kau bahkan tak tahu berapa ukurannya."

Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Hyukjae.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan, Siwon?"

Hyukjae menatap Siwon lekat, mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan atas semua tindakan tak masuk akal ini.

Untuk sesaat, Siwon masih diam. Tapi kemudian ia pun menatap Hyukjae lekat sambil menjawab dengan yakin.

"Aku hanya tak ingin, jika ia kembali, ia tak punya pakaian untuk dikenakan.."

Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam. Choi Siwon, sahabatnya ini, tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu, ia tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu.

"Setelah ini, antarkan aku ke pantai. Aku ingin melihat laut."

.

.

.

Siwon bersama Hyukjae kini telah berada di pantai. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Laut yang biru dengan ombak yang berayun dengan tenang di atasnya. Pasir putih yang tersebar di sepanjang pantai. Dan warna kuning keemasan yang menghiasi langit senja. Sangat indah.

Siwon berdiri diam. Matanya memandang jauh ke laut yang tiada berujung. Menikmati setiap gerakan pelan sang mentari yang akan terbenam.

"Siwon..!"

"Lihat..! Aku menemukan bayi kura-kura!"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Hyukjae yang berteriak kegirangan dengan seekor kura-kura mungil di genggamannya. Dan seketika itu juga, sebuah memori terlintas dalam kepalanya.

_"Kyunnie..!_

_"Kyunnie..!"_

_"Lihat..! Daddy menemukan seekor bayi kura-kura..!"_

_"Dia imut sekali kan?!"_

_"Ini untuk Kyunnie. Kyunnie bisa membawanya pulang.."_

_"Kenapa? Kenapa Kyunnie hanya diam saja? Apa Kyunnie tidak menyukainya?"_

_"Bukan.. Kyunnie bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja, haruskan Kyunnie membawanya pulang?"_

_"Apa Kyunnie tidak mau? Bukankah kita bisa merawatnya bersama? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.."_

_"Tapi Daddy.. kasihan sekali kura-kura ini jika harus terpisah dengan keluarganya.."_

_"Mungkin saja ibu dan ayahnya tengah menanti kepulangannya.."_

_"Dia pasti sangat sedih.."_

_"Bisakah kita melepaskannya, Daddy?"_

_"Hmm.. Baiklah.. kita bebaskan dia.."_

_"Kau dengar kan kura-kura mungil? Kami akan melepaskanmu.. Jadi jangan sedih lagi.. sebentar lagi kau akan segera bertemu dengan keluargamu.."_

"Siwon..?!"

"Siwon..?!"

Seketika itu, Siwon tersadar. Sosok Hyukjae telah berdiri di hadapannya masih dengan menggengam bayi kura-kura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae menatap Siwon yang masih terdiam dengan penuh khawatir. Dan ia pun sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Siwon.

"A-aku.. merindukannya.."

"Aku..sangat merindukannya.."

Siwon jatuh terduduk di atas pasir. Lututnya terasa lemas. Hatinya sangat sakit hingga ia tak bisa bernafas. Dan air mata tak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kyunnie.."

"Kembalilah, Kyunnie.."

Siwon merintih pedih. Tapi rintihannya tenggelam dalam suara ombak yang menyapu pasir.

Air matanya pun semakin deras mengalir seiring semakin melenyapnya warna kuning emas pada langit senja.

.

.

.

_"Daddy.."_

_"Daddy.."_

Siwon seketika membuka matanya.

_"Daddy.."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Apa ini hanyalah mimpi?

_"Daddy.."_

Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Suara itu benar-benar ada. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara itu memanggilnya.

_"Daddy.."_

Siwon pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Kakinya berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

_"Daddy.."_

Suara itu pun semakin jelas terdengar.

_"Daddy.."_

Siwon membuka pintu. Dan...

Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

_'ternyata ini pun hanya mimpi..'_

Siwon membalikkan badannya, membawa rasa kecewa bersamanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja..

"Daddy.."

Siwon pun seketika berbalik. Dan di sana.. ia melihat sosok itu di sana.

Ia tengah berdiri di ujung jalan setapak. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata pelan.

"Daddy.. aku pulang.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note : hii semuanya ^^ ini udah msuk bulan ramadhan ya. walaupun telat tp saya mau ngucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan =) di chapter ini siwon masih blm ketemu nih sma kiyu. maaf ya bikin kln hrus nunggu lagi. tp saya bakal update chapter depan lebih cepet lagi. saya juga mau nyamain sma english versionya yg udh ampe chapter 14. so, ditunggu aja ya =) makasih banyak untuk semuanyaaa. love you n take care~


	16. Chapter 14

Siwon terdiam terpaku. Tubuhnya membeku, tak bisa bergerak. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dan jantungnya pun seolah berhenti berdetak. Matanya menatap lekat sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di ujung jalan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sosok itu, demi apapun juga, Siwon begitu merindukannya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat, bahkan terasa seakan seribu tahun baginya. Tapi kini sosok itu ada di sini, tepat di hadapannya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ini benar-benar nyata, kan?

Siwon masih berdiri diam. Ia takut jika pada kenyataannya ia hanya tengah bermimpi. Ia sudah terlalu sering dikecewakan oleh imajinasinya yang tak pernah berhenti mengkhianatinya. Ia sudah terlalu sakit untuk kembali terluka.

Tapi kaki Siwon mulai melangkah pelan. Kaki-kakinya itu seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa ia sadari. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari sosok itu.

Pandangan Siwon masih tak lepas darinya, mengamatinya dengan begitu seksama. Surainya yang berwarna karamel kecoklatan tampak begitu halus saat angin meniupnya pelan. Kedua mata indahnya bersinar begitu sendu. Indah sekali.

_'Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Kyunnie..'_

Siwon tersenyum. Kyunnie kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan sekarang. Waktu memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Waktu bisa mengubah apapun. Sosok yang ia lihat di hadapannya ini dahulu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang begitu mungil yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggosok gigi atau mengikat tali sepatu, tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah.

Benar. Semua sudah berubah. Dan mungkin hatinya pun sudah berubah.

Tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Ia tak peduli jika waktu telah mengubah segalanya. Karena di sini, Siwon tidak berubah. Hatinya, cintanya, tak ada yang berubah. Waktu tak cukup tangguh untuk menaklukkan betapa besar cintanya. Ia masih terlalu mencintai sosok itu.

Siwon sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rasa rindunya begitu hebat. Rasa rindu yang selama ini telah menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya, kini bahkan semakin dasyat hingga membuatnya ingin mati.

Dan seketika itu juga, tanpa peduli lagi, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Siwon menarik sosok itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya merangkulnya dengan sangat erat, begitu eratnya seakan tak akan ingin membiarkannya pergi.

Siwon berjanji, ia tak akan pernah melepaskan sosok itu lagi. Ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sekalipun Tuhan tak mengizinkannya.

Air mata jatuh perlahan dari sudut mata Siwon. Air mata ini, yang sudah menyimpan ribuan luka dan lara, kini mengalir bebas, berganti menjadi serbuk-serbuk kebahagiaan yang Siwon rasakan bersemi di hatinya.

"Kyunnie.. kau sudah pulang.."

.

.

.

Kyunnie berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang tampak begitu besar yang dahulu pernah menjadi rumahnya. 'Rumahnya'? Ah..dia terlalu percaya diri mengatakan itu. Mungkin dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, rumah ini memang menjadi rumahnya dan Siwon. Tapi sekarang, apa ia masih pantas menganggap seperti itu? Ia bahkan dengan gamblangnya masih memanggil Siwon 'Daddy', padahal sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Siwon bukan lagi Daddy nya. Ah, tidak.. Sejak awal pun Siwon memang bukanlah Daddy nya. Untuk itu, apa ia masih boleh mengucapkan kata itu? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia memanggil Siwon seperti itu?

Kini Siwon tengah membimbing Kyunnie menuju sebuah kamar. Kyunnie mengikutinya dari belakang, sambil menatap punggung Siwon dengan lekat. Punggung itu terlihat begitu tegap dan hangat. Namun Kyunnie tak ingat, apa punggung Siwon memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Ia sudah lupa.

Bahkan saat Kyunnie mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan di dalam rumah itu, ia merasa sangat asing. Entah apakah karena dekorasinya yang berubah, atau sebenarnya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, melainkan ia yang tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Kyunnie.. kau bisa istirahat di sini.."

Ucap Siwon saat membuka pintu sebuah kamar, dan mempersilahkan Kyunnie untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, Kyunnie seketika tampak terkejut ketika melihat ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau merasa tak nyaman dengan ruangan ini?"

Siwon bertanya dengan khawatir saat mendapati ekspresi Kyunnie.

"Ah..t-tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Ini sangat nyaman."

Kyunnie segera mengubah ekspresinya, dan memberi senyuman kecil pada Siwon. Sebenarnya, ia bukannya merasa tak nyaman. Hanya saja, ia sedikit tak menyangka jika Siwon akan membawanya ke kamar ini. Ia pikir Siwon akan membawanya ke ruangan itu. _'Ruangan itu'_? Kyunnie seketika mengutuk pikirannya yang kembali mengacau. Mana mungkin Siwon masih menyimpan 'ruangan itu'. Itu sama sekali hal yang mustahil.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah.. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali. Kau pasti belum sarapan, kan?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut, yang kemudian mendapat balasan berupa anggukan pelan dari Kyunnie. Siwon pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyunnie memanggilnya.

"Daddy.."

Seketika itu, Siwon kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

Matanya menatap lekat Kyunnie yang tampak ragu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"T-tidak ada.."

Siwon pun tampak bingung. Melihat Kyunnie yang seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang begitu ingin ia bicarakan padanya, membuat Siwon khawatir. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksa Kyunnie untuk mengatakannya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memanggilmu jika sarapannya sudah siap."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyunnie, Siwon segera meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, Kyunnie hanya menatap kepergian Siwon dengan pandangan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Siwon. Pertanyaan ini, ia sudah menyimpannya selama sepuluh tahun. Dan ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk terus menyimpannya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan jawabannya. Jika tidak, maka ia akan semakin terluka.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyunnie tengah menikmati sarapan bersama. Tapi suasana di antara keduanya terasa hening. Keduanya hanya saling diam. Ini pasti karena mereka sudah tak bertemu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Maka dari itu, mereka masih merasa canggung satu sama lain.

Siwon mengamati Kyunnie yang tengah menyantap makanan di hadapannya. Siwon pun tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana dulu Kyunnie makan dengan sangat berantakan. Ia bahkan harus turun tangan membersihkan mulut Kyunnie yang sangat belepotan. Tapi sekarang, Kyunnie nya bukan anak kecil lagi, Siwon tak lagi menemukan noda makanan yang menempel di bibir atau pipinya.

Tapi kemudian Siwon terkejut saat melihat sebuah piring yang berisi telur mata sapi sama sekali tak tersentuh. Sepertinya Kyunnie tak tertarik untuk memakannya.

"Kyunnie.. apa kau tidak memakan telurnya?"

Kyunnie seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon saat mendapati pria tersebut bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi dulu.. itu adalah makanan favoritmu. Kau selalu memintaku untuk memasaknya untukmu."

Kyunnie terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Melihat Kyunnie yang hanya diam saja, Siwon pun kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Kyunnie tiba-tiba tersentak. Tapi kemudian, ia menjawab dengan pelan sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"T-tidak. Aku..tidak ingat.."

Mendengar jawaban Kyunnie, Siwon merasa sangat kecewa. Tapi kenapa ia harus kecewa? Bukankah sangat wajar jika Kyunnie sudah tak mengingatnya. Itu sudah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu Kyunnie masih begitu kecil.

Namun, meskipun Siwon sadar betul bahwa Kyunnie mungkin sudah lupa semuanya, ia masih berharap bahwa mungkin saja Kyunnie masih mengingat beberapa hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Karena itu adalah kenangan yang sangat berharga. Kyunnie tidak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja.

"Dulu kau selalu kesulitan memotong daging saat aku memasak steak untuk makan malam. Jadi kau selalu memintaku untuk memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil."

Kyunnie masih diam saja mendengarkan Siwon yang terus berbicara.

"Dan apa kau ingat, kau begitu senang naik kuda. Kau sering memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kuda, dan kau akan menaikki punggungku, lalu menyuruhku untuk membawamu mengelilingi rumah. Saat itu kau mungkin tidak sadar kalau rumah ini sangatlah besar, sampai-sampai punggungku sakit sekali rasanya."

Siwon pun tertawa tatkala mengingat semua kejadian lucu itu. Tapi Kyunnie masih tak mengatakan apapun. Dan hal itu membuat hati Siwon sakit. Karena ia sangat berharap bahwa Kyunnie tak melupakan semua kenangan itu. Setidaknya dari semua kenangan indah yang telah mereka lewati bersama, satu saja yang berbekas di ingatannya. Karena jika tidak, Siwon akan sangat terluka.

"Kau juga tak akan bisa tidur sebelum dibacakan dongeng atau kau akan memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Apa kau mengingatnya, Kyunnie? Dan kau akan berteriak marah lirikku salah atau nadaku terdengar sumbang."

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyunnie yang mulai terlihat bingung, Siwon terus saja meracau. Bahkan semakin Siwon menguak semua memori itu, Kyunnie pun menjadi panik. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat semua yang dikatakan Siwon. Meski ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingatnya, ia tetap tak bisa. Dan itu membuatnya semakin panik.

Tapi Siwon tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu sebelum terlelap, kau akan memberiku kecupan selamat malam. Apa kau ingat itu, Kyunnie?"

Sungguh, Kyunnie sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hentikan..!"

Tiba-tiba Kyunnie berteriak. Dan itu berhasil membuat Siwon terdiam. Namun, Siwon semakin terkejut saat melihat kedua mata Kyunnie yang sudah tampak berair karena air mata.

Namun, belum sempat Siwon mengatakan apapun, Kyunnie sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Kyunnie tersengal. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia sudah berlari dengan kencang. Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu, meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Ia paham, ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Tapi, Kyunnie tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hatinya terlalu perih. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa mengingatnya? Bagaimana bisa semua kenangan itu terhapus dari ingatannya?

Kyunnie mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan ia pun menatap sekitarnya. Ternyata, ia ada di halaman belakang. Ia tanpa sadar sudah berlari ke sana. Kyunnie mengamati semua yang tampak di hadapannya. Begitu banyak pohon cherry yang tumbuh di sana, tapi ini musim gugur, Kyunnie tak bisa melihat bunga-bunga berwarna merah mudanya mekar. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatinya semakin perih.

"Kyunnie.."

Kyunnie tahu suara Siwon yang memanggilnya. Tapi ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Siwon yang ia tahu telah berada di belakangnya. Ia tak mampu melakukannya, ia tak sanggup melihat pria itu.

"M-maafkan aku.. Aku hanya-.."

Siwon tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Kenapa seperti ini? Mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama terpisah, dan seharusnya mereka menikmati semua suasana membahagiaan ini, melepas kerinduan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Tapi ia malah menghancurkan semuanya. Ia malah melukai sosoknya yang sudah lama pergi dari sisinya.

Namun, kemudian Siwon mendengar Kyunnie berkata padanya. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyunnie membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa kau melepaskanku?"

Siwon terdiam, tak bisa berkutik. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang seketika. Inilah yang Siwon takutkan. Selama ini, pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi ketakutannya. Ia sangat takut jika suatu saat Kyunnie akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dan benar saja, ketakutannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.. Kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi?"

Kyunnie membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Siwon dengan begitu lekat. Ia sudah begitu lama memendam pertanyaan ini. Ia sudah menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam hatinya, berharap suatu hari ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan hari itu telah tiba. Di sini, tepat di depan Siwon, ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"A-aku.. sebenarnya saat itu, aku juga tak ingin melepaskanmu.."

Siwon mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, menghadapi apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau tidak menahanku?"

Siwon tercekat mendengarnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyunnie. Kenapa saat itu ia tak menahannya?

"A-aku.. tidak bisa.."

Siwon berkata pelan. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Kyunnie yang seakan begitu dalam hingga menembus jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau tak ingin bersamaku?"

Siwon seketika melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyunnie akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Kyunnie..?! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Suara Siwon mulai terdengar meninggi. Ia sangat tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyunnie. Karena itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Lalu kenapa?!"

Kyunnie berteriak kencang, dan itu membuat Siwon sangat terkejut. Mungkin memang benar jika waktu bisa mengubah semuanya. Karena seingat Siwon, Kyunnie nya yang dulu tak pernah berteriak seperti itu padanya. Dan itu membuat Siwon sangat kecewa.

Tapi Siwon mengerti, Kyunnie pasti sangat marah. Ia pasti sangat terluka. Untuk itu, sudah sewajarnya jika Kyunnie berpendapat bahwa Siwon telah mencampakkannya.

"Saat itu.. Keluargamu datang untuk membawamu tinggal bersama. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menahanmu. Dan jika aku tetap memaksa, maka aku adalah orang yang sangat egois."

Siwon berkata dengan sangat pelan, berharap jika sosok di hadapannya ini akan memahaminya dan memaafkannya yang sudah begitu berdosa ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi orang yang sangat egois."

Kata-kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Kyunnie kembali mengejutkan Siwon.

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Siwon benar-benar tak percaya pada ucapan Kyunnie.

"Lalu.. bagaimana denganku?"

Siwon terdiam. Lidahnya seakan kelu, hingga ia tak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Apa kau tahu.. aku sangat menderita."

Siwon semakin terkejut tatkala mendapati air mata mulai jatuh perlahan membasahi pipi Kyunnie. Dan seketika itu juga hatinya hancur dan sangat terluka.

"Saat tahun-tahun pertama, aku selalu menangis. Aku memanggil-manggil namamu, berharap kau akan datang. Tapi kau tak datang. Kau tak pernah datang. Hingga tahun-tahun berlalu, dan semua ingatan tentang dirimu mulai memudar. Wajahmu, senyummu, suaramu, semua itu mulai hilang secara perlahan. Untuk itu, setiap malamanya sebelum tidur, aku akan berusaha mengingat semua itu kembali. Lalu pagi harinya saat aku terbangun, aku kembali mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Bagaimana kau tersenyum padaku, bagaimana suaramu yang begitu lembutnya memanggil namaku, bagaimana rasa hangat saat kau memelukku, aku mencoba mengingatnya dengan keras. Karena jika tidak, aku benar-benar akan melupakan semua itu. Dan itu membuatku takut, sangat takut."

Kyunnie menangis pedih. Hatinya sangat perih tatkala ia mengingat bagaimana ia dengan bersusah payahnya melakukan semua itu setiap harinya. Dan bagaimana ia menderita sendirian, hanya seorang diri.

"Kau..sangat kejam, Daddy.."

Siwon tak tahan lagi. Ia tak sanggup mendengar Kyunnie mengatakan semua hal menyakitkan itu. Ia pun segera memeluk Kyunnie dengan sangat erat. Merangkulnya dengan segala penyesalannya atas semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat sosok yang sangat berharga baginya ini menderita. Demi apapun juga, Siwon tak akan memafkan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon merasakan tubuh Kyunnie bergetar hebat, dan ia masih belum berhenti menangis, membuat Siwon rasanya ingin mati. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selain memeluknya erat, sambil mengucapkan sebuah kata yang bahkan mungkin tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang pendosa sepertinya.

Tapi, ia tetap mengatakannya. Ia mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang seperti mantra. Kata itu terus terucap dari bibirnya di sela rintihan pemuda yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf.."

"Maaf.."

"Maaf.."

.

.

.

Malam ini hening. Begitu hening, hingga suara angin yang bertiup pelan pun terdengar. Bulan pun hanya diam, seakan pasrah pada malam yang merangkulnya.

Dan di sana, di atas kasurnya yang berukuran raksasa, Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat lelah. Apa yang telah terjadi benar-benar menguras seluruh energinya, membuatnya begitu letih. Menyaksikan bagaimana Kyunnie menangis terluka di hadapannya, dan mendengar semua hal menyakitkan darinya, membuat Siwon frustasi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kyunnie, ia sangatlah kejam. Saat itu Kyunnie masih begitu kecil, tapi ia sudah harus melewati masa-masa sulit seperti itu. Siwon bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyunnie berusaha mengingat dirinya setiap malamnya. Seketika itu pun air mata kembali menggenang di matanya, membuat pandangannya kabur. Tapi ia segera mengusap matanya, menghapus semua air mata itu.

Ia tak berhak menangis. Karena Kyunnie lah yang paling menderita. Dan itu semua karena diriny, ia sadar betul akan hal itu. Ia pun tak meminta Kyunnie untuk memaafkannya. Karena meski ia mengucap berjuta kata maaf pun, tak akan cukup untuk mengobati hati Kyunnie yang sudah sangat terluka.

Siwon menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, berharap besok semua akan lebih baik.

Namun, baru saja mata Siwon akan terpejam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

Itu Kyunnie. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Y-ya.. masuklah.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyunnie segera masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dan berdiri di tepi ranjang tidurnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Siwon menatap Kyunnie dengan khawatir jika telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyunnie.

"Aku.. aku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Dan aku-.."

Kyunnie tampak ragu meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi Siwon sudah tahu kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan oleh Kyunnie.

Siwon pun tersenyum.

_'Kau tak berubah sama sekali, Kyunnie..'_

Siwon ingat betul bagaimana Kyunnie kecilnya dulu sering melakukan apa yang baru saja Kyunnie lakukan saat ini. Ia yang dengan begitu imutnya akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon sambil mengatakan bahwa ia telah bermimpi buruk. Siwon sangat senang mengingatnya kembali. Dan saat ini ia seakan kembali ke masa itu.

"Kemarilah.."

Tanpa membuat Kyunnie menunggu lama, Siwon segera mempersilahkan Kyunnie untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Siwon pun segera menggeserkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri, memberi ruang kosong bagi Kyunnie.

Dan kini keduanya telah berbaring bersebelahan. Namun, meskipun mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama, ada sebuah jarak yang cukup lebar di antara keduanya, seakan menjadi pembatas di antara keduanya.

Siwon merasa begitu canggung dengan situasi ini. Dulu, ia dan Kyunnie sudah sering seperti ini. Bahkan hampir setiap malam mereka tidur bersebelahan di atas kasur yang sama. Bahkan keduanya saling berpelukan erat hingga mentari pagi membangunkan mereka.

Tapi, kini situasinya berbeda. Kyunnie bukan anak kecil lagi. Apalagi mereka sudah sepuluh tahun tak bertemu, untuk itu Siwon harus bersikap lebih hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tidak nyaman bagi Kyunnie.

Siwon dan Kyunnie, keduanya pun masih belum memejamkan mata. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Karena merasa tidak tahan dengan semua kecanggungan ini, Siwon pun berniat untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya. Mungkin dalam keadaan gelap, ia bisa segera memejamkan mata. Dan mengakhiri situasi yang sangat tidak nyaman ini. Namun, saat Siwon hendak mematikan lampu, Kyunnie tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Jangan dimatikan. Aku takut gelap.."

Siwon segera membatalkan niatnya.

_'Ah.. aku lupa.. kau takut gelap.."_

Siwon kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia ingat bahwa dulu Kyunnie selalu meralarangnya untuk mematikan lampu. Anak itu akan bilang jika monster yang bersembunyi di balik lemari akan keluar dan memakannya. Siwon tersenyum dalam hati. Ternyata Kyunnie yang sekarang masih sama seperti yang dulu ia kenal. Anak ini masih begitu manis. Bahkan sangat manis hingga membuat Siwon begitu ingin memeluknya. Ia ingin sekali merangkul Kyunnie dengan erat, dan tak akan melepaskannya sepanjang malam. Tapi, ia tak bisa begitu saja melakukannya. Karena mungkin saja, Kyunnie tak akan nyaman dengan hal itu.

Siwon yang masih bergelut dalam pikirannya, tak menyadari bahwa Kyunnie sejak tadi memandanginya. Kyunnie ingat bahwa dulu, setiap hendak memejamkan matanya, ia selalu melihat ke sisi samping tempat tidurnya, berharap Siwon ada di sana. Tapi ia tak pernah melihatnya.

Namun kini, ia melihatnya. Sosok itu tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Daddy.."

Siwon seketika tersadar dari lamunannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyunnie yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Apakah dulu aku selalu memintamu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"

Siwon tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Kyunnie sebenarnya menanyakan hal itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, nyanyikan satu lagu untukku sekarang.."

Siwon terkejut.

"A-apa?! T-tapi..aku sudah lama tidak bernyanyi.. D-dan..a-aku juga sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana liriknya.."

Siwon yang tampak gugup mencoba berdalih.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tampaknya Kyunnie tak ingin mendengarkan penolakan Siwon. Dan ia yang begitu keras kepala ini benar-benar seperti Kyunnie kecil yang ada dalam ingatan Siwon. Siwon pun tak punya pilihan lain, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti keinginan Kyunnie, karena dari dulu pun ia tak akan pernah menang melawan sosok ini.

Siwon mulai bernyanyi meski liriknya menjadi aneh karena ia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sumbang. Tapi seperti apa yang Kyunnie katakan, ia tak mempedulikan semua itu.

Kyunnie masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Siwon yang bersenandung untuknya. Mata indahnya mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Siwon. Dan dalam hatinya ia mengakui bahwa betapa sempurnanya sosok itu.

Kemudian tanpa sadar, Kyunnie mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga kini tangannya memeluk erat tubuh itu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan ini, tapi yang ia tahu bahwa ia begitu merindukan sosok ini. Kyunnie sungguh merindukannya hingga tak lagi mampu membendungnya.

Siwon sangat terkejut atas apa yang terjadi. Ia seketika terdiam. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menolak hal itu. Ia tak berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya atau melepaskan tangan Kyunnie yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia hanya membiarkan Kyunnie memeluknya dengan erat. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri akan hasrat yang sama, hingga ia pun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kyunnie.

Siwon melanjutkan senandungnya. Bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kyunnie pun sangat menikmat suara Siwon yang tak begitu merdu itu. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, suara itu membuatnya tenang. Begitu tenang hingga ia terlelap dalam tidur yang damai.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyunnie benar-benar ajaib. Hanya dengan merangkulnya seperti ini telah membuat Siwon merasa sangat hangat. Kehangatan itu begitu dasyat hingga menjalar ke dalam hatinya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling damai.

Kehangatan ini akan menjadi mimpi terindah dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Kyunnie berlari kecil ke arah pintu depan sambil menggerutu sebal saat mendengar seseorang menekan bel. Ini masih sangat pagi, tapi sudah ada tamu yang datang. Siapa orang yang sangat bodohnya bertamu sepagi ini? Dan karena Siwon sedang mandi, maka ia lah yang harus membukakan pintu.

Saat tiba di pintu depan, Kyunnie pun langsung membukanya, dan seseorang telah berdiri di sana. Namun orang tersebut terkejut tatkala melihat Kyunnie yang ada di balik pintu.

"Aku tidak salah alamat, kan?"

Orang tersebut tampak bingung.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau pembantu baru di sini?"

Kyunnie mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan orang tersebut. Kyunnie berpikir bahwa tamu itu hanyalah pria aneh yang telah salah alamat, dan tanpa mempedulikannya Kyunnie pun langsung menutup pintunya kembali. Tapi, pria tersebut segera menahannya.

"Hey..kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Jika aku melaporkanmu pada Siwon, kau pasti akan dipe-.."

Pria itu seketika terdiam. Ia bahkan tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat merasa seakan ia pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya kapan itu terjadi. Dan saat ia memandang sosok Kyunnie di hadapannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing. Ia menatap lekat kedua mata Kyunnie. Pria itu seperti begitu mengenal mata itu, mata bulat yang bersinar sendu. Itu adalah sepasang mata indah yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di dunia ini. Dan ia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

"K-kyunnie..?!"

Pria tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak histeris sambil melebarkan matanya. Sementara Kyunnie semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa pria tersebut mengetahui namanya. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Oh, Tuhan! Kau benar-benar Kyunnieeee~..!"

Pria tersebut seketika memeluk Kyunnie erat, namun Kyunnie segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pria aneh yang membuatnya merasa takut itu.

"Hey..! Ternyata kau masih hidup~..! Aku tidak menyangka anak nakal sepertimu bisa bertahan hidup selama ini~...! Hahahha...!"

Pria tersebut tertawa keras. Tapi kata-katanya barusan membuat Kyunnie sebal.

_'Siapa orang ini? Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu? 'anak nakal'? Yang benar saja!'_

Tapi sepertinya pria tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa Kyunnie tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar~..!"

Pria tersebut tak berhenti tersenyum lebar. Ia seakan begitu senang. Namun, wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi serius saat mendapati tatapan Kyunnie padanya.

"Hey.. Jangan bilang kau tidak mengingatku..?"

Kyunnie semakin bingung. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat jika ia pernah bertemu dengan pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tak akan membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk mengingat pria aneh sepertimu."

Pria itu seketika melebarkan matanya, ia seakan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya naik darah. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, karena jika tidak, ia yakin Kyunnie akan segera musnah dari dunia ini.

_'Oh, Tuhan.. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah.. Dia masih si evil Kyunnie..'_

"Ayolah~.. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku..?"

Pria tersebut tetap bersikeras memaksa Kyunnie untuk mencoba mengingatnya. Tapi Kyunnie tetap tak bisa melakukannya.

"Lihat ini..! Apa kau ingat sekarang..?"

Pria itu menunjuk wajahnya yang tengah menyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya. Tapi Kyunnie malah semakin menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia berpikir bahwa pria di hadapannya ini mungkin sudah gila. Meski itu membuatnya frustasi, tapi pria tersebut tampaknya masih tak menyerah.

"Bagaimana dengan 'Monyetnya Dora'? Kau ingat itu?"

Kyunnie kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mencoba berpikir. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, matanya melebar seketika, sepertinya ia sudah mengingatnya.

"P-paman Hyukkie?!"

Benar sekali. Pria aneh di hadapannya ini adalah Hyukjae.

Keduanya pun langsung berpelukan erat, sambil melompat-lompat girang. Benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan itu baru kau mengingatku, huh?!"

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap Kyunnie dengan pandangan kecewa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai julukan yang dulu pernah Kyunnie berikan padanya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini ia sangat senang, senang sekali. Karena setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sosok itu kembali.

"Sudah lama sekali.."

Hyukjae tersenyum, sambil menatap Kyunnie lekat.

"Dia sangat merindukanmu.."

Kyunnie hanya diam. Ia tahu siapa yang Hyukjae maksudkan. Dan ucapannya itu membuat hati Kyunnie perih.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyunnie segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, entah kenapa ia tak ingin membahas tentang Siwon saat ini.

"Aku? Merindukanmu?"

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae terkekeh sinis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukan anak nakal sepertimu? Bagiku kau adalah mimpi buruk. Apa kau tidak ingat dulu kau sering menyembunyikan kunci mobilku? Bahkan kau pernah membuangnya ke dalam toilet!"

Hyukjae tampak kesal, tapi itu hanyalah pura-pura. Ia tak benar-benar kesal. Karena bagaimana pun kesal dan marahnya ia pada Kyunnie, pada akhirnya ia akan selalu memaafkannya. Baginya, Kyunnie terlalu manis untuk dibenci. Dan ia sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun ia tahu rasa sayangnya pada sosok ini tak mampu menandingi rasa sayang Siwon pada Kyunnie. Rasa sayangnya mungkin hanya setitik pasir, sedangkan cinta Siwon adalah sebuah gurun.

"Apa kau ingin melihat sesuatu?"

Kyunnie kembali dibuat bingung oleh Hyukjae.

"Sesuatu?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae membimbing Kyunnie menuju suatu ruangan, dan seketika itu juga Kyunnie sangat terkejut. Ia sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

_'Ternyata ia masih menyimpan 'ruangan itu'.."_

"Tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun, kan?"

Hyukjae menatap Kyunnie yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi Kyunnie tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apakah semua memang tampak sama sejak dulu. Namun, ia ingat jika semua yang ada di dalam ruangan yang dulu merupakan kamar tidurnya ini berhiaskan beruang teddy. Dan sepertinya, memang tak ada yang berubah.

"Dan kau akan terkejut melihat ini.."

Kyunnie tak begitu paham apa maksud ucapan Hyukjae, tapi ia hanya mengikutinya yang membimbingnya ke sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sebuah ruangan lain.

Saat masuk ke dalamnya, Kyunnie seketika terpukau melihat begitu banyak pakaian, sepatu, tas, dan barang-barang lainnya menghiasi lemari-lemari raksasa yang menempel di setiap dinding di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semuanya tampak berwarna-warni, meski warna pastel mendominasi sebagian besarnya. Namun, Kyunnie tampak bingung saat melihat pakaiaan-pakaian yang tergantung itu memiliki ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang sangat kecil, sedang, lalu cukup besar.

"Siwon membeli semua barang ini untukmu.."

Seketika itu, Kyunnie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyukjae yang baru saja berkata padanya. Kyunnie menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan tak percaya, seakan memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Meski ia sama sekali tak tahu berapa ukuran baju atau sepatumu, tapi ia tetap membeli semuanya. Ia akan membeli apa yang menurutnya akan terlihat bagus untukmu."

Kyunnie masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Siwon melakukan semua ini.

"K-kenapa..?"

Kyunnie menatap Hyukjae lekat, kembali memaksanya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena ia tak pernah melupakanmu."

Hati Kyunnie terasa sangat perih mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hyukjae.

"Ia selalu berharap bahwa suatu hari kau pasti akan kembali, dan kau akan membutuhkan semua ini."

Sungguh, hati Kyunnie begitu sakit. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia pun berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae. Namun, saat ia baru saja keluar, Siwon telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia pasti sudah mendengar semuanya. Tapi Kyunnie tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia hanya berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Siwon bertanya pada Hyukjae saat melihatnya baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Hyukjae memberikan senyuman tipis pada Siwon, sebelum akhirnya ia pun melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon, ia kembali berkata.

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu ke kantor hari ini. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

Hyukjae akhirnya pergi. Dan Siwon hanya bisa diam memandangi kepergiannya. Ia paham akan maksud sahabatnya itu yang sengaja memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kyunnie, dan menjelaskan semua ini. Ia sudah sangat paham dengan sosok Hyukjae yang begitu mengerti dirinya.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyunnie, dan ia segera mendapati sosok itu tengah duduk di atas lantai sambil mendekap lulutnya erat dengan bahunya yang tersandar di tepian ranjang.

"Kyunnie.."

Siwon dengan begitu lembut memanggil namanya. Dan seketika itu, Kyunnie langsung mengalihkan mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok Siwon yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

Siwon mengerti apa yang Kyunnie maksudkan. Tapi ia hanya diam saja. Karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"K-kau.. sudah melakukan hal yang tak berarti.."

Siwon seketika tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyunnie. Hatinya pun perih, tidak menerima jika Kyunnie berpikir seperti itu.

"Itu bukan hal yang tak berarti. Semua itu sangatlah berharga bagiku.."

Kyunnie sangat terkejut mendapati jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Siwon. Dan itu membuatnya sangat marah.

"T-tapi aku.. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa kau telah melupakanku..! Kau telah mencampakkan dan mengkhianatiku..! A-aku.. sama sekali tak menyangka jika ternyata kau-..!"

Kyunnie tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui bahwa selama ini Siwon telah begitu menderita. Namun, ia dengan begitu kejamnya menyalahkan Siwon, dan dengan egoisnya berpikir bahwa hanya dia seorang yang terluka, tanpa menyadari bahwa Siwon pun telah terluka.

"A-aku.. tak bisa memaafkan diriku yang telah berpikir seperti itu.."

Kyunnie menarik kedua tangannya, dan menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"M-maafkan aku, Daddy.."

Siwon memandangi Kyunnie dengan penuh kepedihan. Begitu banyak kesalahan yang telah terjadi. Begitu banyak luka yang sudah menggores hati. Siwon dan Kyunnie, keduanya telah sama-sama terluka.

Siwon perlahan mendekati Kyunnie. Dengan lembut ia menarik kedua tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Lalu Siwon menggenggam tangan itu, dan mengamati setiap jari-jari indahnya.

"Dulu, kau belum bisa memotong kukumu sendiri, jadi aku selalu memotongkannya untukmu. Saat itu jemarimu begitu mungil, tapi sekarang.. mereka sudah tumbuh dengan sangat cantiknya."

Siwon tersenyum, lalu menatap Kyunnie yang masih meneteskan air mata. Lama ia menatap mata sendu itu, sambil terus menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyunnie dengan erat. Hingga akhirnya suara lembut terucap dari bibirnya.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak bisa mengingatnya. Karena waktu sudah berlalu. Biarkan yang lalu pergi. Dan sekarang, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kau dan aku, mari kita mulai kembali semua yang sempat tertunda. Kita akan mewujudkan kembali semua janji-janji kita yang sempat terlupakan."

Kyunnie semakin tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Air matanya ini jatuh begitu saja, bahkan semakin deras mengalir saat mendengar kata-kata yang begitu indah itu dari sosok di hadapannya.

Kyunnie menarik kedua tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya erat, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya, lalu mengecup tangan-tangan itu dengan lembut. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai sosok ini. Ia begitu mencintainya hingga ia sendiri bahkan tak sanggup membendungnya. Hatinya ini masih tak cukup luas untuk menampung rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk sosok yang begitu baik hati ini. Bahkan jika ia memiliki dua hati, itu pun masih tak akan cukup. Karena ia begitu mencintainya.

Sekali lagi ia mengatakannya..

Ia begitu mencintainya.

Tampaknya sang waktu memang tak cukup tangguh untuk menaklukan cinta yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

Hiiii my lovely readers ^^

makasih ya udah nungguin chapter 14 ini dengan sabar.. saya jg seneng banget ngeliat banyak banget review dari temen2 semuanya. semakin lama, semakin banyak yg kasih review n suka sma ff ini ^^ seneng banget pokoknya dgn semua respon positif yg udah kalian tunjukin buat ff DDC~ jadi makin semangat deh buat terus update :)

oh, iya.. banyak banget yg nanya apakah cinta/hubungan diantara Kyunnie n Siwon bakal berubah, n apakah ff ini akan berubah menjadi boys love/yaoi. saya gak bisa banyak komentar tentang itu. Tapi yang pasti, hubungan diantara keduanya akan jauh lebih indah dari semua itu, n jauh lebih tulus dari apa yg bisa kita bayangkan. so, please.. just believe in me~ saya gak bakal mengecewakan pembaca setia saya. I promise ^^

sekali lagi makasih banyak yaa dear. I love you all n take care~ !


	17. Chapter 15

Musim gugur telah di penghujung. Angin pun berhembus pelan, menyebarkan aroma dingin di udara. Pepohonan semakin menggugurkan daunnya, mempersiapkan diri menyambut musim dingin yang akan segera tiba menyapa bumi.

Sosok itu masih berdiri di sana, di hadapan sebuah pohon cery yang tampak kesepian tanpa daun dan bunganya. Dan pohon itu akan tetap sendirian seperti itu hingga musim dingin berlalu.

Mata sendunya tak lepas mengamati setiap dedaunan yang berguguran dengan sangat anggunnya. Daun-daun itu jatuh tanpa membenci sang angin yang meniupnya.

Kyunnie memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghirup pelan sisa-sisa aroma kering dari musim gugur yang telah terbawa angin entah kemana. Dari aroma itu, ia bisa mencium sebuah rasa sepi, yang membuat hatinya berdenyut perih.

Sunyi, sepi, hampa. Semua perasaan menyakitkan itu pernah menghampirinya, memenjarakannya dalam sebuah derita.

Ingatan pahit akan bagaimana ia telah terluka, bagaimana ia begitu kesepiannya, hanya seorang diri menghadapi takdir yang telah sangat kejam mengkhianatinya, kembali menyeruak, mengiris hatinya.

Ia, yang dipaksa menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa orang yang begitu ia cintai telah mencampakkannya, mencoba untuk melangkah, menjalani hidup yang bahkan tak lagi berarti baginya.

Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir. Seperti musim gugur yang akan segera berakhir.

Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik langkah itu, karena ia sudah sangat mengenalnya.

"Jangan khawatir.. Bunganya akan bersemi kembali saat musim semi tiba.."

Kyunnie mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Siwon yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Siwon dengan lembut menarik kedua tangan Kyunnie mendekat ke wajahnya, menempelkan telapak tangan itu pada kedua pipinya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali.."

Kemudian ia kembali menarik tangan itu, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya. Tangannya mulai menggosok-gosok pelan kedua telapak tangan Kyunnie, sambil meniupkan hawa panas dari bibirnya pada sekitar telapak tangan yang sudah tampak membeku itu, mencoba untuk menghangatkannya. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu lembut, seakan tangan Kyunnie begitu berharga baginya, tak ingin membiarkan tangan itu terluka.

Kyunnie hanya diam memandangi sosok Siwon di hadapannya yang masih tak melepaskan tangannya, dan dengan sangan lembutnya menggosok-gosok tangannya seperti itu. Sosok itu, dengan begitu hati-hati, mencoba menghalau udara dingin, menciptakan kehangatan yang bisa Kyunnie rasakan hingga menjalar ke dalam hatinya.

"Daddy.. Taukah kau apa yang menjadi doaku saat ini?"

Siwon megalihkan pandangannya dari kedua tangan yang masih ada dalam genggamannya pada sang pemilik tangan indah itu yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Aku berdoa agar Tuhan menghentikan waktu.."

Sebuah harapan terpancar dari mata sendu Kyunnie, sebuah harapan akan Tuhan medengarkan doanya. Karena saat ini, ia tengah begitu bahagia. Dan ia tak ingin semua itu pergi.

"Aku.. sangat bahagia.. bahagia sekali.."

Air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya, tak tahan memendam rasa bahagia ini.

Siwon memandang lekat sosok di hadapannya yang masih menangis. Lama Siwon memandanginya, tanpa satu katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Begitu banyak kata yang ingin diucapkan, hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tak mengucapkan apapun.

Perlahan Siwon membawa tangannya pada wajah Kyunnie yang tampak pucat karena udara dingin, mendekap kedua pipi itu yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Dengan sangat lembut ia mengusapnya, mencoba menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah itu.

Kemudian Siwon memajukan wajahnya, hingga bibirnya menyentuh dahi Kyunnie, mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, tak apa. Karena kecupan itu telah mewakili seribu kata cinta. Kecupan itu telah cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan sayangnya pada sosok ini, bahwa betapa ia mencintainya, melebihi apapun di dunia yang begitu luas ini.

.

.

.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Kyunnie yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Apakah kau masih merasa dingin?"

Tangannya semakin merapatkan selimut tebal yang telah menutupi tubuh keduannya yang kini tengah berbaring di atas kasur.

"Tidak. Ini sangat hangat.."

Kyunnie menggeleng pelan. Tangannya pun turut memeluk Siwon yang tak berhenti mendekapnya erat.

Berpelukan seperti ini, bertukar kehangatan satu sama lain, membuat sebuah perasaan bahagia mekar di hati keduanya, hingga senyuman tak bisa berpaling dari bibir mereka. Dan kini tangan Siwon mulai mengusap surai Kyunnie dengan lembut.

Kyunnie memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut tangan Siwon di kepalanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman, hingga membuatnya ingin terlelap dalam tidur yang damai.

"Daddy.."

Kyunnie kembali membuka matanya.

"Hm?"

Siwon menjawab pelan. Tangannya masih setia mengusap surai Kyunnie, bahkan sesekali ia memberi kecupan di atas kepalanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal di sini bersamamu? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Siwon seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyunnie.

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Nada serius terdengar dari suara Siwon. Ia tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Kyunnie. Bukankah ia menginginkan untuk berada di sisinya? Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama? Tapi kenapa saat ini ia malah bertanya seperti itu?

"A-aku.. hanya tidak ingin membuatmu berada dalam masalah.."

Suara Kyunnie terdengar sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Karena ia sebenarnya juga ragu untuk mempertanyakan semua itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin mencoba untuk berpura-pura tak tahu saja, karena tak peduli apapun ia hanya ingin bersama sosok itu. Tapi bagaimanapun jug, ia tak bisa bersikap egois seperti itu.

"Kyunnie.."

Siwon menyebut nama Kyunnie dengan lembut. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kyunnie, membawa tubuh itu semakin terbenam dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu tak nyaman.."

Sosok itu, sosok yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir serumit itu? Berpikir jika ia akan menyusahkannya, mendatangkan masalah baginya, bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir seperti itu? Tapi Kyunnie yang berpikir seperti itu pun terlihat sangat manis di mata Siwon, hingga membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyuman untuk tidak melengkung di bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.. Kita akan selalu seperti ini.. Berpelukan erat seperti ini.. Lalu bergandengan tangan seperti ini.."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyunnie erat dan mengangkatnya di udara.

"Makan bersama, bermain bersama, bernyanyi bersama, dan tertawa bersama.. Kita akan melakukan semua hal itu bersama-sama.."

Sebuah senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajah Siwon tatkala membayangkan mereka akan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa peduli pada waktu yang terus berlalu meninggalkan mereka, tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun juga.

"Tidak hanya itu.. Kita bahkan akan bersedih bersama.. dan menangis bersama.."

Kyunnie pun tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Mendengar Siwon berkata seperti itu, membuatnya sangat tenang. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi jika begitu. Karena Siwon sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie.. di luar sangat dingin.. Kau harus mengenakan ini.."

Siwon mengalungkan sebuah syal rajut pada leher Kyunnie.

"Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan.."

Siwon menatap Kyunnie dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Kyunnie pelan, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyunnie yang duduk di sampingnya. Siwon pun tersenyum mendapati ekspresi senang menghiasi wajah manis Kyunnie. Mata indahnya berbinar mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Siwon juga sangat senang. Ia sangat bahagia.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa, karena keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengunjungi tempat-tempat istimewa. Mereka akan pergi ke kebun binatang, melihat beberapa hewan yang menggemaskan. Mereka akan melihat pinguin yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan lucunya, memberi makan jerapah, atau menyaksikan anak-anak beruang yang bermain dengan penuh ceria.

Lalu mereka akan pergi ke taman hiburan, mencoba semua permainan yang ada. Mereka akan naik komidi putar, duduk berdampingan di atas kuda berwarna putih. Mereka juga akan naik bianglala, hanya berdua di dalam sebuah keranjang warna-warni, duduk berhadap-hadapan, saling memandang satu sama lain. Tidak lupa membeli permen kapas, memakannya bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Meski sudah lelah, mereka tak akan berhenti. Mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang menyenangkan ini. Mereka akan pergi ke taman impian, menonton film di bioskop, makan di restoran, atau bermain game di game center, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka akan terus bersama-sama, menghabiskan waktu dengan semua hal-hal menyenangkan itu, tak peduli jika waktu terus berputar, bahkan tak peduli jika besok dunia ini akan berakhir.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai senja. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Tapi Siwon masih berdiri di sana, di atas hamparan pasir putih, memandangi sosok Kyunnie dari kejauhan yang tengah berlari riang menyapa laut yang bergelombang tenang.

"Kyunnie..! Pakai sepatumu! Kakimu bisa terluka!"

Siwon berteriak kencang, berharap agar Kyunnie mendengarkan perkataannya. Melihat Kyunnie melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke sana-kemari tanpa alas kaki, membuat Siwon sangat khawatir. Tapi ia hanya bisa mendapati Kyunnie sama sekali tak menurutinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Daddy~..!"

Kyunnie membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Siwon yang masih memandangnya dengan penuh rasa cemas. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Kyunnie, seolah mengatakan bahwa Siwon tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu.

"Ooh!.. Dingin sekali..!"

Kyunnie berjengit saat ombak menyapu kakinya pelan, terkejut akan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya. Kyunnie benar-benar menggemaskan dan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu, membuat perasaan khawatir di dalam hatinya menghilang seketika.

"Daddy~..! Kemarilah~..! Aku menemukan bayi kura-kura! Ada banyak sekali di sini~..!"

Siwon tersenyum pada Kyunnie yang melambai-lambai padanya. Ia pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mereka sangat lucu kan, Daddy~.."

Siwon mengangguk pelan, sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia teringat bahwa dulu ia dan Kyunnie sering mengungjungi pantai ini dan menemukan bayi kura-kura. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Tapi sekarang Siwon bisa merasakannya lagi, mengalami kembali apa yang pernah menjadi kenangan indah di masa lalu. Kini itu bukan hanya sebuah kenangan, tapi sebuah peristiwa yang akan terus terjadi hingga waktu-waktu yang akan datang.

Keduanya masih memandangi sekumpulan bayi kura-kura yang berjalan beriringan menuju laut. Kaki-kaki mungil mereka merayap dengan tak sabar, seakan ingin segera menyambut godaan sang ombak.

"Jaga diri kalian.. Kalian tahu kan, dunia ini sangat kejam.."

Kyunnie berucap pelan, matanya masih lekat memandang bayi kura-kura yang sudah terbawa ombak dengan bahagia.

Sementara Siwon, matanya kini menatap lekat sosok Kyunnie yang berdiri di sampingnya. Siwon bisa melihatnya, sebuah luka di dalam bola mata itu.

Luka itu, menggambarkan sebuah kepedihan yang teramat sangat. Luka itu, telah tertoreh dalam waktu yang begitu lama, hingga luka itu mungkin sudah tak terperihkan lagi. Maka jika luka itu pun tak segera memudar, sosok itu pasti akan hancur. Dan demi apapun juga, Siwon tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kyunnie.. kemarilah.."

Siwon menarik pelan tangan Kyunnie, membawanya bersamanya, duduk di atas pasir putih, bersama memandang langit senja.

"Mari bersama-sama melihat matahari terbenam .."

Siwon tersenyum lembut pada Kyunnie yang juga tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Matahari bergerak pelan, semakin tenggelam dalam birunya laut, membiaskan warna kuning kemerahan pada langit senja. Indah sekali. Tapi Siwon mengabaikan semua itu. Karena kini mata Siwon terperangkap pada sosok Kyunnie yang terpana akan keindahan matahari terbenam yang tercipta di hadapannya. Siwon mengamati lekat wajah Kyunnie. Warna langit senja terbias di wajah manis itu, membuatnya jauh lebih indah bahkan dari seribu langit senja. Wajah itu begitu syahdu, dengan matanya yang bersinar sendu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan kehangatan sinar mentari yang menyinari alam raya. Dan Siwon melihat semua keindahan itu tepat di hadapannya, bahkan hanya beberapa jengkal dari matanya.

Saat itu Tuhan mungkin tengah sangat berbahagia, hingga dengan begitu kuasa-Nya menciptakan manusia sesempurna ini. Begitu sempurna, hingga tak ada satu pun titik kesalahan yang bisa ditemukan pada sosoknya.

Tapi meskipun demikian, di sana, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat siapapun. Sebuah luka telah terukir dengan kejam di sana, hingga membuat mata syahdunya harus menitikkan air mata kesedihan, dan wajah indahnya harus dihiasi oleh senyum kepedihan.

Siwon bisa melihatnya, merasakannya. Karena ia sendiri lah yang telah menggoreskan luka itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

Siwon berbisik pelan di antara suara ombak yang menyapu pasir dengan lembut.

"Untuk apa?"

Kyunnie mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Siwon yang menatapnya lekat dengan mata yang memendam seribu kata maaf.

"Segalanya.."

Pandangan Siwon semakin lekat pada kedua mata Kyunnie, seakan hendak menyerap semua luka itu hingga Kyunnie tak lagi merasakan sakitnya.

"Jangan katakan itu.. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.."

Siwon sedikit terkejut mendapati ucapan Kyunnie yang terdengar dingin, namun Siwon bisa merasakan getir kesedihan dalam nada suaranya.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kata-kata yang lain? Kata-kata yang jauh lebih indah jika didengar.."

Siwon terdiam. _'Kata-kata yang jauh lebih indah'_?

"Katakanlah.. Aku sudah menantimu untuk mengatakannya.."

Kyunnie mamandang lekat Siwon yang masih terdiam membisu. Matanya memancarkan sebuah harapan yang memaksa untuk segera terpenuhi. Karena ia sudah menantinya begitu lama, bahkan hingga membuatnya tak berdaya lagi.

Tapi Siwon masih tak mengatakan apapun. Ia masih setia dalam diam. Meski ia sudah tahu betul apa 'kata-kata yang jauh lebih indah' itu. Karena ia sendiri juga telah menanti begitu lama untuk mengatakannya. Ia sudah menyimpan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya, menanti waktu dimana ia bisa akan mengatakannya pada sosok itu. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, hingga pada akhirnya lidahnya menjadi kelu. Kalimat itu menjadi terlalu asing untuk diucapkan.

Namun dengan segala keteguhan hati dan keyakinannya, Siwon mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya, kata-kata itu pun perlahan terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Untuk sesaat, semuah hanya hening. Laut seakan membisu, bahkan suara angin yang berhembus pelan tak lagi terdengar.

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Kyunnie. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tak mendengar kata-kata itu. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi sekarang, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas hingga kata-kata itu seakan masih menggema di telinganya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Sungguh, hatinya bahkan tak mampu menampung perasaan bahagia ini, hingga air matanya pun tak lagi tertahan, dan kemudian jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"A-aku..juga mencintaimu.. s-sangat mencintaimu.. melebihi apapun.."

Siwon menatap lembut Kyunnie yang menangis. Tapi kali ini ia tak mencoba mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mata indah Kyunnie. Biarlah, biarlah ia menangis seperti itu. Biarlah air mata itu jatuh bebas. Karena air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia, yang bisa menghapus segala kepedihan yang pernah dirasakan oleh sosok itu. Karena hanya rasa bahagia yang bisa menghapus rasa sakit itu. Hanya perasaan cinta yang bisa mengobati luka itu.

Siwon masih setia menatap Kyunnie yang masih tenggelam dalam air mata bahagia. Semakin lekat menatap sosok itu, semakin ia menyadari bahwa betapa besar cintanya untuk sosok itu. Cintanya ini begitu besar hingga tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, bahkan jika laut yang begitu luas ini adalah tinta untuk menuliskan betapa ia mencintai sosoknya, itu pun masih tak cukup. Karena ia terlalu mencintainya, hingga membuatnya ingin mati.

Perlahan Siwon menyentuh wajah Kyunnie. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan sangat lembut dikecupnya bibir itu. Begitu lembut, seakan tak ingin melukainya. Tak ada nafsu di sana, hanya ada sebuah cinta kasih yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara logika. Tak ada hasrat apapun, selain hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang tak cukup diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

Mereka berciuman, di hadapan lautan yang terdiam membisu, di bawah langit senja yang semakin memamerkan warna kemerahannya, disaksikan sang surya terbenam.

Mereka berciuman, menantang kekejaman sang takdir yang telah memisahkan mereka hingga mereka harus terluka.

Semakin dalam bibir Siwon mencium Kyunnie yang hanya bisa diam menerima sentuhannya, seiring dengan semakin tenggelamnya sanga surya, tak menghiraukan pasir putih yang menatap iri, mengabaikan opini langit yang menyangsikan keputusannya, bahkan ia hanya ingin berpura-pura tak tahu jika Tuhan mungkin tak mengizinkannya.

Karena ia hanya terlalui mencintai sosok itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Note:**_

_Ahh.. akhirnya bisa publish juga chapter ini.. leganyaaa ^^_

_Saya bisa menebak gimana reaksi para readers saat baca chapter ini, apalagi pada bagian terakhir kekeke XD_

_Tapi saya ingin menegaskan satu hal di sini:_

**"Saya tidak dan tidak akan pernah mengubah cinta di antara Kyunnie dan Siwon. Cinta mereka akan tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja cinta itu semakin besar, hingga membuat mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Adegan romantis di antara mereka saat ini tak berbeda dari adegan penuh kasih sayang yang dulu selalu Siwon tunjukkan pada Kyunnie kecil, namun yang mungkin terlihat berbeda adalah karena saat ini Kyunnie bukanlah anak kecil berusia 6 atau 7 tahun lagi, melainkan seorang anak remaja berusia 17 tahun, hingga membuat cara berbicaranya pun berubah, tak lagi seperti anak kecil yang terlihat manja pada Ayahnya. Jadi sekali lagi saya tegaskan bahwa cinta ini bukanlah hanya sekedar cinta romantis yang terjalin di antara dua manusia yang saling jatuh cinta, melainkan jauh lebih indah dan jauh lebih tulus daripada itu, seperti dua buah jiwa yang selalu ingin hidup bersama dan tak ingin terpisahkan. Tapi saya juga tidak bisa memaksa pembaca untuk memiliki cara pandang yang sama seperti saya. Kalian berhak memahami dan mengartikan cinta ini dengan sudut pandang kalian masing-masing. Tak peduli apakah kalian akan memaknainya sebagai sebuah cinta seorang ayah kepada anaknya atau sebuah cinta sepasang kekasih. Karena yang terpenting adalah kalian bisa memahami betapa besar cinta di antara keduanya."**

_Maaf kalau saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Saya hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan pembaca setia saya. Karena kalian semua sangatlah berarti bagi saya. I'm nothing without you my beloved readers :)_

_Terima kasih ^^_

_I love you all so much and take care ~_


End file.
